DESTINO
by Odet la chica de Terry
Summary: El Destino a llevado a Candy a vivir a Inglaterra esta a punto de casarse, algo sucede, el suave aleteo de una mariposa cambia todo su mundo y ahora no sabe que debe hacer, valiente como siempre enfrenta lo que ella cree su DESTINO pero...
1. Mientras Vivamos

**A veces en la vida tomamos decisiones en pro de un futuro mejor, a veces nos cuesta dejar el pasado atrás pero tenemos que seguir adelante, siempre hacia adelante; volvemos a querer, a vivir con tranquilidad y el dolor se ha ido. Y… si lo que dabas por hecho no sucede como planeaste ¿A quien culpar? Cuando se ha cumplido el destino y no hay más ruta lógica que perseguir, un día cualquiera, un momento cualquiera, la palabra DESTINO adquiere otro significado, se convierte en tu peor temor; ayer a tu favor hoy en tu contra y esta vez ya no puedes esconderte, aunque lo intentes. Descubrirás que "creíste" engañarlo pero regresará a ti, cobrara peaje por tus errores y por tus engaños, te obligara a cerrar círculos he intentaras huir pero lo hecho no se puede deshacer…**

**¿No lo crees? Intenta retarlo con deudas pendientes y veras…**

**DESTINO**

**"¿Acaso el destino esta escrito? ¿O es que con mis actos lo eh construido yo?"**

* * *

><p><em>Hola holaaaa aqui de nuevo compartiendoles mi nueva historia! Se llama DESTINO espero tener el gusto de su atencion, de todo corazón deseo que sea de su agrado, hace tiempo que no me daba la vuelta con actualizaciones por aca, pero las vacaciones escolares no es buen tiempo para escribir, se que estoy pendiente con Deuda Saldada y con la continuacion de la historia de Moulin Rouge, en el inter se me atraveso DESTINO y aqui estoy dandole salida a este monton de ideas... <em>

_Esta historia es corta consta de 6 capitulos los cuales ya estan terminados solo trabajo por ultimo en el epilogo. Un saludo a todos los que me leen en diferentes partes del mundo, un honor poder entrar en su mente y corazón, poder compartir juntos este mundo de sueños..._

_DESTINO esta basado en CCFS pero con mi propio final alternativo, por supuesto con mi personal y apasionado punto de vista. ahora si sin mas preambulo a leer, espero sus opiniones u comentarios. :)_

**_"Goza de mi lectura como yo goce escribiendo"_**

**_CHICA DE TERRY_**

**_Creci, Madure, sigo siendo ORGULLOSAMENTE TERRYTANA_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mientras vivamos seguiremos encontrándonos…<em>**

**_Capitulo 1_**

-¿Que te parece?

-Es preciosa

-Sera nuestro hogar

-Nuestro hogar…

-Si, nuestro hogar solo tuyo y mío –dijo el rodeándola por la cintura- sin servidumbre, solos tu y yo.

La hermosa casa de dos plantas estilo clásico londinense se erguía frente a ellos, un enorme espacio verde rodeaba el inmueble, los abetos a lo lejos le daban aspecto de un bello lienzo salido de la mente de un inspirado pintor, de pie en el portal admiraron entre sonrisas cada detalle de la preciosa casa, sin separase uno del otro atravesaron el camino de adoquines hacia la entrada principal, se introdujeron, Candy con su habitual entusiasmo corrió hacia dentro mirando los finos detalles de los interiores.

-Veo que no me equivoque, desde que la viste la primera vez que paseamos por Londres me propuse conseguirla, sabía que te encantaría vivir aquí.

-Gracias siempre lees mi pensamiento, siempre me sorprendes, estoy extasiada no se que decir.

-No tienes que decir nada cariño es para ti, podemos mudarnos de inmediato y dejar el hotel.

-Pero si aun no esta amueblada.

-Ese no será ningún problema, hay una sorpresa en el estudio para ti, así te sentirás en casa.

-De verdad -dijo ella emocionada como una niña- quieres convencerme de mudarnos de una vez ¿no es así?

-Si

Candy se encamino hacia el estudio con puerta de fino cerezo rojo de doble hoja, la abrió despacio de par en par y el olor de la exquisita madera de los paneles de la biblioteca le dieron la bienvenida, parecía recién remodelada, había en un costado una hermosa chimenea de piedra tallada pintada en color negro el contraste era por de mas interesante, el lugar estaba completamente vacío, sobre los anaqueles y encimeras con puertas de cristal no había absolutamente nada solo el persistente olor a madera impregnado en el aire. Se acerco un poco mas y sobre la chimenea un cuadro no muy grande hizo que se llevara las manos a la boca por la sorpresa una opresión en el pecho la hizo sollozar de pura alegría.

-El hogar de Pony… -susurro emocionada con las lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, se acerco para apreciar la obra mejor- Slim… ¡Oh! Es obra de Slim -ella se giro aturdida.

-Hace días camine por un bazar de arte callejero y la vi a lo lejos, casi derribo a una señora jajajaja no podía creerlo quise verla de cerca y efectivamente es Pony Hill, la adquirí de inmediato para ti.

-Muchas gracias no se como agradecértelo es un bello regalo, un regalo maravilloso el mejor que eh recibido jamás y ahora que estoy tan lejos siento que estoy completa.

-Esa es la idea cariño, ahora este será nuestro hogar y tendrás muy cerca a Pony Hill.

-No se que decir, como puedo darte las gracias se que querrás mudarte enseguida.

-Ehm… si eso también, pero quiero tu agradecimiento de otra forma. Ven, aun no te eh mostrado la planta de arriba.

Con toda dulzura la tomo en brazos y subió con ella las escaleras, le mostro las habitaciones de una en una contándole como deseaba que fueran ocupadas, la recamara principal la dejo al final.

La bajo al cruzar el umbral, la pieza era amplia llena de luz, había un amplio balcón por donde el sol entraba a raudales por entre los cristales biselados, ella se dirigió hacia allí y abrió las puertas, el viento fresco con olor a encino, a madreselva, a pasto húmedo le despertó los sentidos nuevamente, el trinar de los pájaros el sol tibio le beso en las mejillas, cerro los ojos y creyó por un momento estar en Lakewood, el sonido cantarín del rio Avon la trajo de nuevo al presente giro la mirada buscándolo en los alrededores no muy lejos de allí el rio tranquilo arrullaba la mañana con su incesante caminar, ella suspiro hondo, su vida había sido una vorágine de acontecimientos que tuvo que superar con voluntad de hierro y ahora estaba frente a lo que siempre había soñado, a esa tranquilidad que dulcifica el alma, había llegado a una estabilidad donde todo fluía como el río sin prisas, sin interrupciones, diáfanamente, refrescantemente; así había vuelto el amor a su vida suave, gentil y misterioso, al fin había paz en su vida y este hombre se había encargado de que así fuera.

Volvió a estrecharla por la cintura no quería interrumpir sus pensamientos sabia que ella estaba degustando cada instante, sabia que la había llenado de alegría al adquirir esa residencia que a ella le había encantado.

* * *

><p>-Fue nuestro primer paseo en coche por la ciudad después de haber desembarcado de América, buscar residencia no era el motivo del recorrido pero en cuanto enfilamos por la calle ella miro con demasiado interés el lugar, nos detuvimos un segundo mientras lo admirábamos desde el coche era realmente un lugar de ensueño para formar una familia, un lugar intimo y acogedor, un castillo azul para dos.<p>

En aquel momento había movimiento en la casa parecía la remodelaban había unos cuantos carpinteros seguramente montando los anaqueles en el estudio, llevaban con mucho cuidado la madera cortada hacia el interior, un automóvil convertible estaba aparcado en la cochera de seguro el dueño estaba supervisando personalmente la tarea, debía admitir que el tipo tenia buen gusto, había pagado una pequeña fortuna para dejar el estudio como estaba, seguramente seria su lugar de trabajo y pasaría ahí horas, se había esmerado bastante para que aquel sitio fuera lo que el deseaba, me sentí un poco culpable al aceptar aquella oferta, el doble de lo que el tipo había acordado con el legitimo dueño, el hombre que construyo la casa a propia mano.

En cuanto contacte al dueño mi sorpresa fue tal al llegar a su funeral, acababa de fallecer; su hijo mayor me recibió, en aquellas circunstancias no quise exponer mi proposición pero el hijo de Mr. Smith insistió en conocer el motivo de mi inesperada presencia, con algo de pena le dije el motivo de mi visita.

El me conto que su padre había hecho un trato con un hombre y que le había vendido la casa, en ese momento me decepcione puesto que si estaba recién vendida seguramente el nuevo dueño no querría deshacerse de ella, en verdad era una belleza.

El hijo mayor de Mr. Smith, me dijo sin preámbulos,

- ¿Cuánto ofreces por la propiedad? -Yo me quede anonadado- Si te interesa tanto quiero el doble de su valor y además el enganche que el otro comprador dio, así como los gastos que haya hecho hasta el momento en ella, para devolverle su inversión.

-Pero… -yo no entendía nada.

-Mi padre era un hombre a la antigua usanza, el trato fue de palabra este hombre le dio un generoso enganche por la casa pero no esta pagada aun en su totalidad tuvo que viajar de pronto, el tipo viaja mucho según se, el le permitió que entre sus vueltas a Londres fuera haciendo los arreglos que quisiera, así era mi padre un hombre que confiaba en la palabra, no se porque razón confió tanto en ese tipo, no ha faltado a ningún pago eso acrecentó la confianza de mi padre en el. Desafortunadamente mi padre falleció, el inmueble es mío, yo soy de otro tipo de pensamiento y si no hay contrato yo puedo hacer lo que quiera.

No me mire así solo es un negocio, de todas formas pensaba renegociar con el hombre sobre el costo de la casa puesto que no hay contrato, como usted se ve muy interesado… pues así las cosas esa es mi oferta, la casa ahora vale el doble. O el tipo paga el precio o le devuelvo lo que ha pagado, no así lo que haya invertido en ella, o si a usted le interesa tanto pague el costo de la casa y lo que el ha invertido.

-Eso no es un trato justo, en caso de que yo aceptara usted debería devolverle lo que el ya pago, yo cubriría lo que ha invertido y el costo de la casa, para mi seria pagar mucho mas.

-Son solo negocios –dijo el hombre sin ningún tipo de emoción- es ahora mi propiedad quien se quede con ella dependerá de quien la desee mas.

–Y yo la deseaba tal como deseaba a Candy.

Sabia que lo mas seguro seria esperar una demanda pero no me importaba, era el único lugar que había llamado de aquella forma la atención de Candy, parecía mirar un dulce muy delicioso en el estante de una dulcería, sus ojos estaban plenos y llenos de ilusiones, seguramente por su mente atravesó el mismo pensamiento que el mío, los mismos sueños, el mismo anhelo y para mi eso fue suficiente para volverlo una realidad y eh aquí la recompensa ella estaba feliz, era tiempo de recibir su agradecimiento.

Sin decir nada la voltee hacia mi y tome su mentón entre mis dedos la bese suavemente como si ella estuviera hecha de pura azúcar, me gustaba besarla de aquella forma disfrutar de su suave entrega de como ella esperaba ansiosa que la hiciera rendir, sonreí sobre sus labios, la encamine hacia dentro y la introduje en el amplio vestidor, allí sin que nadie pudiera vernos la acaricie de pies a cabeza y le hice el amor suave y prolongadamente, recreándome en sus gemiditos casi como susurros, envolviéndola con mi cuerpo bese su cuello y repetí mil veces cuanto la amaba, cuan feliz era de que fuera mía y cuan excitado me sentía de hacerle el amor por primera vez en nuestro hogar aun vacío. Podía pasar horas deleitándome en sus temblores, en su rostro sonrojado, en sus suspiros deliciosos, ella se dejaba llevar por mis caricias permitiéndome que adorara su cuerpo mientras ella se perdía, me encantaba llevarla paso a paso a la locura esa era mi fascinación enloquecerla al igual que ella me enloquecía con solo tocarme.

Las siguientes semanas se fueron volando yo seguí con mis ocupaciones y Candy buscando los muebles para acoger nuestra casa, estaba demasiado contenta con la tarea, yo introduje también algunas ideas sobre todo en el estudio pero en si, la atmosfera de nuestro hogar la concibió en gran medida ella, al fin la casa quedo completa, contrate un pequeño grupo de servicio que ayudara a mantener la casa pero nadie se quedaba por las noches para las 5 de la tarde la casa solo nos pertenecía a Candy y a mi. Comenzamos a vivir nuestra vida en pareja oficialmente y las expectativas del futuro eran grandiosas.

* * *

><p>-Hola ¿Cómo te fue?<p>

-Bastante trabajo todo esta yendo de maravilla, toda va recuperándose poco a poco.

-Me alegro mucho, supongo que habrá mucho trabajo para ti de hoy en adelante.

-Si, así es cariño la ciudad crece y el acero va viento en popa.

-Quizás después sea posible recuperar Lakewood

-Candy cariño hemos hablado de eso, quizás fuera posible recuperarlo pero nosotros vivimos acá, ¿quien cuidara de esa propiedad? es enorme, necesita mucho mantenimiento y…

-Ok tienes razón, solo que…

-Entiendo lo que sientes créeme yo también lo comparto pero vivimos otra realidad… -Vi en sus ojos la tristeza, haber vendido Lakewood a sido una de las cosas mas difíciles que eh tenido que hacer en mi vida pero así tenia que ser no había en aquel momento otra salida, se que para ella también fue un tremendo shock vi en sus ojos tristeza y añoranza por el pasado pero era eso pasado, quizás el pasado pueda volver, quizás…

-Cariño no estés triste, eres mucho mas linda cuando sonríes -dije besando su infantil puchero- sabes tenemos una invitación a un evento mañana Viernes.

-¿A si? -dijo ella luchando por no dejar salir las lagrimas que bailaban en sus ojos añorantes- ¿es importante la invitación?

-Es mas bien por cortesía, la arquitecta Elizabeth Scoott encargada de reconstruir el famoso teatro de Shakespeare contacto al grupo Andrew para sus pedidos de acero, le vendimos la mitad y la otra parte fue donada. Recuerdas que un incendio lo arraso por completo el 6 de Marzo en 1926, el teatro ya esta terminado abrirá el 23 de Abril en el cumpleaños de Shakespeare que conveniente ¿no? Han criticado mucho a Elizabeth por su diseño moderno art deco creo contraste entre la modernidad y el romanticismo de las obras shakesperianas. Nos ha invitado para celebrar la próxima apertura, por ser uno de los donadores tengo que estar ahí al igual que muchos otros empresarios mas. No puedo rechazar la invitación puede ser una estupenda plataforma para nuevos proyectos.

-Hum… con que Elizabeth Scott, es muy joven ¿no te parece?

-Si tendrá unos 32 años, es toda una celebridad, cuando tomo la reconstrucción del Royal Shakespeare Company contaba con tan solo 29.

-WOW que impresionante.

-Si muy impresionante, acaso noto celos…

- Vamos no juegues -le dio un suave manotazo- ¿El evento será formal?

-Si cariño, muy formal.

-Me acompañas a elegir el vestido.

-Lo lamento pero no podre, tengo pendientes que requieren atención, lo siento.

-No importa mañana temprano me dedicare a eso.

-Cómprate un vestido muy lindo, quiero lucir a la hermosa mujer que amo y vive conmigo.

* * *

><p>A las 7 en punto de la noche la orquesta sonaba en el salón dando por iniciado el banquete para agasajar a todos aquellos que con su granito de arena contribuyeron a levantar el Teatro emblemático de la Royal Shakespeare Company. Todos empresarios de la mas alta elite inglesa y Americana, miembros de la casa real, las autoridades londinenses la compañía teatral y por supuesto la creadora de la nueva cara del teatro la joven arquitecta Elizabeth Scott engalanaban el evento.<p>

Todo era fiesta y algarabía William Shakespeare era sin duda un claro icono ingles, El presidente de la compañía teatral tomo la palabra, la orquesta dejo de tocar las parejas pararon de bailar y se volvieron hacia el pequeño estrado.

-Señoras y señores es un gran placer para nosotros llegar a este día, al fin nuestro teatro –dijo indicando a todos en el lugar- esta terminado -todos aplaudieron con gran entusiasmo era verdad los empresarios habían contribuido con donaciones para echarlo a andar nuevamente- este es un momento ideal para puntualizar que la señorita Scott a hecho un magnifico trabajo al mezclar el clasicismo con lo moderno, esa fachada art deco es de lo mas "interesante".

-jajajajajajajajaja -Toda la concurrencia rio ante el pequeño chiste, la verdad es que le habían criticado mucho el haber usado arte moderno en un teatro que exponía clásicos de la literatura inglesa pero Elizabeth Scott no le importaba en lo mas mínimo las criticas.

-Ese contraste que habla de un mundo cambiante quedara para la prosperidad, un enorme aplauso para la señorita Elizabeth Scott -ella se puso de pie la concurrencia la ovaciono largamente.

-Aprovechando el momento de las menciones y que el ha llegado de improvisto, quiero presentarles al nuevo director de la Royal Shakespeare Company, señores y señoras así como estrenamos teatro la compañía estrena nuevo director para la nueva gala de apertura, sin mas preámbulo Terrence Greum, un fuerte aplauso por favor -la ovación no se hizo esperar.

Terrence subió al estrado llevaba el cabello corto y un impecable traje gris acero muy por el contrario de los caballeros del salón quienes vestían de rigurosa etiqueta, como siempre su rostro era inexpresivo asintió un par de veces y dio la mano a todos en el estrado, deteniéndose en Elizabeth para darle un beso en ambas mejillas, después de las muestras de gran admiración hacia su persona y su brillante carrera la orquesta retomo el curso de la velada, tomo a Elizabeth y junto a ella reanudaron el baile.

Candy si apenas lo podía creer, realmente la noticia la había perturbado ni por asomo esperaba ver a Terrence en aquel lugar, sintió un vuelco en el corazón era como estar viendo al pasado de frente y no supo porque motivo eso le atemorizo.

-Vaya que sorpresa Terrence nuevo director de la compañía teatral,

-Tu lo sabias… -dijo Candy apenas audiblemente mientras no dejaban aun de aplaudir y la orquesta empezaba los acordes de la siguiente pieza.

-No, no lo sabía –Candy no supo como tomar el tono de voz de Albert. El la tomo por la cintura he iban a comenzar a bailar cuando un grupo de hombres se abría paso en la pista de baile llamándole.

-Sr. Andrew, ¡William! Por favor quiero presentarte al nuevo director -decía el hombre presidente del comité.

-Te presento a Terrence Greum, Terrence el es el Sr. Andrew uno de los donadores, el acero que se utilizo en la nave del teatro es Andrew.

-Terry

-Albert

-¿Se conocen?

-Si -dijeron los dos al unísono, en ese momento otras damas y caballeros se unieron al grupo y entre saludos y cortesías apenas si pudieron cruzar palabras.

- …Candy esta aquí… -fue lo único que alcanzo a escuchar Terry, la comitiva lo arrastro a otro lado del salón pero ese nombre se le grabo en la mente.

Albert se percato de que se encontraba solo, giro un poco pero no vio a Candy por ningún lugar, Terry parecía inamovible en sus expresiones pero sus ojos destellaban cruzando el salón de palmo a palmo. En ese momento la joven Scott llega a donde se encontraba.

Albert por educación la invita a bailar, habían llegado a entablar una relación de negocios afable, ella le proponía un nuevo proyecto, Albert solo sonreía, esa mujer era imparable apenas estaba terminando uno que había durado 4 largos años y ya esta planeando la estrategia de uno nuevo igual de grande y ambicioso.

-Vamos Elizabeth esto es una fiesta, disfruta, deja el trabajo de lado un solo día.

-William -sonrió ella encantadoramente- no tengo remedio ¿verdad? Lo siento, una oportunidad como esta no puedo desperdiciarla soy mujer y estoy rodeada de empresarios que pueden darme trabajo, una ocasión como esta no se da todos los días -la joven dama tenia razón en su condición de mujer arquitecta los hombres no confiaban demasiado, así que aprovechando el éxito y la euforia por su creación tenia que aprovechar la oportunidad.

Ella lo llamo a una pequeña junta con otros empresarios, Albert sabia que las fiestas para hombres como ellos eran así, siempre había negocios que discutir aun en el albor de una animada fiesta, se disculpo y busco a Candy, la vio en el balcón y se dirigió hacia allí.

-Candy ¿estas bien?

-Si, solo que estar en medio de toda esa gente de negocios no es para mí.

-Lo se pequeña, pero así será nuestra vida de hoy en adelante, ven no te preocupes, me harías el honor de cederme este baile -dijo el haciendo una elegante venia, ella sonrió y se tomo de su brazo. Se introdujeron en el salón rumbo hacia la pista de baile cuando la voz de Elizabeth lo llamo.

-¡William! -Candy miro a Albert con interrogación jamás había escuchado que alguien lo llamara por su nombre de pila cuando se trataba de negocios, una punzada de inquietud la atravesó, la gran cantidad de gente en el salón no permitió que identificara de donde provenía la voz, hasta que un escalofrió anticipado le recorrió la espalda erizándole la piel aun antes de que la mujer volviera a pronunciar el nombre de Albert por segunda vez.

-William aquí estas, eh logrado reunir a un grupo de empresarios –Ella se giro al mismo tiempo que Albert y sus ojos se estrellaron de frente con el pasado.

-Nunca lo dude Elizabeth -dijo Albert sonriéndole a la chica.

-Oh lo siento que mala educación la mía, Terrence te presento a William Albert Andrew.

-Si Lizzie lo conozco.

-¡A que maravilla! –Dijo la chica con demasiada emoción- entonces debes conocer a su esposa, aunque esta es la primera vez que tengo el placer de saludarla.

-Lo siento Elizabeth ella es Candice.

-Mucho gusto señorita Scott su trabajo con el teatro es muy interesante, realmente grandioso.

-Muchas gracias Candice puedes llamarme Elizabeth, me alegra que te agradara. Lo siento Candice el es Terrence Greum aunque no necesita presentación alguna jajajaja lo siento no pude evitar decirlo Terry jajajaja o ¿es que ya se conocen?

-Si Elizabeth nos conocimos en el colegio San Pablo, estudiamos allí…

-¿En serio? ¡Vaya que casualidad! Terry quien lo dijera estudiaste en el colegio mas conservador y retrograda de toda Inglaterra me sorprende tanto que no hayas acabado con el, jajajajaja lo siento amigo una pequeña broma a tus costillas,

-Muy graciosa Lizzie

-Vamos Terry es solo una broma pero por sus caras pareciera que casi lo lograste ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? -Candy no supo que responder estaba tensa como una cuerda a punto de romperse.

-En fin, entonces puedo robarle a Albert unos momentos Candice

-Elizabeth estábamos a punto de bailar y…

-No hay ningún problema, Terry puede ser el acompañante de Candice, se conocen así podrán recordar sus memorias de colegio.

En un momento que se perdió en el tiempo Elizabeth tomo del brazo a Albert y Candy se quedo parada mirándolo con una expresión que no supo como descifrar, su boca parecía querer decir algo pero las palabras no le salían, la masculina presencia tras su espalda la tenia tan erguida que no podía ni respirar, fue solo un instante pero Elizabeth lo noto.

-William no tienes ningún inconveniente en que Terry ocupe tu lugar por un momento ¿verdad? - Candy contuvo la respiración- el puede bailar esa pieza con Candice.

-Por supuesto no hay ningún problema -dijo Albert con una sonrisa, una que Candy no le conocía.

-Perfecto ahora vamos tú serás un gran apoyo para mi -dijo aferrándose mas al brazo de Albert- Terry cuida bien de la señora Andrew.

-En un momento regreso - fue la despedida de Albert hacia Candy.

Sin decir nada mas vio como Albert se alejaba con Elizabeth tomada de su brazo, la cabeza le dio vueltas, las palabras resonaban fuertemente y el salón entero giro a su alrededor aturdiéndola cuando una mano la toco suavemente por la espalda y con suavidad pero definitiva firmeza la adentro en la pista, ella como autómata adopto la posición de baile, el tomo su mano la elevo entre la suya y ella con timidez lo toco apenas por el hombro ensanchado, alzando un poco mas el brazo por la altura de el.

Bailaron toda la pieza sin decir una sola palabra. Al terminar Terry la tomo por el codo y la escolto a un costado de la pista de baile.

-Hace demasiado calor aquí -dijo ella y se alejo hacia el balcón, allí el viento fresco le erizo la piel cubierta por una fina capa de sudor, aun estaba aturdida pareciera que no había vivido los minutos anteriores.

-¿Y si fue un sueño? -dijo para sus adentros pero una voz conocida le hizo darse cuenta que no.

-Aquí tienes Candy -le paso una copa con champaña.

-Gracias… -tome la copa balanceándola en mi mano mirando el liquido dorado y espumoso me sentía tonta tenia que recomponerme de inmediato, si Terrence actuaba con total normalidad yo no debía dejar de mostrar lo contrario, aunque sabia que por dentro el verle de nuevo después de… -vivir con Albert- no, no, no, quise decir que después de tanto tiempo me había afectado, era algo sorpresivo, algo que no me esperaba, me había hecho a la idea de que nunca mas volveríamos a toparnos, ahora me parecía una tontería los dos estamos vivos y algún día podría suceder y sucedió.

Ahora el mundo le parecía a Candy un lugar demasiado pequeño e Inglaterra una caja minúscula donde inexplicablemente se sentía asfixiada. Antes de que pudiera pensar una excusa coherente para su tonto comportamiento una pregunta le derritió las rodillas.

-¿Cómo te va?

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sound Track:<strong>_

_**Ardiente Tentación, Alexandra Rosaldo.**_

_**Pues aqui esta el primer capitulo con todo y soud track,espero que les haya atrapado¡ **_

_**La historia de Elizabeth Scott es real, ella fue la joven arquitecta que diseño el nuevo teatro de la Shakespeare Real Company, despues de que este quedara reducido a cenizas por un incendio, es una lastima no poder mostrar aqui imagenes del antes y despues del teatro. Esta compañia se encuentra en efecto en Stratford Upon Avon en Inglaterra, tierra natal de William Shakeapeare.**_

_**En breve les subire el siguiente capitulo, portense mal y cuidense muy bien¡ :)**_


	2. AMOR APASIONADO

_**DESTINO**_

_**AMOR APASIONADO**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

Ahora el mundo le parecía a Candy un lugar demasiado pequeño e Inglaterra una caja minúscula donde inexplicablemente se sentía asfixiada. Antes de que pudiera pensar una excusa coherente para su tonto comportamiento una pregunta le derritió las rodillas.

-¿Como te va?

Dijo el tan escuetamente bebiendo luego de su copa que casi suelto una carcajada por lo estúpido de la situación, ¿Qué como me va? Bien, muy bien, hace años que estoy feliz y vivo con Albert es un hombre maravilloso, comprensivo, me adora y cumple mis mas mínimos caprichos es un ser grandioso y me siento una reina junto a el… es una verdadera locura que el resultara ser el abuelo William ¿no? Siempre unida a el por lazos invisibles, siempre cerca como mi ángel guardián, siempre salvándome de mis soledades, siempre ahí…

-Bien, me va bien, y no tienes que decírmelo Terry a ti te va muy bien -fue lo que logre contestar, me sorprendí de mi respuesta interna ¿por que había pensado todo eso? ¿Por que quería dejar en claro quien era Albert en mi vida? Me recompuse de inmediato de mi perorara mental y seguí hablando sobre terreno neutral- Te felicito por tu nuevo trabajo, director de la compañía de Shakespeare, seguramente debe ser todo un orgullo para ti, se cuanto amas el teatro… -el giro su rostro, me miro fijamente sentí que sus ojos me habían traspasado entera. No debí decir eso…

-Gracias Candice, de todas las felicitaciones que recibí esta noche la tuya es la que mas aprecio porque se que es en verdad sincera.

Me quede sin aliento con su respuesta ¿acaso dijo lo que creo que dijo?

-No esperaba encontrarte en este ambiente, no tenia idea de que Albert fuera uno de los donadores para la reconstrucción del teatro, la verdad no estaba muy enterado sobre ese asunto, me dedique a armar la puesta en escena que se estrenara en Abril para la apertura, el que yo dirija la compañía se ha mantenido en secreto; publicidad, ya lo sabes mientras menos se conozca la realidad, mas se especula.

-Si, lo que desconocemos nos atrae… -dije sin pensar, mas bien era exactamente lo que sentía, lo que me unió a Albert, lo que indudablemente me unió hace mucho tiempo a Terry.

-Tú lo has dicho

Dijo sonriendo, de pronto fue para mí como si un sol deslumbrante brillara en una noche llena de estrellas ¿hacia cuanto tiempo que no lo había visto sonreír? Ni siquiera el ultimo día que nos vimos en Nueva York, su sonrisa era casi una mueca; con dolor descubrí el porque pero hoy mi corazón se regocijo al verle sonreír como lo hacia el adolescente de quien me enamore locamente.

Aunque su cuerpo indudablemente había dejado la pubertad para convertirse en un hombre en plenitud su rostro seguía siendo el mismo, un podo mas afilado, mas masculino, el corte de cabello lo hacía verse muy atractivo, el cabello largo ya no le sentaría bien. Estaba pulcramente vestido, pero como siempre tenia que imponer la rebeldía era el único que vestía un traje que no fuera negro, se distinguía de entre los demás varones por ese detalle, algunas veces leí que lo llamaban excéntrico pero yo conocía quien era Terrence Grandchester; lo olvidaba, el cambio su apellido, también se la razón que tuvo para hacerlo. Ahora es Terrence Greum ojala el haya hecho las pases con su padre.

-Estas muy pensativa Candice -Puedo imaginar las muchas ideas que pasan por tu cabeza Candy, si no te conociera como lo hice podría jurar que tus propios pensamientos no te permiten ni hablar, al igual que a mi.

-Pensaba en el cambio de tu apellido -dije con naturalidad.

-Si, tú eres de las pocas personas que saben con certeza el motivo real, Lo sabes ¿no es así?

Le sonreí, asentí afirmativamente pero no dije palabra alguna.

-Tu también has cambiado de apellido, ahora eres Candice Andrew -esa afirmación me paralizo- les enviare boletos para la apertura del teatro -dijo sin mas comentarios- eres toda una mujer casada, hacen linda pareja.

-Si, gracias.

-Supe que Alistear murió en combate -Cambie de tema ante su escueta respuesta no era necesario hablar sobre lo obvio.

-Si, fue hace tanto… el monstruo de la guerra lo arranco de nuestra familia -dije con dolor- que bueno que termino… ahora solo queda volver a reconstruir… -dije mirando al cielo.

-También se que Anie y Archivald contrajeron nupcias y que los Legan tienen unos hoteles fabulosos, bastante cómodos, tuve la fortuna de hospedarme en uno de ellos en Atlanta, fui afortunado puesto que ninguno de los hermanos coraje estaban ahí en aquel momento jajajajajajajajajajajaja

Rió encantadoramente y mi cuerpo vibro entero al escucharlo, mi memoria voló a tiempos lejanos donde sobre el césped compartimos tantas cosas, éramos muy jóvenes entonces como íbamos a imaginar siquiera las vueltas que daría el destino.

-Me entere de que los Andrew sufrieron un duro golpe debido a la gran Depresión.

-Si es verdad Albert tuvo que vender Lakewood -dije con mucha nostalgia no podía evitarlo.

-Ahí fue donde lo conociste, donde te salvo al caer de una cascada, en ese lugar es donde están los jardines de Anthony y mucha de la historia de la familia Andrew.

-Si, ¿lo recuerdas? -pregunte emocionada.

-Como si fuera ayer…

Cada vez que hacia ese tipo de comentarios no se por que me venia bien cambiar de tema -Y tu madre ¿Cómo esta ella?

-De maravilla, hermosa y grácil como siempre

-Cuando la veas o le escribas puedes enviarle mis saludos

-Por supuesto Candice de tu parte.

Por fin moje mis labios con la champaña, nos quedamos los dos ahí en el balcón por unos minutos mas sin decir nada, después de todo lo que pasamos creí que si algún día llegaba este momento tendría tanto que preguntarle tanto que decirle pero no me salen las palabras, las memorias me inundan y el corazón late tan fuerte, tan nítidamente acompasado a mi respiración que puedo escucharlo muy claro en mis oídos… oigo latir mi corazón… después de muchos años.

-Greum, ahí esta, el presidente del consejo lo requiere -dijo un hombre delgado y algo agitado.

-En un momento voy -dijo Terry sin que quedara lugar a un nuevo intento por parte del hombre que claramente lo había estado buscando, el hombre asintió y se alejo de inmediato.

-Creo que debes ir, debe ser importante.

-No tan importante como charlar contigo después de tanto tiempo Candice, seguramente se tratara de mas presentaciones con personas importantes -dijo el con un gesto de aburrimiento- no soy lo que se llama el alma de las fiestas y las cortesías no se me dan.

Sonreí

-¿Por qué sonríes?

-Mientes

-¿En que? –dijo el con mejor semblante y muy interesado.

-Eres muy cortes, algo infantil pero muy buen anfitrión.

-¿A si?

-Si, te esfuerzas demasiado para esconderlo pero eres un gentil anfitrión, recuerdo tus atenciones en tu mansión de Escocia y…

-Oye, solo no lo publiques prefiero que sigan pensando que soy un ermitaño excéntrico, un bohemio geniudo que solo se aguanta a si mismo -dijo el con una encantadora sonrisa y un gesto fingido de advertencia.

No pude evitar sonreír a mandíbula batiente, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por instantes y un suspiro involuntario escapo de los mas profundo de mi boca, salió desde mi pecho subió por mi garganta y escapo furtivamente sin que pudiera detenerlo, casi podría jurar que a Terry le sucedió lo mismo. Debe ser por la nostalgia, por los recuerdos de tiempos lejanos, si, eso debió ser.

-Mr. Greum se requiere de su presencia -aviso nuevamente el hombre con mas severidad, el dulce encanto se rompió.

-Señora Andrew fue un placer haberla acompañado, quizás en otra ocasión podamos vernos donde ningún achichincle molesto interrumpa las memorias de viejos amigos.

-Si Terry -conteste sonriendo ante su desfachatez, tomo galantemente mi mano y poso un beso entre mis nudillos que erizo mi piel al contacto de su aliento tibio y la frescura de sus labios- Ahora ve que te esperan.

-Me apena tener que dejarte sola.

-No te preocupes yo le explicare a Elizabeth que tuviste que atender a…

-No es necesario que expliques nada a nadie -lo mire a los ojos- hasta luego Candice, no tuve oportunidad de charlar con Albert me encantaría verle en otras circunstancias, esta demasiado ocupado.

-Tu también lo estas, las fiestas para hombres como ustedes no significan diversión sino trabajo.

-La diferencia Candice es que yo puedo marcharme en este mismo momento si lo deseo y ante mi descaro nadie se extrañaría por el contrario seria excepcional que me quedara hasta el final de la velada. No soy esclavo de nada, ni de nadie.

-Mr. Greum…

-Maldición… No puedes culparme del por que huyo de "esto" como de la misma peste, hasta luego.

Y así como llego se marcho, como siempre lo hacia en el pasado, sin cortesías fingidas; al pasar junto al tipo que lo llamaba con apuro ni siquiera lo tomo en cuenta lo ignoro olímpicamente como si no existiera, no pude evitar sonreír y una ternura se esparció por mi pecho, seguía siendo el mismo malcriado berrinchudo del pasado a pesar de que su figura adolescente había quedado atrás para dar paso a la guapura de hombre que era ahora.

* * *

><p>Paso una hora mas y seguía platicando con las esposas de los empresarios, aquella se había vuelto de una velada de fiesta a un Té canasta, muy pocas parejas bailaban y las risas femeninas llenaban el lugar, de vez en cuando miraba por todo el salón Terry se había marchado también.<p>

Era tarde ya los mozos daban indicaciones a las señoras de parte de sus esposos, debían marcharse porque la "junta de trabajo" aun no terminaba. Las mujeres se iban a sus casas con sus choferes y sin sus maridos. De pronto vislumbre mi futuro y sonreí resignada, seguramente ese seria el mío también regresar sola a casa sin Albert, como bien lo dijo George en sus tiempos de vagabundo se tomo todas las vacaciones de una vida así que ahora y bajo las circunstancias tenia mas que nunca el deber de devolver el prestigio a su empresa y eso solo se lograría trabajando –hice un mohín- ya debería estar acostumbrada, cuantas veces no lo vi ir y venir. Creí que al menos ahora podríamos compartir las noches juntos pero creo que hable demasiado pronto. No podía quejarme era la vida de una esposa, ser la roca de su marido.

Los minutos transcurrieron y el salón fue quedando vacío, al fin Albert apareció por la puerta del salón.

-Al fin -suspire aliviada.

-Lo siento cariño esta junta se extendió demasiado.

-Podemos marcharnos ahora, estoy agotada ¿pasa algo Albert?

-Tengo que enviarte de regreso a casa, la exposición de proyecto es muy interesante y aun no acaba. En cuanto termine iré de inmediato.

Si, había hablado demasiado rápido, el futuro era ahora. –Esta bien cariño no te preocupes.

-Mandare pedir un taxi para ti. Esperare contigo a que llegue.

-No de ninguna manera vuelve allá y no dejes que ese proyecto lo tome otro acerero.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si ahora ve y demuéstrales quienes son empresas Andrew – el sonrió agradecido, le di un beso para quitarle el pesar en su mirada- vamos ve, el taxi no debe tardar.

-Esta bien, te veo en casa.

Espere otros 20 minutos mas y un taxi aparco en la entrada, cansada y harta de la espera me dirigí hacia el pórtico, acomode mi chalina en mis hombros baje la escalinata y sin preguntar ni esperar cortesías abrí la portezuela cuando el mozo me llamo.

-Lo siento Sra. Andrew este no es su transporte.

-Claro que si mi esposo lo pidió para mí, llevo demasiado tiempo esperando -dije cansada e irritada.

-Si, sabemos que su esposo llamo un transporte para usted pero ese aun no llega.

-Pues yo me voy en este automóvil, en este preciso momento.

-Lo siento pero no puedo permitirlo.

-¡Como se atreve! –dije incrédula y mas molesta aun.

-Es que no es su transporte, disculpe usted solo cumplo con mi trabajo.

-Que mas da es un taxi no es propiedad de nadie y juro por lo mas sagrado que me iré en el -conteste tratando de no elevar demasiado la voz.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

-Mr. Greum su transporte ha llegado –dijo el mozo con servilismo.

-Sra. Andrew… -dijo Terry mirándome sin entender el porque peleaba con el mozo.

-Así que es tu taxi, creí que te habías marchado.

-No traje mi auto y este de alquiler lo pedí hace hora y media tengo un vuelo a temprana hora mañana.

-¿Qué? ¡Tanto tendré que esperar por el mío!

-Pero no entiendo ¿y Albert?

-Su reunión aun no termina y prefiero irme a casa.

-Te llevare, vamos sube al auto.

-No te molestes esperare, o una de dos, o termina la reunión y me voy con Albert o llega el taxi que me pidió, lo primero que suceda.

-Puedes esperarlo si deseas pero…

-Ya lo se, esas juntas son interminables…

-En el otro caso no permitiré que regreses sola a casa a esta hora, vamos, te ves cansada no me cuesta nada dejarte de paso, vamos…

Suspire rendida, no quería quedarme dormida en un sillón o una silla del salón perdiendo completamente el estilo lo mejor seria irme a mi casa. Mire hacia el salón algo dentro de mi bullía seria nerviosismo o seria que no era correcto irme de esa forma con… Terry. Me pregunte si a Albert podría molestarle inmediatamente me rete a mi misma, Albert no es ese tipo de persona.

-Gracias en verdad lo agradezco –subí al automóvil ayudada por el que caballerosamente tendió su mano, cuando el automóvil comenzó la marcha abrí la ventanilla y le mostré la lengua al mozo en señal de triunfo a lo cual el geniudo hombre mostro asombro.

-jajajajajajajajaja No has cambiado Candy jajajajajajajajajajaja

Sonreí también, mi corazón vibro al escucharlo llamarme como lo hacia en el pasado.

-¿Que dirección debo dar al conductor?

-Oh si, lo siento calle Stratford Upon Avon

-Stratford Upon Avon -el auto se dirigió hacia la dirección.

-Iba a hacerme de una casa en esa calle a mi parecer es una de las mas hermosa de todo Londres el vecindario es excelente. Que suerte tuvieron en encontrar un lugar son muy codiciadas.

-Si la verdad que si -me estremecí involuntariamente ante la sola idea de tener a Terry como vecino y verle todos los días, mi corazón volvió a latir desbocado- La casa es preciosa desde que la vi la primera vez, no se, algo me atrajo, me enamore a primera vista de ella, fue algo extraño pero me llamo tanto la atención… -un suspiro salió de mis labios- Albert busco al dueño y la compro.

-Mhmm… seguimos ¿o ya nos pasamos? -dijo el sin mucho interés por mi platica, debe de estar cansado también, era casi la media noche.

-Debe cruzar el canal por favor - dije al conductor, Terry me miro yo le sonreí, el automóvil cruzo el pequeño puente de piedra del canal, viro y enfilo por la calle oscura y vacía.

-¿Que numero Candy?

-1302 -Terry volvió a mirarme nuevamente como si no me hubiera escuchado creí ver algo en sus ojos pero su rostro parecía inexpresivo casi al instante el auto se detuvo.

-¿Esta es tu casa?

-Si

El chofer se bajo y abrió la portezuela, Terry se apeo del automóvil lo giro y me ayudo a bajar.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No en lo absoluto, Madame esta servida, esta en su hogar -dijo el con ese tono seco y serio que hacia años no escuchaba.

-Muchas gracias has sido muy gentil en traerme, disculpa la molestia en verdad lo atesoro.

-No ha sido ninguna.

Nos quedamos parados frente a frente mirándonos sin hablar no supe porque motivo pero la forma en como el me miraba hizo que me sintiera muy pequeña, casi atemorizada; de pronto la atmosfera se había tensado cuando hacia apenas unos minutos veníamos bromeando. El chofer al cerrar la puerta nos saco de ese mudo trance.

Sin saber que mas decir gire hacia mi casa el se adelanto un poco y abrió la puerta de madera, entre y camine por el pasillo de adoquines haciendo ruidito con mis zapatos de tacón, ese pequeño detalle del taconeo me fascinaba si no estuviera tan cansada desfilaría una y otra vez por el sendero solo para oír mis propios pasos aunque justo en este momento por el silencio y la tensión en el aire me parecía que sonaban muy fuerte ¿o era acaso mi corazón? Busque en mi bolso las llaves a unos pasos de la puerta.

-¿Todo en orden Candy?

-Ehm creo…

-¿Que sucede?

-No tengo llaves –dije avergonzada, recordando que creí no necesitarlas por ir con Albert y en nuestro automóvil, no imagine que tendría que regresar yo sola.

El se encamino hacia mi con toda su formidable altura, inmediatamente antes de que viniera a salvarme como a la estúpida e ingenua princesa del cuento en apuros me levante sobre mis puntas y toque el marco de la puerta, nada, no había signos de copia de llaves. El se rio de que apenas mis dedos podía rozar el borde del marco.

-Ese lugar es demasiado obvio Candy.

-Tienes una mejor idea -dije acomodando mi chal sobre mis hombros desnudos nuevamente.

El se giro, en el candil que alumbraba la entrada busco algo, yo mire hacia la calle los setos del jardín y los pinos tapaban la vista al conductor del taxi, el se volvió a mi con una llave en la mano.

-¿Como lo supiste?

-El mejor escondite es estar a la vista de todos aparentemente -dijo el guiñándome un ojo, yo aun no podía creerlo, la llave estaba dentro del candil pero como era dorada se camuflaba muy bien con el latón pulido y la luz amarilla. La tome aun incrédula y la hundí en la cerradura increíblemente la chapa cedió.

-WOW, si es la llave.

-Muy bien, me alegro, ahora debes buscarle otro escondite, el chofer del tax…

- Desde su posición no pudo ver de donde la sacaste -dije ingenuamente.

-No puede hacerlo pero yo lo se, búscale un nuevo escondite. Buenas noches Candy ahora entra a tu hogar.

No supe como interpretar sus palabras solo me giraban en la cabeza, buscando en mi vocabulario algo que decir me percate de como sus pasos sonaban sobre el camino de adoquines que yo adoraba y de repente, silencio. Enfoque su masculina figura y vi como miraba hacia un costado.

"Hora bendita y única, esta todo, la tierra, el aire, el suelo,

Preparado como para una fiesta, las pupilas se absorben,

Entrelazarse las manos, un ángel invisible junta y oprime sin rumor los labios…

Y algo sin nombre y sin substancia, un éxtasis de gloria, un fluido, un halito.

Y sube del corazón a las esferas y baja del corazón hasta los astros,

Y huelen como nunca los rosales y el césped es de raso…

Y el cielo se estrella de luciérnagas y hormiguean de estrellas los espacios

Y entre las sobras el ruiseñor canta de su hembra y de su voz enamorado"

-Es precioso… -Me acerque a el totalmente conmovida, su voz me sumió en un trance tan placentero que parecía haberme hipnotizado, había declamado aquellos versos con una dulzura que no creí conocer antes, su voz aterciopelada y pulida ni baja ni alta su voz profunda me embrujo, como siempre es una delicia escucharlo con el corazón en la mano porque sabe como ganárselo, lo eh sabido siempre.

-Si es hermosa, hora del beso.

-¿Cómo? –dije algo nerviosa.

-La poesía "hora del beso" la recordé, mira esa luna Candy, es hermosa.

Me acerque un poco mas, el resplandor salía por encima del tejado de mi casa para luego emerger una enorme plateada y resplandeciente luna.

-Es perfecta -dije casi sin aliento, no es que no la hubiera notado antes pero en ese ángulo tras de mi casa, en ese preciso instante fui consiente de su belleza, tanta era su galanura esa noche que había inspirado a Terry a declamar espontáneamente, su luz parecía iluminarnos como un reflector enfoca a los actores principales sobre el escenario, me estremecí.

-Si lo es.

-La poesía que recitaste también lo es -el solo hizo esa mueca de medio lado esa que antes me dejaba embobada.

-Creo que ya te eh entretenido demasiado, buenas noches.

-No, no, no, es un placer poder escucharte en audiencia privada -dije con una sincera sonrisa.

-¿En verdad? -el asombrado por mis palabras dio un paso hacia atrás y piso el filo del corredor de adoquines trato de hacer equilibrio con sus brazos pero parecía no lograrlo me abalance para tomarlo de la mano ya que iba directo a aterrizar de espalda sobre el jardín pero en mi movimiento pise algo esponjoso y mi tacón se doblo, algo se metió entre mi falda y se enredo en mis zapatos haciéndome trastabillar cómicamente, en lugar de ayudar a Terry lo empuje con mas fuerza y fuimos a caer en el jardín yo vergonzosamente encima de el.

Fue tan bochornosa la escena, el cayo de espaldas sobre el jardín aplastando las plantas y yo de rodillas en medio de sus piernas y sobre su abdomen, estaba completamente apenada podía sentir como la cara me ardía de la vergüenza.

-Lo… siento…

su risa burlona me llevo de la pena a la ira y después a la risa y aunque sentía que las lágrimas salían de mis ojos por la revoltura de emociones no pude contener las carcajadas de la ridícula situación.

-Discúlpame, quería ayudarte y… algo se atoro en el tacón de mi zapato -Me hice hacia un lado para poder sentarme, por mas que intente levantarme no lo conseguí el tubo cerrado de mi vestido de encaje no me lo permitió. El se irguió un poco y sentado sobre las plantas arruinadas tomo mi pie y lo elevo un poco, quito un bulbo de narciso del jardín encajado en el tacón y varios tallos con capullos que se enredaron entre las hebillas de mis zapatos y el encaje de mi vestido que recolecte en mi cómico trayecto.

-Creo que los narcisos deben odiarnos, es la segunda vez que los aplastamos -sonrió mientras terminaba de quitar los tallos de entre mis pies.

-Es verdad -dije asombrada de que lo recordara, yo casi lo había olvidado pero el momento volvió tan claro como si hubiera sucedido ayer- deberían los jardineros poner una restricción en nuestra contra para salvaguardar los narcisos -dije siguiendo el juego, la verdad es que los recuerdos llegaron a raudales, de pronto me vi junto a Terry sentada en el jardín que estaba a punto de florecer según había dicho el jardinero, como aquella vez en el colegio donde caí encima de el por culpa de los narcisos y ahora nuevamente había sucedido, el deja vu nos hizo su presa a ambos parecía ver en sus ojos que estaba recordando aquella tarde al igual que yo.

-¿Me ayudas?

El se levanto de inmediato y me ayudo a levantarme de nuestro "lecho de capullos" el saco de Terry quedo arruinado así como mi vestido. Comenzó a sacudirse el pantalón y las mangas del saco.

-Tu traje esta arruinado, deberías entrar tengo un cepillo que quitara los restos de tierra.

-No es necesario, tengo que irme.

-Por favor no puedo permitir que te vayas así el saco no tendrá remedio después, permíteme al menos cepillarlo, no tardare mucho, vamos ya no muerdo –dije con una estúpida sonrisa ¡demonios por que había dicho tal cosa! Creo que fue exactamente lo mismo que pensó el porque parecía estudiar la posibilidad, cuando se giro y camino hacia el taxi en la acera sin decir una palabra sentí un terrible escalofrió pero no se comparo al estremecimiento que me recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando lo vi regresar hacia mi.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra camine y entre en mi casa seguida de el. Encendí las luces conforme atravesábamos la estancia, deje la mantilla española en la silla junto a la mesa y encendí la lámpara.

-Permíteme -alce los brazos para pedirle el saco, la idea de acercarme a el me aterraba, mucho menos podía si quiera pensar en tocarle otra vez. El desabrocho el saco y lo paso por entre sus brazos la camisa blanca bajo el chaleco gris quedo al descubierto, mi mirada parecía volar hacia el y al mismo tiempo evitaba mirarle por mas de un segundo, al fin me lo paso y con la prenda entre mis manos me dirigí a la cocina.

-Tu casa es muy acogedora Candy.

-Gracias el crédito es todo mío -dije orgullosa llevando la conversación hacia ese sitio que considere inofensivo.

-¿Tu la decoraste?

-Acaso no me crees,

-No es eso, solo que te felicito pecosa, la verdad tiene calor de hogar.

Cambio de tema.

-Bueno el estudio esta mas a gusto de Albert, una que otra idea mía pero por lo gen… Terry…

-Me dirigí hacia el estudio y ahí estaba recorriéndolo con curiosidad.

-Vaya no se que tiene los estudios que atraen tanto a los hombres -dije sonriendo.

-Lo siento espero no…

-No, adelante

-Tienen una colección interesante…

-Si así es.

-Que veo aquí, libros de medicina –me miro con una sonrisa.

-Son mis libros de enfermería -dije orgullosa- fui la segunda mejor calificación de mi generación.

-WOW pecosa quien te viera.

-Oye, eso me sonó a insulto -dije con fingida molestia recargada en el marco de la puerta.

-De ninguna manera estoy feliz de que alcanzaras tus metas, sabia que serias de las mejores, tienes vocación Candy.

Sus sinceras palabras me conmovieron muy hondo que casi quise llorar, me contuve, el siguió por el mismo estante.

-¡Tienes una colección completa de las obras de Shakespeare! Estoy impresionado, son de las ediciones limitadas –dijo feliz sacando un libro y hojeándolo con delicadeza pero sumo interés- son idénticas a las que había en la residencia de Escocia, ahora están en mi casa -dijo mirándome emocionado como un niño, de pronto lo recordé y mi corazón dejo de latir ¿Qué es lo que esta imaginando?

-Son de Albert… -dije de inmediato.

-Y ¿Por qué están junto a tus libros de medicina? Olvida que pregunte no es de mi incumbencia -dijo secamente guardando el libro en su lugar.

-Bueno, no lo se, al acomodarlos quedaron así al azar, realmente no hay un orden especifico o algún motivo para estar como están -dije tratando de explicar aunque no tenia porque hacerlo sentí la necesidad.

-Vaya, es la primera vez que escucho que hay una biblioteca hecha al azar, por lo general… olvídalo no me hagas caso.

Sus palabras destellaron en mi mente y el momento en que Albert y yo acomodamos los libros vino tan rápidamente a mí que podía verlo claramente había apenas pasado a lo mucho una semana.

Recuerdo que lo primero que desempaque fueron mis libros de medicina y yo escogí su lugar, después de vaciar la caja seguí con otra, saque el primer libro y… Era Romero y Julieta…

_**Flash back**_

-¿Que pasa pequeña?

-Nada

-Que colección te toco Candy

-Creo que Shakespeare

-Es una de mis colecciones más preciadas por su valor y antigüedad

-Donde la quieres colocar pequeño Berth.

-Mhmm no lo se, donde sugieres.

-Pues… la verdad lo que quiero es terminar rápido, muero de hambre, si no te importa los colocare aquí, fue en donde me quede… -Oh dios… y después Albert me contesto

-¿Estas segura? - ¿por que me pregunto eso?

-Si, así no te perderás cuando los busques sabrás de inmediato que tu Shakespeare esta a mi lado.

_**Fin del flash back.**_

Shakespeare esta a mi lado… fue donde me quede… ¿estas segura?... Shakespeare… Medicina… yo… nuevo director de la Shakespeare Royal Company… el mejor actor Shakesperiano Terrence Greum, Terry… Shakespeare esta a mi lado… mis libros de medicina… Shakespeare… Terry… Shakespeare… ¡TERRY!

-Es el hogar de Pony

La voz de Terry hizo que mi cabeza dejara de girar sin control.

-Ehm… si, así es, lo pinto uno de los huérfanos del hogar, es precioso ¿no te parece que Slim hizo un buen trabajo? -el estaba recargado sobre la chimenea viendo muy de cerca la pintura colgada en el tiro. Yo estaba algo aturdida necesitaba serenarme no se que me pasaba pero necesitaba alejarme de allí.

-Ahora vuelvo.

Para distraer mi mente prepare te de azahar y puse en una bandeja unas galletitas de avena que había preparado por la tarde. Creo que siendo casi media noche no era lo más indicado pero que mas daba necesitaba distraer mi mente con algo. El saco seguía en el respaldo de la silla mientras se secaba de la humedad del cepillo. Camine por el pasillo de regreso al estudio y a cada paso mi temor se hacia mas grande como si supiera que algo muy malo me esperaba allí dentro para tragarme, casi podía sentir como mis manos hacia vibrar la charola, la apreté con fuerza ¿Qué diablos me pasaba? Solo era Terry no era ningún monstruo al cual temer, no había nada que temer, de pronto las notas del viejo piano alemán vibraron en el aire, yo contuve el aliento, no podía ser…

Me quede parada en la puerta sin saber que hacer no me atrevía a dar un paso mas hacia dentro de la habitación Terry seguía interpretando la misma melodía que alguna vez toco para mí en Escocia. El viejo piano del fondo vibro febril, sus acordes sonaron perfectos como en sus mejores tiempos parecía que el viejo instrumento volvía a la vida con el toque de los dedos de Terrence, Mi respiración estaba agitada mi corazón latía desbocado, los recuerdos llegaron a raudales y un antiguo dolor volvió a oprimir mi pecho.

De repente interrumpió la melodía y cerro de un jalón el piano, me asuste tanto que deje caer la charola con todo el contenido vertido sobre el piso de madera. Terry se giro de pronto por el estruendo de la porcelana estrellándose.

-Lo siento Candy te asuste.

-No, bueno si, si me asustaste estaba escuchado la melodía y de pronto ese cerrón tan brusco me… -dije mientras al mismo tiempo los dos nos inclinábamos a recoger los pedazos de las tazas rotas y las galletas regadas en la entrada húmeda y perfumada por el te de azahar. Colocamos todo en la bandeja de plata nuevamente y nos levantamos al mismo tiempo.

-Creo que debo irme –dijo girándose hacia la ventana- podrías traer mi saco por favor.

Su voz estaba afectada yo no supe que hacer tampoco entendía como es que estaba sucediendo "esto".

-Maldición el taxi se ha ido, no me espero.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué se fue?

-No lo se, le dije expresamente que me esperara.

-Entonces llamare a otro –dije de inmediato.

-No te molestes será mejor que me vaya ahora.

-Pero ¿por que?

-Por que, que Candy.

Me quede muda, no podía decir nada mi boca quería gritar que no se fuera así pero al mismo tiempo tenia mucho miedo. Nos miramos, el esperaba una respuesta lo vi en sus ojos pero yo era incapaz de pronunciarla.

-Será mejor que me vaya - De pronto lo vi como si luchara contra si mismo dio unos pasos hacia atrás y tropezó con la mesa de lectura tambaleándola un objeto cayo al suelo haciendo un fuerte ruido.

-¡Mi joyero! -grite, el joyero cayo lentamente frente a mis ojos, cayo sobre la esquina frontal derecha y se destrozo vaciando el contenido sobre el suelo.

-Lo siento mucho Candy -dijo el apenado ayudándome a recoger el contenido… ¡o no!- Era muy especial para ti, lo lamento en verdad.

-Si, Albert me lo obsequio perteneció a su familia –apresuradamente intente juntar los recortes que se habían salido del grueso sobre.

-Una herencia valiosa, de verdad lo lamento pagare para que lo reparen y lo dejen intacto.

Yo casi no escuchaba sus palabras me urgía juntar el contenido y volverlo a meter de nuevo aunque la tapa y la caja hubieran quedado separadas con el impacto. El se agacho y paso la mano bajo el ultimo estante, me dio sin fijarse el atado con sus cartas, lo tome de inmediato pero al jalarlo el no lo soltó, me paralice, en su otra mano sostenía una de los recortes de periódico que yo celosamente guardaba de el. Entonces miro alrededor y observo bien, volvió boca arriba los trozos de periódico, los junto todos y se puso de pie, no soltaba el fajo de cartas, yo no sabia que decir, ¿que demonios podía decir? Ni siquiera me serviría fingir demencia en este momento.

-Candy ¿por qué guardas mis cartas? ¿Por qué tienes estos recortes? Son viejos, están gastados por el tiempo, Candy dime ¿Por qué? -dijo el con ansiedad, yo me sentí perdida.

Era verdad ¿por que guardaba todo aquello? No había motivo alguno, en ese momento no podía encontrar motivo alguno para que yo hiciera tal cosa, estaba con Albert, estaba feliz, que necesidad había de guardar el pasado, dios mío ni yo misma me atrevía a contestar, no quería pensar en la razón no había hecho falta en muchos, muchos años, en todo momento estaba Albert presente pero ahora en este preciso momento no estaba, estaba Terry y no sabia que hacer.

CONTIUNARA...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sound track de este capitulo:<em>**

_**El no eres tú, Horóscopos de Durango.**_

_**La poesia que recita Terry a Candy se llama "La hora del beso" el autor lo desconosco.**_

_**Gracias Especiales a:**_

_**Chris, hola muchas gracias por animarte a dejarme este mensajito que bueno que te gusten mis letras, me da harto gusto saberlo jajajaja muchas gracias¡ DEUDA SALDADA... chris le dare termino cuando acabe este fic que es corto consta de 6 capitulos los cuales ya estan terminados solo me falta el epilogo que lo estoy escribiendo en estos momentos, despues de darle salida a DESTINO que me traia loca con tanta idea, seguire con el final de Deuda, muchas gracias por el interes¡ Saludos.**_

_**Litac, pues aqui esta DESTINO, me da gusto que te haya atrapado jejeje ya veras lo que viene o lo que sucedio despues de ese encuentro jejeje y lo que vendra a continuacion, Albert y Candy hijoles... pues que te digo, se supone que esa siempre fue la idea ¿que no? pues yo digo que. ¿y si Terry aparece de repente? ¿que haria Candy? jejeje Elizabeth Scott tiene su historia... :) gracias mil gracias por el mensaje eso me anima mucho¡ un afectuoso saludo.**_


	3. Amor Pre Destinado

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo contiene material solo para mayores de edad, favor de mantener la discrecion si no concuerdas con el material erótico favor de no leer, ya lo eh comentado antes todas mis historias por lo general son de tematica adulta, para personas con criterio amplio para entender y disfrutar situaciones complicadas de pareja. Asi que sobre aviso no hay engaño no admito reviews con reclamos porque lo estoy adviertiendo desde ya, la categoria del fic es MA la mas alta, para personas adultas.**

**Chica de Terry**

**Goza de mi lectura como yo goce escribiendo.**

**DESTINO**

**AMOR PRE-DESTINADO**

**Capitulo 3**

Mi mente trataba de dar respuesta a muchas cosas que por mucho tiempo enterré e ignore, creí que había superado esas incógnitas pero al parecer no fue así, ahora las dudas me atacaban tan ferozmente que no podía ni siquiera hilar frases mucho menos pensamientos coherentes los ojos oscurecidos de Terry solo me hacían sentir que caía en un abismo al que no le veía fondo, me asuste muchísimo.

No sabia que me pasaba ni por que estaba en mi casa, mi casa que compartía "con Albert" pero no estaba el, estaba trabajando y en este momento a esta hora de la noche estaba Terry tambaleando con su sola presencia mi seguridad por la que tanto luche, no se lo iba a permitir no iba a dejar que viniera a devastar lo que tanto me costo construir, me llene de ira quise echarlo de mi casa en ese mismo instante no sabia que pretendía pero no lo iba a permitir.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca la energía eléctrica se fue de súbito nos quedamos en penumbras e inmediatamente después un rayo cayo no muy lejos de mi propiedad, partió un árbol a la mitad dejándolo en llamas, todo el horrible espectáculo paso ante nuestros ojos no podía ni respirar, totalmente a oscuras solo pude pestañear al ver el fuego consumiendo al viejo y fuerte árbol que había estado allí, inmediatamente después llego un relámpago tan grande que ilumino todo el estudio con la furia de su electricidad, fue tal mi miedo al ver la energía atravesar el cristal hacia nosotros que grite llena de terror.

No se como fue pero al abrir los ojos estaba echada sobre le piso entre los brazos de Terry totalmente a oscuras mientras la feroz tormenta caía a cantaros sin precio aviso, el fuego del tronco caído había desaparecido con la fuerte lluvia, yo estaba temblando nunca había visto algo igual.

-Candy ¿estas bien?

-Creo que si -dije totalmente aturdida, los oídos me zumbaban y aun podía ver como el relámpago había atravesado el ventanal hacia nosotros como una mano huesuda que quería atraparnos.

-¿No te golpeaste la cabeza? –me dijo mientras tocaba entre mis cabellos.

-Si lo hice no lo siento, ni tampoco lo recuerdo -me ayudo a levantarme.

-Esta lloviendo a cantaros y para hacerlo perfecto la tormenta eléctrica parece que empeorara.

En la oscuridad no podía orientarme no sabia exactamente donde habíamos acabado, pero tenia que ir por velas no podíamos quedarnos así a oscuras, el ambiente inmediatamente se enfrió dando paso a una brisa húmeda y fría que se estaba colando por alguna ventana de la casa.

Camine tentando en la oscuridad toque el borde de los anaqueles y camine aferrada a ellos tratando de descubrir en que lado de la habitación me encontraba.

-Candy ¿Dónde estas?

-Aquí - en ese instante otro relámpago ilumino el estudio me aferre a los anaqueles con temor la tormenta era en verdad horrible, las centellas me provocaban temblar. Aun así logre mirar mi posición- Iré por velas a la cocina, no te muevas hay objetos regados en el suelo.

Cuando acabo el último relámpago me encamine con presteza hacia la cocina, las velas estaban en su lugar pero los fósforos fueron los que me pusieron en jaque. Al fin los encontré y encendí una vela. Camine de regreso amparada por su luz y mi sorpresa al llegar fue que Terry había encendido la chimenea.

-Como supiste donde…

-Los utensilios están siempre en el mismo sitio -dijo secamente.

Me quede parada sin saber que mas decir, entonces recordé el joyero. Sin pensarlo y con la luz de la vela recogí las cartas y los recortes, el medallón de Albert, el relicario de la señorita Pony, las criticas en el diario de las obras de Terry y sus fotografías casi desteñidas, cerré el joyero y lo puse en uno de los estantes con puerta. Ahí era donde debía estar bajo llave, suspire aliviada pero el alivio solo fue momentáneo.

-Seguiste mi carrera por los diarios y conservaste las notas, tienes mis cartas en un atado con uno de tus listones, ¿por que Candy?

No supe que contestar, no quería contestarle.

-Tu esposo sabe que guardas en un joyero que el te dio, mis cartas y mi…

-Guardo mis recuerdos valiosos en el y Albert no es mi esposo.

-¿Cómo?

-No quise decir eso, es que… Albert y yo…

-Quieres decir que viven juntos, como en el pasado…

-No, no entiendes yo voy a casarme con Albert dentro de dos semanas

-Y ¿por que esperaste tanto tiempo para hacerlo? ¿Por qué Candy? ¿Qué se los impidió?

Me aterre no entendía porque, pero no me gustaba la forma en como estaba interrogándome pero tampoco sabia que contestar.

-Yo entre aquí a tu casa para ver la realidad al fin, creí… creí que me enseñarías las fotografías de tus hijos.

-No tengo hijos -dije temblando no me estaban gustando las conclusiones que flotaban en el aire tan pesadamente que casi no podía respirar.

-¿Por que? ¿Por que no los tienes? ¿Por que esperar? No puedo entenderlo explícamelo, tienes poco aquí en Londres lo escuche en una platica ¿acaso ya vivían juntos desde América?

-No, solo en ocasiones me quedaba en la mansión de Chicago pero…

-Pero nunca estaban solos, hasta ahora…

-Si… -dije con las lágrimas derramándose por mis ojos.

-¿Por qué Candy? dime por que hiciste esperar a Albert tanto tiempo,

-El siempre estaba trabajando, viajando, las cosas no estaban fáciles para el, yo vivía en el hogar de Pony…

-Pero pudiste haberle seguido ¿por que no lo hiciste? Cuando uno esta enamorado lo que mas se desea es estar con la persona que uno ama, ¿Por qué no se han casado aun? Contéstame por favor quiero saber por que.

-Las cosas se dieron de esta forma Terry

-No mientas pecosa dime la verdad, ¿por qué hasta ahora aceptaste a Albert? ¿Por qué?

-Porque lo quiero, el esta en mi vida desde que era una niña, siempre lo eh aceptado como parte de mi eso no es algo nuevo.

-Eso es obvio Candice si no fuera así no estarías viviendo en unión libre con el. El es parte de tu vida… quieres decir que aceptas su presencia constante como algo impuesto por el destino, porque ciertamente no son familiares, Candy, tardaste tanto tiempo en… o tuviste otros amores…

-¿Como puedes decirme eso? Ya deja de martirizarme no me agrada nada tu papel de terapeuta

-Solo quiero saber desde cuando estas con Albert, ¿por que tardaste tanto tiempo en aceptarlo? ¿Por que no te has casado? ¿Por que no tienen ya media docena de hijos? ¿Por qué? No puedo entenderlo, siempre te imagine rodeada de pequeños ángeles pecosos, si yo estuviera en su lugar…

-¡No lo se! Ya déjame en paz… -dije llorando.

-Candy te envié una carta, nunca tuve respuesta… ya ha pasado mas de un año y…

-No la leí

-Entonces si la recibiste

-Si

-¿La tienes?

-Si

-Muéstramela quiero leértela yo mismo

-No

-¿No?

-No es necesario

-Para mi lo es

-Se lo que dice

-Candy…

-¿Crees que no iba a saberlo? La muerte de Susana me desquicio, estaba dándome la oportunidad de enamorarme de Albert y luego su muerte me… deje que el tiempo pasara creí que era una reacción normal, tuve muchos sentimientos encontrados por una parte me sentí mal por ella, por otra parte quería saber con todas mis ansias como te encontrabas, como te sentías, pero me contuve, no seria bien visto, no era correcto para ninguno de los dos. Nuestras vidas tenían un rumbo muy diferente…

Y luego llego tu carta después de año y medio de su muerte, entendí perfectamente porque había tardado todo ese tiempo pero yo… había elegido un camino, cuando tuve la carta entre mis manos la mire largo tiempo, muchas veces estuve tentada a abrirla pero mi conciencia me decía que no, que el abrirte de nuevo las puertas mi camino seria…

-Retomaría el rumbo

-Devastado… -corregí- eso fue lo que creí en aquel momento teníamos vidas nuevas, distintas, ya no éramos los mismos de antes, nos sucedieron cosas anduvimos otros senderos muy lejos el uno del otro, nada nos unía… para que abrir viejas heridas…

-¿Eso crees?

-¡Míranos! Estamos aquí hechos una baraña de pasado y presente se supone que deberíamos vernos con alegría, que nos debe agradar el que hayamos hecho nuestra vida, que lo que tuvimos fue un romance de juventud éramos jóvenes e inexpertos, cometimos errores pagamos el precio pero lo superamos, crecimos, maduramos y estos reproches no deberían suceder, hicimos lo que debimos… no es justo Terry, ni para ti, ni para mi, cada quien ha tomado un camino debemos seguir por el.

-¿Te pareces que has elegido bien? -dijo mirándome de frente- Si es así, si eres feliz yo me hare a un lado pero no puedo quedarme con esto guardado por mas tiempo, no puedo negármelo ya una vez lo hice…

-Terry… no sigas más…

-Candy si ya lo sabes, si siempre supiste el motivo de mi carta, dame una respuesta ahora, la que sea pero dame una respuesta.

-No puedo, perdóname -me retire de el, estaba totalmente aturdida no esperaba aquello.

-Candy, Candy White, quiero saber si…

-Por favor vete, ¡vete!

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?

NOOOOOOOOO -Si -dije con seguridad aunque mi corazón parecía desgarrarse.

-Esta bien pecosa hace mucho tiempo me dije que aceptaría tu respuesta, nunca llego y me resigne -sin mirarme salió del estudio y se dirigió a la salida la lluvia arreciaba afuera, como autómata camine lentamente y temblando tras su rastro.

-Candy -se detuvo en el quicio con la puerta abierta, el viento frio entro como ráfaga obligándome a abrazarme a mi misma- dije que te reprocharía si no ibas en busca de la felicidad, -me quede sin aliento cuando dijo aquello- no tengo nada mas que decirte ni reprocharte cumpliste con tu palabra como yo cumplí la mía hasta el final, en mi no ha cambiado nada a pesar de todo, solo quería que lo supieras.

-Terry… -murmure, el cuerpo me dolía temblaba completa, atravesó el umbral ver su ancha espalda y la terrible lluvia afuera… no, no podía dejarlo ir, no así…

-Espera por favor… -atravesé el pequeño espacio de la estancia y aun metro de el me detuve en seco cuando se volvió de golpe, tenia los ojos húmedos y los puños cerrados me empujo hacia adentro y cerro la puerta de un portazo me acorralo llevándome hacia atrás hasta atraparme contra la pared.

Tenia miedo, miedo de el, miedo de mi, veía como luchaba contra si mismo como apretaba los dientes intentando no gritar comencé a sollozar muy fuerte me dolía tanto verlo así, así como muchas veces estuve yo cuando nos dejamos hacia tanto tiempo atrás y aun la herida seguía abierta, dolía, el pecho dolía mucho, Susana ya no existía entonces ¿por que dolía tanto? El amor también duele.

-Candy perdóname por importunarte así de esta manera, no tengo ningún derecho pero maldita sea no puedo callarlo mas que Dios me perdone pero no puedo seguir escondiéndolo, no de ti, Te amo.

Me tenia atrapada entre sus brazos su aliento tibio golpeaba mi mejilla, el luchaba por no tocarme y yo ansiaba con todas mis ansias que lo hiciera, no pude mas. Acerque mi boca a la suya gire un poco y bese su nariz, luego su mejilla húmeda y cuando menos lo espere estaba en sus brazos atada a el besándole como una sedienta en el desierto. Comencé a llorar el dolor comenzó a disminuir dando paso a otro tipo de necesidad, una necesidad incontrolable fiera y arrebatada, mi pecho sollozaba quería con todo mi ser borrar su tristeza, quería reconfortarlo, quería gritarle que se me quedo el alma en un teatro callejero aquel día que le di la espalda, fue lo mas difícil que tuve que hacer en mi vida, quería que el supiera que para mi tampoco fue sencillo, que también sufrí y mucho por no haber estado a su lado, quería que supiera que yo… volví a aterrarme, a temer, a desconocerme, mi mente bloqueo la palabra no podía ni pensar en ella pero la sentía por todo mi cuerpo aunque mi mente ignorara las letras, tuve que pedir perdón por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir porque sabia no habría poder en el mundo que lo detuviera.

-No puedo mas, no puedo mas… -tenia una mezcla de sentimientos y emociones que no podía distinguir cual era cual, la boca de Terrence comiéndose mis labios no me permitía pensar.

Se separo de mi me tomo de la mano y me llevo al estudio iluminado por la chimenea, ante la claridad me asuste al verme tomada de su mano. Me solté de inmediato ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo? El se volvió.

-¿Estas asustada? ¿De mi? No te das cuenta que siempre me tuviste aquí contigo en todo momento, ¿acaso no lo vez? Puede que hayamos estado separados pero siempre, siempre Candy mi pensamiento estuvo a tu lado, mi amor estuvo cuidándote, aunque fuera imperceptible para ti, como la llave que esta a la vista de todos y a la vez camuflada por el entorno.

Lo mire sus palabras adquirieron significado de inmediato pero no me atreví a confirmarlo no había necesidad el tenia razón.

-Estas rodeada de mi, tienes cerca de ti cosas que te compartí solo a ti -dijo señalando los libros- conservas la evidencia de nuestro romance de juventud, cuando no tendrías motivo alguno para hacerlo, te descolocas si traigo a tu memoria viejos momentos que solo compartí contigo, parece que intencionalmente pones distancia entre los dos como si temieras mi presencia como si yo amenazara tu seguridad, sabes… yo también conservo todo, todo lo que tiene que ver contigo.

En mi casa esta el piano en que te enseñe, esta la colección de Shakespeare que mi padre regalo a mi madre, esa que gano mi amor por el teatro, ese secreto tan bien escondido que solo compartí contigo, tengo la armónica que me diste en el colegio tocarla es, como besar tus labios. Conservo como una valiosa propiedad tus cartas y aquel pañuelo que yo te di que dejaste olvidado en el teatro cuando me viste en mi debut como actor en Chicago. Guardo incluso la venda con que me…

-¡Basta!

-Candy ahora dime, ¿que piensas de mí? Que podría pensar cualquier persona que lo supiera, si ven al actor Terrence Greum rodeado siempre de compañía femenina, que cambia de amante como cambia de calcetines, eso es lo que dice la prensa amarillista, que pensaría el publico si se enterara que conservo todos los detalles de mi viejo romance de juventud. Que aunque muchas mujeres aun ocupado mi cama yo…

Mi mano ardió al estrellarse en la mejilla de Terry, no me gustaba lo que estaba diciendo, sentí mi pecho arder, hacia mucho tiempo que no tenia este sentimiento, uno que solo hizo salir a flote Susana Marlow. No podía decir nada pero no quería seguir escuchado sus aventuras de soltero.

-Acaso te molesta que te lo diga, acaso te molesta que te enfrente con la verdad.

Volvía a abofetearlo el solo sonreía y eso solo me molestaba aun más.

-¿Que me diría Elizabeth si le contara que guardo todas esas cursilerías de un romance de juventud? de seguro se burlaría de mí.

Otra bofetada más, se estaba mofando de nuestro amor y seguía riendo el muy cretino.

-Es muy perspicaz mi querida Lizzie, casi acertó al decir que yo había acabado con el San Pablo, lo que aun no sabe es que no fue solo mi culpa sino también tuya y eso que no nos lo propusimos pecosa pero créeme no tardara en enterarse.

Volví a bofetearlo –No se lo cuentes, esos recuerdos solo nos pertenecen a nosotros, son nuestros de nadie mas -dije temblando de rabia, como podía el hacer tal cosa.

-Pero que mas da Candy -dijo irónicamente- si fue un romance de juventud que no significo nada, que mas da que ella lo sepa, tu tienes tu vida, yo tengo la mía, es solo pasad…

-¡No! ¡No lo es! Es mi vida, nuestra vida, algo que significo mucho ¡mucho! No soportaría que alguien se riera del dolor tan grande que sentí cuando te fuiste, cuando te vi alejarte en aquel barco, cuando grite desesperada, cuando me di cuenta que…

-¿Qué Candy?

¡Maldito me engaño! Me hizo caer en su engaño, volvía golpearlo con mas fuerza, no tenia derecho de… El no se defendió de mis golpes las manos me ardían y el tenia la cara enrojecida, estaba cansada de golpearle, estaba enojada y al mismo tiempo asustada de la simple verdad. Por fin me detuvo por las muñecas e intente zafarme con todas mis fuerzas.

-Si eso te hace sentir mejor permitiré que descargues tu ira conmigo y todo eso que por años has guardado…

Al decir eso un enorme candado cayó de mi corazón y se abrió una vieja puerta provocando que el llanto furico se convirtiera en uno de desconsuelo, de arrepentimiento, un llanto que imploraba ser extraído desde lo mas profundo de mi alma y como siempre Terry lograba que yo lo sacara vertiendo en el toda la pesada carga que creí haber vencido dejándola muy atrás pero me había engañado, solo estaba ahí esperándome a que le hiciera caso, esperando un momento de soledad para atacarme o esperando que el dueño de tal carga apareciera para entregársela…

Llore como una niña con todas mis fuerzas, tomo mi cuerpo temblaba mientras el me abrazaba, me sentí una adolescente otra vez, arrugue su chaleco lo estruje entre mis manos con todas mis fuerzas al rememorar nuestra separación, verle llevar en brazos a Susana y decirme adiós a mi, cuanto quería abrazarlo, cuanto quise pegarme a el fundirme con el para que nadie pudiera separarnos, cuando dolor insoportable para poder vivirlo despierta. Se que el también se contuvo por mucho tiempo, el haberse alcoholizado hasta casi perder el sentido solo le había provocado estar fuera de la realidad por momentos pero su verdadero sentir nunca lo borro el alcohol pude saber eso cuando lo sentí sollozar y estremecerse entonces lo entendí y eso me partió el alma, siempre quise que fuera feliz con Susana rece y rece para que así fuera, pero que estúpidamente tonta había sido ¿como pude desear tal cosa? El había sufrido igual que yo, exactamente lo mismo que yo… y nunca nos dimos la oportunidad de lamer nuestras heridas.

-Perdóname Candy –dijo con la voz entrecortada- perdóname por haber sido tan débil…

-Perdóname tú a mí por… todo. Y no eres débil eres una de las personas mas fuertes que conozco -dije sonriendo entre mis lagrimas.

-Tu no tienes por que pedir perdón por nada hiciste lo correcto, hiciste lo que debías hacer ante mi indecisión y mi temor a enfrentar la realidad.

-Terry yo…

-No digas nada pecosa, yo lo entiendo créeme.

- Y yo también entendí tu forma de proceder, créeme, por eso me fui así… -dije llorando al recordar las dos veces que le di la espalda.

-Entonces si todo esta entendido por que hacemos esta dramática escena -dijo el con un intento de sonrisa.

Me quede sin respiración, si era cierto que desde un principio habíamos entendido nuestros procederes y no había reclamos ni de el, ni míos, mas que los propios ¿entonces? Nos miramos, el limpio con sus pulgares las gruesas lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos mientras yo me perdía en los suyos que estaban limpios y acuosos por las lágrimas que derramo.

-Candy

-¿Si?

-Te vez hermosa, te convertiste en una bella mujer.

-Debo estar horrible -dije bajando la mirada, recordando mi vestido manchado de tierra negra, mi cabello despeinado y mi maquillaje completamente arruinado.

-Para mí siempre serás bella, nunca tuve el valor para decírtelo pero adoraba tus pecas, tus locuras, mientras más disparatadas mas me gustabas.

-¿Estas intentando seducirme?

-La pregunta es ¿Podría?

"Ya lo hiciste desde el momento en que te tuve enfrente" –Podrías…

Nos miramos, el sonrió, me abrazo lentamente y me beso, yo rendida totalmente solo pude corresponder. Otra vez mi cuerpo no hacia caso a la razón sentía que no tenia voluntad para pensar maneras de evitarlo, mas que la voluntad de mi corazón queriendo hacer realidad lo que me mucho tiempo me negué.

-Perdóname Dios mío… -susurre entre nuestros besos ya no había marcha atrás.

-No tienes que pedirle perdón pecosa, el permitió que nos enamoráramos de tal forma que cambio nuestras vidas, no podemos pedir perdón si nos permitió amar de esta manera, si nos llevo fortuitamente a estar hoy aquí… si permitió que no pudiéramos olvidar a pesar de todo.

No pude rebatir eso, solo logro que mi coraza terminara por caer, sintiéndome desnuda y palpitante para los deseos del hombre a quien hace mucho tiempo había entregado mi alma siendo muy joven, el apretó el abrazo al sentir que yo le respondía, no podía contener las ganas que muchas veces trunque, mis deseos, mis ensoñaciones, esas emociones privadas que muchas veces me reproche no haber llevado acabo en los pocos momentos que tuvimos de intimidad el y yo. Era demasiado inexperta y el después de nuestro primer beso jamás volvió a forzarme a nada. Siempre se porto como todo un caballero, cambio, cambio por mí, para serme agradable para hacer que me enamorara cada vez más de él.

Nos balanceamos mientras nuestras manos se entrelazaban y así me amarro con sus brazos, dejando mi cuerpo hacia el frente en una posición de control tal que hizo que mi sangre corriera mas rápido por mi cuerpo, el sonrió al notar como estaba turbándome como alejaba sus labios un poco y yo salía de inmediato a su encuentro, beso mi mejilla y olfateo mi perfume dejo un rio de besos por mi cuello, yo cerré mis ojos me tenia presa y a su merced.

-Tus pecas siguen enloqueciéndome… las de tu nariz casi desaparecieron pero en tu pecho y tu espalda hay unas que me llaman incesantemente a contarlas, a unir con mis dedos cada línea recta entre ellas y así descubrir la constelación que forman…

Yo gemí ante sus palabras mi pecho se agito ante la sola idea de su tacto sobre mi piel desnuda, no soltaba mis manos que mantenía enredadas en las suyas en mi espalda, así entre besos y suspiros llegamos al piano, al fin me soltó, yo no podía mover las manos aunque ansiaba acariciarlo, con sus dedos en mis costados fue subiendo lentamente mi vestido, no dejo que yo apartara la vista, centímetro a centímetro que levantaba de los encajes mi corazón latía mas aprisa, me veía directamente a los ojos se que buscaba una señal de protesta pero en mi ya no había ninguna, sus dedos tentaron el filo de mis medias, acaricio la seda por el borde con su yemas sin soltar la falda, yo me estremecí, con su rodilla separo mis piernas y en un solo movimiento me levanto y sentó sobre el piano.

Yo no podía creerlo, ¿como podía seducirme de esa manera? pero tampoco podía negarme no quería hacerlo, con el vestido arremolinado en mi cintura y mis piernas al descubierto con sus manos acaricio mis tobillos, mis pantorrillas y mis muslos con una lentitud increíble, jalo con ansiedad el filo de mis medias haciendo que el sonido elástico al chocar con mi piel, mandara un impulso eléctrico a mi entrepierna, mi intimidad vibro de emoción y anticipación.

Me arrastro al filo del finísimo instrumento y descanso mi peso en su abdomen mientras me abrazaba y besaba mi cuello, sentir su cuerpo tenso en medio de mis piernas me llevo a la locura, con suavidad me recostó sobre el piano y me sentí sensual y temerosa, mis piernas abiertas, el vestido mucho mas allá de las cintas de mi liguero estaba excitada y el también, si en ese momento el me tomara yo…

Sus manos acariciaron mis formas femeninas sobre el encaje, primero mis redondeados pechos que vibraban bajo su tacto, luego apretó mi cintura con fuerza y finalmente levanto aun más el vestido yo deje de respirar.

Por un minuto no sentí nada y de repente una tibia carne humedeció mi intimidad por encima de la ropa, luego aspiro y suspiro haciéndome temblar completa, con la punta de la lengua toco un lugar que aun en su escondite hizo que mi cuerpo se retorciera, su lengua caliente presiono suavemente justo ahí yo perdí la razón, lo tome por los cabellos y me restregué contra el.

-Candy no sabes cuanto soñé con tu olor, con tu sabor, dime por favor que no vas a negármelo mas…

Yo no podía hablar, tampoco quería parar, estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo cuantas veces no me arrepentí por no tener un recuerdo más nítido de su calor, del sabor de sus labios, del calor de su cuerpo. La tormenta era tremenda, afuera los relámpagos rugían, al igual que mi necesidad por el. Me levante, el se irguió lo aferre con mis piernas y el supo la respuesta.

Me tomo y entonces yo también sentí su necesidad por mi, su miembro estaba tan rígido y apuntaba directamente en mi entrada que si no fuera porque llevamos ropa ya seria una con el, camino conmigo atravesó el estudio y la estancia en total oscuridad, en su andar airoso y desesperado nuestros cuerpos se frotaban uno contra otro haciéndonos delirar, en la oscuridad iluminada a momentos por los relámpagos camino hacia la escalera enfocada por el tragaluz, se veía la lluvia estrellándose ferozmente en el cristal y los relámpagos en el cielo negro eran nuestra iluminación, se detuvo en el recodo, se agacho con cuidado y me recostó en la escalera echándose encima de mi, yo lo rodee con mis piernas y nos amamos vestidos, mientras la lluvia caía sobre nosotros sin mojarnos.

-No sabes cuantas veces imagine tenerte aquí, así…

Yo ni siquiera hubiera imaginado hacer el amor en medio de la escalera, pero era absolutamente enloquecedor, absolutamente como era Terry, como lo conocí, como lo recordaba posesivo y arrebatado, apasionado y fiero casi cruel su forma de domar mi cuerpo la forma en como lo acoplaba a sus deseos me desquiciaba, la forma en que me besaba hacia que olvidara en donde me encontraba, lo único que podía hacer era responder de la misma manera.

Cuando el acariciarnos restregándonos frenéticamente no basto volvió a levantarme, su pene estaba tan hinchado y mi intimidad tan húmeda que estaba a punto de rogar por el, no sabia que me pasaba, nunca me había sucedido algo igual esa desesperación, esa necesidad de liberación, esa necesidad de amar con locura nunca la había experimentado, nunca había sentido tanta pasión corriendo por mi cuerpo que creí me había vuelto loca. Atravesamos el pasillo yo ni siquiera vi en donde entro conmigo enredada en el, fui consiente de mi habitación cuando la vi iluminada por los relámpagos que entraban por el gran ventanal que daba al balcón.

Me bajo, los dos temblábamos.

-Candy si en verdad no quieres que esto suceda debemos parar de una vez… -dijo el con la voz ronca y excitada, sabia que estaba a punto de perder todo el dominio de si mismo y hasta en este ultimo momento pensó en mi.

No volví a decir nada, el esperaba ansioso podía ver como apretaba los dientes conteniéndose, alargue mi mano lo tome del chaleco y lo jale hacia mi con fuerza, al siguiente minuto estaba desvistiéndole con desesperación, cuando su camisa estuvo abierta y por primera vez vi su pecho desnudo en el amparo de la oscuridad, suspire muy hondo y mis manos volaron acariciándolo, el me rodeo con sus brazos y con destreza bajo el cierre de mi vestido, tomo los tirantes en sus dedos y los deslizo por mis hombros, baje los brazos y cayo al suelo acariciando mi piel sensibilizada por su cuerpo.

No espere a que me admirara simplemente no podía, tome su cinturón y lo desabroche.

Nos tendimos en el lecho enredados besándonos con desesperación ya no hubo preámbulos de eternas caricias, la excitación estaba a flor de piel mas estimulo ya no era necesario teníamos todo el que necesitábamos y aun mas.

Despojados de las ultimas prendas y desnudos enredándonos con brazos y piernas queriendo fundirnos uno en el otro nuestro acoplamiento fue natural, encajamos el uno en el otro tan perfectamente bien que cuando nos dimos cuenta ya éramos uno, consientes de ello de la maravillosa sensación nuestra locura se desbordo.

La febril danza erótica nos consumió a ambos, con energía inusitada instábamos a nuestros cuerpos a unirse una y otra vez, mis gemidos se perdían con la lluvia, cada vez que lo escuchaba gemir de esa manera tan placentera no podía evitar sonreír, era yo quien le proporcionaba tanto placer, era yo su pecosa quien lo estaba domando de esa manera, verle en ese estado de completo abandono hacia mi, esclavo de mi pasión solo provocaba encenderme aun mas.

Rodamos por toda la cama, por cada uno de sus rincones con nuestros cuerpos acoplados como se nos antojaba, nuestros sudores se confundían así como nuestras lágrimas de alegría, nuestras risas y nuestros profundos jadeos. La cama vibraba cada ves que el se echaba sobre mi cuerpo y penetraba tan profundamente que me hacia perder la respiración, la cama parecía estar de nuestra parte parecía ayudarnos a amar con mas intensidad, los sonidos de nuestra entrega, la humedad de nuestros cuerpos, la cama convertida en un maremoto por nuestro desenfreno, las frases románticamente eróticas casi lujuriosas que murmuraba en mis labios me hacían arder de emoción, calentándome la sangre mas de lo que nunca imagine.

Degusto mi pecho con su lengua y con sus labios de una manera que creí moriría, mis manos acariciaban sus cabellos mientras mi cuerpo entero se retorcía bajo el suyo, estábamos tan íntimamente unidos, tan llena de el que lo sentía en cada parte de mi cuerpo como una fuerte pulsación que me llevo a la cúspide al notarlo el cambio de posición, sentada en su regazo abrazados en la mas bella flor de loto que había visto en mi vida la cama re sorteaba al unísono de nuestros cuerpos golpeándose violentamente uno encima del otro arrancándonos toda cordura, mis pechos golpeaban contra su pecho completamente unidos, encajada hasta el fondo de su virilidad, sintiendo como nuestros pubis se frotaban incesantemente y su pene golpeaba en mi interior en un punto tan sensible que no había sentido antes, enmudecí cuando el hablo en mi oído entrecortadamente.

-Candy mi pecosa, esto es por amor… por amor… Te amo y se que tu… siempre has sido mía…

-De pronto un enorme bola se formo en mi interior y creció tan rápidamente que no pude contenerla salió de mi en forma de grito al mismo tiempo que una enorme felicidad se liberaba por cada poro de mi cuerpo.

-Si, si, si, tuya… tuyaaa… ¡tuya!

-¡Candy! ¡Candy!

-Ahhhhhhh

-Despierta cariño, ¡Candy!

Me desperté espantada los temblores en mi cuerpo apenas pude contenerlos, me sorprendí al sentir el fuerte orgasmo recorriendo mi cuerpo, había lágrimas en mis ojos y tuve que apretar las piernas y tragarme los jadeos.

-Candy ¿estas bien? -dijo Albert preocupado.

Me levante de pronto la excitación desapareció por completo. Al verlo como me miraba con cara de preocupación me tape hasta el pecho, totalmente confundida mire alrededor como si no supiera donde me encontraba, era nuestra habitación.

-Albert…

-Candy pequeña has tenido una pesadilla

-¿Pesadilla?

-Eso creo, te has quejado mucho durante un buen rato, decías cosas que no podía entender, quise despertarte pero a momentos sonreías ¿Qué estabas soñando?

La cabeza me dio vueltas, dios mío que había pasado ¿y Terry? ¿Acaso lo soñé? De repente la verdad se me estampo en la cara ¿y si no fue un sueño? Tuve mucho miedo, como nunca antes.

-Albert ¿a que hora volviste? -pregunte con temor.

-Muy tarde cariño la lluvia fue tan fuerte que el nivel del canal se desbordo bloqueando el paso hacia esta calle, creo que eso será un problema cada vez que llueva de esta forma. Llegue de madrugada.

-¿Yo donde estaba?

-¿Qué donde estabas? Pues aquí, en la casa, en nuestra recamara dormida, estas muy desorientada cariño ¿te sientes bien?

-Ehm… si estoy bien, creo que me asustaste al despertarme así tan de pronto, aun tengo el corazón agitado.

-Lo siento no fue mi intención.

-Voy al tocador

Me levante y volví a sorprenderme, estaba vestida con mi pijama de seda color caramelo. Me puse el salto de cama que estaba ahí a un lado mío. No recordaba nada, ni como fue que me quede dormida, ni como me vestí, ni como pude ser… infiel. ¿Seria que fue una pesadilla? No podía escuchar lo que me contaba Albert del nuevo proyecto parecía muy emocionado, solo quería tratar de recordar , el sol entraba radiante por el ventanal como siempre después de la tormenta llega la claridad, me acerque y lo abrí de par en par el olor a limpio inundo la habitación y un campo lleno de narcisos blancos me recibieron, Salí, me quede maravillada con la imagen pareciera que la tormenta no los había afectado, estaba lleno de narcisos alrededor y su perfume flotaba en el aire… cerré los ojos y la imagen de Terrence ocupo mi mente por completo.

-Dios mío ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sound Track:<strong>_

_**Entre dos amores, Ana Belén.**_

_**Gracias a:**_

_**La neni:**_

_**Aqui esta la actualizacion, me da mucho gusto que este inicio te haya gustado, es un fic pequeño de 6 capitulos, asi que disfrutalo mucho porque esta cargadito de detalles jejeje muchas gracias por el mensaje¡**_

_**Sasyta:**_

_**Lo prometido es Deuda y aqui esta Destino jejeje EL primer comprador de la casa... :X jejejeje ya veras¡ Yo siempre eh creido que Candy es muy transparente en sus emociones, otra cosa es que no se quieran dar cuenta sus amigos jejeje yo siento que Terry la conoce muy bien compartieron cosas profundas en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos y no lo digo como pareja. Desnudaron ambos sus corazónes de una forma wowww se mostraron cual eran el uno al otro, mejor ahi paro si no hago tratado jejejeje me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado Sasyta Gracias por el mensaje¡**_

_**Saludos a:**_

_**Mi querido México que Septiembre es el mes de la patria¡ A Estados Unidos, Perú, Irlanda, Republica Dominicana, Venezuela, Chile, Canada, Costa Rica, Federacion Rusa, Guatemala, Puerto Rico, Honduras, Colombia, Argentina, España, Bolivia, United Kingdom, GRACIAS por LEER¡**_

_**Chicas, chicos, disfrutenlo despacito porque este fic es corto¡**_

_**Creci Madure sigo siendo orgullosamente TERRYTANA¡**_


	4. Quien bien te quiere te hará llorar

**DESTINO**

**Quien bien te quiere te hará llorar…**

**Capitulo 4**

El fin de semana transcurrió sin novedad pero no podía pasar por el recodo de la escalera sin verme ahí retorciéndome por querer abrazar a Terry mucho más fuerte con todo mi cuerpo, en una ocasión Albert se detuvo exactamente en ese preciso lugar yo me puse tan nerviosa que creí el podía leer mis pensamientos.

No podía entrar al estudio y llevarle un aperitivo mientras trabajaba sin que la imagen de Terry subiéndome al piano y acariciándome todo el cuerpo vinieran a mi mente, podía sentir mi corazón acelerarse y mi sueño erótico me parecía de pronto tan real que me aterraba, volví a sentir esa sensación de estar perdida, ese sentimiento que había quedado muy atrás enterrado en el pasado, estaba junto a Albert pero no podía dejar de pensar en la noche del Viernes, en como ese día basto para tenerme así como un gato encrespado. Albert continuamente me sorprendía perdida en mis pensamientos y yo reaccionaba tan exageradamente como si me hubiera cachado en fragancia de algún delito.

Fui a ver con Albert el viejo árbol que el rayo fulmino, los lugareños rápidamente lo hicieron leña amablemente nos regalaron un poco y Albert la coloco en nuestra chimenea para que terminara de secarse y estuviera lista para ser quemada. Me dio mucha melancolía ver ese hermoso y viejo árbol convertido en trozos de madera, sentí nostalgia como si hubiera perdido algo que consideraba mío, me sorprendí ante tales sentimientos puesto que no llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo ahí pero ver el árbol a través de la ventana del estudio en la lejanía me recordaba al Padre árbol, me recordaba a Albert , siempre estuve cobijada bajo su amparo de una u otra forma, de hecho consideraba nuestra relación así, como un fuerte árbol que muy pronto daría frutos, que tuvo que esperar su tiempo para madurar y luego esto… fue un shock darme cuenta que, lo que parece que siempre estará ahí un día cualquiera, un momento cualquiera la vida lo puede cambiar sin siquiera preguntarte.

Los lugareños ya estaban planeando sembrar en ese mismo lugar un nuevo árbol, un manzano; el árbol frutal estaba maduro y preparado para ser trasplantado, llevaba tiempo en el invernadero del vecino tomando su tiempo para al fin ser puesto en su verdadero hogar y ser un enorme y fuerte árbol, quizás mucho mas hermoso que el anterior ya que bajo el resguardo del invernadero y de las inclemencias del tiempo se fortificó, fortaleció sus raíces haciéndolas mas gruesas y poderosas prepararse para ese preciso momento y por mi ventana seria testigo de ese nuevo reverdecer, hasta el punto de verle dar sus jugosos frutos.

Albert me contaba sobre los acuerdos del nuevo proyecto causa por la cual debía nuevamente trasladarse, apenas estaba descansando un poco de esa rutina de viajar constantemente y ahora otra vez debía andar de un lado para otro, suspire resignada y el lo noto.

-Ven cariño

Yo camine dentro del estudio y me senté en su regazo busque refugio en su pecho mientras el acariciaba mis cabellos, nuevamente me inundo esa sensación de seguridad, de tranquilidad y calma, de un sosiego que bañaba mi alma, esa sensación de bienestar que solo Albert me brindaba, me rodeo con sus brazos que siempre fueron un refugio, un remanso; ahora como nunca lo deseaba, adoraba que me envolviera de esa forma tan protectora y me sentía una chiquilla afortunada y caprichosa por tenerle, escuchando los latidos de su corazón acompasado podía quedarme dormida sin temer absolutamente a nada, nos quedamos así un momento volví a recordar la ilusión que teníamos de vivir juntos y solos, las ultimas horas lo había olvidado por completo, pero ahora mientras el me estrechaba con esa forma dulce en como lo hacia siempre volvía a suspirar de alivio.

Duramos un largo momento acariciándonos suavemente, sentí la necesidad de besarlo metí la mano bajo su camisa y cuando nuestro beso se hizo mas profundo el detuvo mi mano.

-Candy cariño…

-¿Si? Sr. Andrew

-Tengo que trabajar pequeña

-No puedes dejarlo por un momento

-Si claro…

Su voz sonaba tranquila pero no era la de siempre, yo sabia que tenia muchísimo trabajo incluso el Domingo que era día exclusivo para los dos, bueno en teoría, se paso gran parte de la mañana leyendo papeles y haciendo llamadas telefónicas principalmente a George, almorzamos en la terraza caminamos por los alrededores y así transcurrió nuestro día, hoy lunes nuevamente el escritorio estaba lleno de contratos por revisar hasta el tope, de pronto me sentí egoísta, Albert debía cuidar mas que nunca cada paso que daba en cuestión a las empresas, Archie hacia un estupendo trabajo en América pero era Albert quien debía dar el visto bueno a cada nuevo socio o compromiso acerero.

Un poco decepcionada le bese en los labios y luego en la mejilla conteniendo mis deseos de amor, me levante de su regazo a lo cual no puso resistencia, en efecto y como pense yo lo estaba distrayendo, ya era bastante que no fuera a su oficina diariamente sino que mudo gran parte de ella a nuestra casa precisamente para pasar cada minuto libre juntos pero yo tenia una increíble necesidad de amarle, la idea de botar el montón de papeles del escritorio y atraerlo hacia mi, desnudarle y amar sobre la fina madera hacia que mi corazón latiera mas aprisa tenia tantas ganas de hacerlo… pero seria una imprudencia, el trabajo era algo serio y no me sentía con el derecho de estropear su bien organizado escritorio, además nunca había hecho algo así, es decir jamás había tomado la iniciativa y menos de esa manera tan "apasionada" teníamos tiempo compartiendo intimidad pero era siempre el quien daba el primer paso ¿Qué pensaría de mi si ahora yo tan de repente me comportaba así de… liberal?

Esa pregunta fue como un balde de agua fría a mis sentidos, yo siempre había hecho lo que creí lo mejor, lo que pensaran de mi me tenia sin cuidado o al menos eso trataba pero… ya era una adulta muy pronto la esposa de Albert, debía comportarme como tal y olvidarme de querer ser lo que no era. Y ¿Qué era yo? O ¿Qué es lo que no soy? Había tantas preguntas existenciales en mi cabeza en los últimos tres días que la jaqueca hizo su aparición nuevamente, bese en la mejilla a Albert y salí del estudio para que pudiera trabajar a punto de llegar a la puerta me hablo.

-Vi que tu joyero esta dentro de la repisa del estudio.

-Ah si, es que olvide decirte que se cayó y estropeo, pero mañana iré al centro y buscare quien lo repare.

-Y ¿cuando sucedió eso? ¿Cómo fue? No lo habías mencionado Candy

-Fue la noche de la tormenta, lo deje en la mesa donde tengo mis libros que leo, entonces vino el apagón y tropecé, tambaleo la mesa y el joyero cayo, se desprendió la tapa… buscare quien lo repare, mañana tengo que hacer algunos pendientes de la boda y me dedicare a ello también.

-Puedo hablar a George y pedirle que mande gente de confianza para que te ayude.

-Agradezco tu ofrecimiento pero los preparativos quiero hacerlos yo.

-Lo se cariño, solo lo mencione por si acaso. Por cierto me telefoneo Archie, Anie vendrá el miércoles de la próxima semana para acompañarte me mudare a un hotel para que estén cómodas esos últimos dos días.

-No ¿por que?

-Candy se supone que aun no deberíamos vivir juntos.

-¿Eso te preocupa? Se supone que somos familia

-¿Cómo dijiste?

-Quise decir que… Vamos a ser familia.

-Si, pero ya sabes lo que dicen que el novio no debe ver a la novia antes de la boda. Y no quiero que la tía abuela ya con su avanzada edad se escandalice ya esta muy mayor.

-Si lo se. Pero cual es la diferencia, todos aquí en Londres creen que ya estamos casados.

-Pues si pero no están invitados a nuestra boda solo los íntimos, ya es casi un hecho; para cuando se enteren ya seremos un matrimonio legal,

-Pero ya lo somos…

-Si pero falta el documento que avale nuestra unión. Así como el documento que te inhabilita como mi protegida, para poder hacerte mí esposa.

-Albert soy tu esposa -levante mas la voz, no se porque pero esas aclaraciones no me estaban gustando.

-Cariño ¿que te sucede? Estas muy sensible, antes hemos tocado este tema pareciera que ahora te incomoda.

Lo mire y sentí que las lagrimas querían salir, me sentí desesperada era verdad lo que el decía no tenia porque sentirme así de ofendida, lo que en realidad quería era que me abrazara, que tomara en sus brazos y que me hiciera el amor para sentirme segura y amada, que me reafirmara que el era mi dueño, que borrara de mi mente a Terrence y a su fiera forma de… ALTO.

-Candy cariño ¿te sientes bien? Desde hace algunos días te noto extraña como a la defensiva, extremadamente sensible. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto? Sabes que puedes decírmelo.

¡Maldita sea! quise gritar en ese momento, como podía decirle que Terrence me trajo en su taxi que estuvo aquí mismo, que el fue quien estropeo mi joyero, que me beso, que arruino mi jardín y me dijo unas cuantas frescas, que dijo "Te a…" que eso es lo que me tiene así, que ahora no puedo mirar el piano, que me produce escalofrió pasar por la escalera y que mi cama me quema cada noche, que no puedo recordar si es verdad que el me… que no se como me quede dormida y vestida, que no recuerdo en que momento el se fue y que por primera vez en mi vida había dicho una mentira…

Muchas veces omití cosas, eso no es mentir ¿o si? Muchas cosas me las guarde para mis adentros, muchas cosas jamás las dije, la única persona que sabe de esas cosas es… Terry, mi dolor, ese, ese también es solo mío y de él, ¿por que tendría que compartirlo? Pero ahora si había distorsionado la verdad y como nunca me sentía una mala mujer, una cosa era tragarme mi dolor y otra muy diferente era mentirle al hombre que en menos de dos semanas será mi esposo para toda la vida. No podía ni mirarlo a los ojos, no podía.

Como siempre le era transparente leía mis sentimientos, quizás por ese motivo no hubo necesidad de contárselo antes, lo creí tácito, así lo entendí cuando el me dio mi espacio, todo el que necesite, se que me dio mucho tiempo para que yo reacomodara mis sentimientos y el dolor fuera desapareciendo, me trato con la mayor de las sutilezas hasta que volvió la felicidad, cuando fui consiente de todo el tiempo que transcurrió no podía creer la paciencia que tuvo para mi, la forma sutil y silenciosa de no forzar las cosas, ahora se que no es distinto me conoce demasiado bien.

-Debes estar nerviosa por la boda Candy, créeme cuando te digo que yo también lo estoy -sonrió conciliadoramente- uno no se casa todos los días –Me abrazo y entonces solté un hondo suspiro, no de alivio si no de remordimiento anticipado.

-Si debe ser eso, los preparativos aunque los disfruto me están desquiciando aun así quiero hacerlo yo sola - Esa afirmación me hizo estremecer, será que por ese motivo la presencia de Terry me perturbo tanto, será que es la confirmación para saber que voy por buen camino, si es así quiero vivirlo y estar segura que Albert es mi amor predestinado, el que siempre estuvo conmigo, el que me salvo incontables veces, quien me consoló en mi dolor, mi medicina, tan suave, el irradia paz a mi corazón y me adora, quizás Terry tenga razón, quizás es el momento de deshacerme del pasado para siempre y entregarme de lleno al futuro. Pero… el futuro no se basa en mentiras y en menos de una hora ya había dicho dos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Miércoles<strong>_

-Hola señorita White

-Terry me asustaste -ahí estaba otra vez con ropa casual, su saco de lana y sin corbata totalmente desenfadado caminando por la calle como cualquier mortal, su clásica boina y esos enormes anteojos lo hacían verse de lo mas normal. A quien quería engañar, el simplemente estaba estupendo, una vez que me recuperé de la impresión de topármelo a la vuelta de la esquina recordé su saludo.

-Señora Andrew

-Aun no Candy -dijo el con su amplia sonrisa esa que solo le había visto cuando estaba conmigo.

-Pero muy pronto lo seré, no hay gran diferencia.

-Esta bien no te molestes señora pecosa, veo que llevas tu joyero, dije que pagaría la reparación.

-Yo te dije que no era necesario -dije con tono serio.

-Una disculpa si no me reporte antes, te dije que tenia un vuelo muy temprano y acabo de regresar de Paris.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones Terrence.

-Uff, esta de mal genio la señora pecas

-Y tu estas de un perfecto humor petulante y por favor no me llames así sabes que tengo nombre, úsalo por favor ya no estamos en el colegio.

Sin pensarlo tomo la caja en donde llevaba mi joyero sin previo aviso.

-Ven conozco un lugar de antigüedades donde lo dejaran como nuevo.

-Ya te dije que…

-Y yo te dije que reparare el daño puesto que fui el causante, ahora ¿vienes? Para que sepas quien pondrá las manos en tu joyero o simplemente pido que lo envíen a tu casa, Strandford Upon Avon 1302 ¿correcto?

Gruñí y sisee molesta, era imposible liarme en una discusión en plena calle con una estrella del teatro, afortunadamente los londinenses no eran tan expresivos como los fans Americanos, parecía que no les importaba lo mas mínimo quien caminaba a su vera por la calle.

-Esta bien vamos, no sea que ya no vuelva a ver mi joyero, es muy importante y valioso para mi.

-Se que lo es, ¡oye! ¿Acaso insinúas que quiero quedarme con tu joyero? ¡Por favor! Sabes que eso de las herencias no me viene bien, pero a ti parece que te agradan. Ven vamos es por aquí a unas cuantas calles.

Le seguí, camine junto a el entre la gente, estaba muy nerviosa y el parecía un pájaro parlanchín hablando de no se que cosa, entonces lo entendí todo, había sido aquello un sueño, me sentí desconsolada por la actitud de Terry, el parecía tan feliz contándome cosas de Paris y yo estaba sumida en un mar de confusión por su actitud, me engañaba estaba irritada porque el no menciono absolutamente nada de la noche que estuvo en mi casa, conociendo a Terry o lo que creí conocer de el… él, no…

-Llegamos, pase usted Madame

Me introduje en el pequeño local había muchas antigüedades en los estantes y encimeras, había joyas antiguas, y objetos extraños muy variados, me quede fascinada con la colección de bases para los ramilletes de las antiguas damas de la corte, los relicarios y los guardapelo, todo era tan exquisito, parecía haber entrado a la cueva de Alí baba, había cosas realmente preciosas.

-Candy ven,

Me llamo y me acerque, el estaba sacando el joyero Damasquinado de la caja donde lo resguarde.

El anciano que nos atendió lo observo con detenimiento, luego sus ojos destellaron de admiración.

-Que belleza, es un fino trabajo sin duda, uno de los mejores que eh visto, muy antiguo…

-Si, perteneció a la familia de mi esposo -dije con orgullo, pero no me atreví a mirar a Terry aunque sus ojos estaban clavados en mi, podía sentirlo -¿puede reparase? Es una posesión que tiene mucho valor sentimental mas que material -remate.

-Por supuesto Madame todo en la vida tiene arreglo menos la muerte -dijo el hombre mientras se ponía un lente de aumento en su ojo izquierdo y curioseaba la tapa del joyero con sumo interés.

-¿Sucede algo malo? -pregunte al ver las expresiones de su cara.

-Aquí hay algo… y creo que falta también…

-A si, es esta perla que se desprendió cuando se callo por un descuido -dije mirando a Terry en son de burla pero sus ojos ahora eran fríos como cuando era un adolescente, me sorprendí- ¿podría volver a montarla? por favor.

El anciano la tomo y la guardo en una pequeña bolsa de estraza con la leyenda "joyero de Damasco". Siguió reconociendo el trabajo en la tapa del joyero.

-¿Dice que es de la familia de su esposo?

-Si, así es.

-Conoce la leyenda de los joyeros Damasquinados

–Si, algo me conto mi esposo, que es una prueba de amor eterno, que aquella mujer que lo recibiese estaba aceptando ser fiel a ese amor mas allá de la muerte y que quien lo obsequia esta jurando con este objeto que ama por sobre todo a la mujer que…

-Si, esa es una parte de la historia Madame, pero estos joyeros guardan en su interior no joyas sino objetos que son de gran valor sentimental, pero los amantes dueños de esos objetos están destinados a no estar juntos, se aman mas allá de la muerte pero nunca llegan a encontrarse porque están separados pero la historia de la princesa Faghira y su soldado nos dice que mientras hay vida, hay…

-Candy creo que debemos irnos -dijo Terry cortando en seco el relato del anciano.

-Espera -dije con el corazón agitado- pero ¿Qué? Que pasa con los enamorados.

-Ellos viven con la esperanza de reencontrarse un día, Madame; es una historia muy bella pero también muy triste, yo dirá que pocos son los enamorados que logran vivir en plenitud ese gran amor. Usted parece ser uno de ellos señora, ya que su esposo fue quien se lo dio -dijo el anciano mirando a Terry con una sonrisa.

-Yo no soy su esposo -dijo el con sequedad.

-No, el es, el responsable de que… mi joyero se rompiera -trate de explicar pero al ver la expresión del anciano casi pude leer lo que estaba pensando, Como un hombre que no era mi esposo pudo haber dañado un objeto tan intimo y por que el en lugar de mi marido lo había puesto en sus manos para que lo reparara, Candy, Candy, ¿que estas haciendo? Ya no habrás la boca.

-Yo pagare el daño al valioso joyero de mi amiga, mándeme la cuenta de la reparación y la limpieza de lo que haga falta, a mi casa. Por favor avísele a la señora cuando este listo -escribió unos datos en la libreta que el señor le ofreció y salimos del local.

-Gracias, tengo que irme aun tengo cosas que hacer -me despedí de inmediato por alguna extraña razón sabia que no debía permanecer mas tiempo al lado de Terry.

-Si yo también tengo cosas que hacer, no te preocupes por tu joyero el anciano hará un estupendo trabajo, hasta pronto.

Sin más se alejo. Yo me quede pensando en la leyenda del joyero que conto el anciano, de Faghira y de su amado soldado. De como sellaron su amor con ese escudo bordado con sus cabellos que salvo su vida innumerables veces, y como él le regreso una parte de ese escudo en forma de un joyero, de como esperaron tanto para poder estar juntos guardando la princesas su amor y esperanzas en el, de como cada vez que estaban cerca el destino no lo permitía de una u otra forma, era sin duda una hermosa historia de amor pero trágica, ¿acaso todos los grandes amores están destinados a la tragedia de no poder estar juntos? Yo tenía suerte después de todo, Albert estaba a mi lado.

-¡Rayos!

Volví a bajar del coche y me dirigí nuevamente a la tienda de antigüedades.

-Señor disculpe usted.

-Si Madame…

-Olvide dar mis datos

-No se preocupe Madame el señor Greum anoto la dirección.

-¿Y el numero telefónico?

-Permítame un momento… -el hombre abre su pequeña libreta de notas forrada en cuero café y busca la mía- No hay ningún problema todo esta en orden.

-¿Cómo?

-Están todos los datos.

-Gracias Señor solo quería estar segura.

Salí de la tienda intentando disimular mi turbación, ¿Cómo demonios supo Terrence mi número telefónico? A si… de seguro la tal Elizabeth se lo dio… Elizabeth Smith… -Un pinchazo de ardor en el pecho me provoco fruncir el ceño y levantar el mentón altivamente en un gesto completamente espontaneo que incluso me sorprendí, seguramente ellos dos… ¡que cabezota soy! ¡A mi que me importa con quien se enrede Terrence! Camine rígida hacia mi automóvil, no podía disimular mi mal humor ya que por la cara de los transeúntes y en como me miraban juraría que veían a un mona furiosa ¡A maldita sea, ya deja de estar invocándolo!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jueves<strong>_

-Hola

-¿Acaso estas siguiéndome?

-Candy en verdad crees que eres tan importante para mí como para seguirte.

-Payaso

-jajajajajajajajajaja

Esa risa que me deleitaba el corazón… -Ja, Ja, Ja, ¡Que gracioso! -pero no lo demostré.

-Anda muy movida señorita White

-Señora, señora Andrew ya te lo dije, que difícil es discutir contigo, pero si, ando apurada.

-Eso no es novedad tu siempre estas apurada por alguna razón.

-Pues esta razón es muy importante, te lo dije, la próxima semana me caso, vine a ver mi vestido pero faltan algunos arreglos que no me convencieron. –El no dijo nada solo alzo la ceja.

-Pues es muy poco el tiempo, ¿lo tendrán?

-Claro, solo son pequeños detalles, Fue un gusto saludarte pero tengo otros pendientes que atender.

-Puedo llevarte si gustas, esta vez traje mi auto.

-Gracias pero no es necesario yo traigo el mío.

-Fiuuuuu -silbo presuntuosamente- Toda una mujer liberada, acaso no serás de esas amotinadoras que buscan la liberación femenina

-jajajaja me encantaría pero no tengo tiempo para mítines y no hay nada de malo en tener pensamiento propio, como vez -dije subiendo a mi automóvil- yo manejo mi propia vida literalmente hablando -sin esperarlo el se monto a mi lado dejándome boquiabierta.

-Eso siempre lo he sabido Candy, que caminas bajo tus propios pies, tu deberías dar cátedra a esas mujeres sobre pensamiento libre, vives con un hombre sin estar casada, lo has hecho en dos ocasione con el mismo hombre, te rebelas contra las reglas establecidas y rechazas toda ayuda haciendo siempre lo que se te pega la gana, estudiaste enfermería por tus propios medios y…

-Terry

-¿Si?

-A que hora te fuiste de mi casa -El me sonrió de una forma encantadora y una enorme alarma sonó dentro de mi- Es que, no lo recuerdo...

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-No

-Que es lo último que recuerdas Candy.

-Pues es todo muy confuso, recuerdo que la luz se fue, que me golpee la cabeza, que te corrí… por cierto lo siento mucho fui muy descortés contigo, recuerdo que nos…

-Besamos -dijo el mirando hacia el frente.

Yo guarde silencio, mi corazón latía agitado.

-No te preocupes Candy solo fueron unos cuantos besos

Lo mire asustada el leyó de inmediato mis pensamientos

-No te alarmes no se lo diré a Albert, supongo que, era algo que nos debíamos del pasado, no te inquietes nunca nadie lo sabrá, no por mi, tienes mi palabra.

Sin poder reprimirlo solté un hondo suspiro de alivio, sabía lo que significaba ese juramento en boca de Terry, Le sonreí en gratitud a su caballeroso gesto pero su semblante era otro, volví a ver la frialdad en sus ojos nuevamente.

-Señora Andrew que tenga usted un excelente día, salude a su esposo de mi parte.

Sin esperar mi contestación bajo del coche y desapareció en la esquina, mientras dentro de mi se formaba un terrible vacío, sentí una enorme barrera cuando el me llamo así "señora Andrew" fue como si me hubiera apuñalado el corazón, el tono de su voz me dejo un sin sabor que no sabia como describir, pero eso era precisamente la Mujer de Albert, por un momento me sentí aliviada y por otro me sentí nostálgica, un recuerdo mas a la memoria de Terry, besos… besos de despedida.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Viernes<strong>_

-Señora volvió muy pronto.

-Si Merry, no se donde traigo la cabeza, olvide unos recibos en la mesa del recibidor, ando loca.

-Si quiere yo se los traigo.

-No te preocupes yo voy por ellos, oye Merry hay un coche estacionado afuera…

-Si señora, el Señor Andrew esta ocupado en su estudio con una visita, me pidió que no se le molestara, que atendiera el teléfono y que no estaba para nadie, esas fueron sus órdenes.

Me extrañe muchísimo por lo general Albert nunca daba "ordenes" y si no me equivocaba ese auto estacionado afuera de mi casa era muy parecido al auto que estaba aquí el día que vi la casa por primera vez, ¡Oh! ¿Será acaso el dueño anterior? ¿Será que hay algún problema con la casa?

Camine por el pasillo de la cocina hacia la estancia vi a lo lejos la silueta de Albert entrar al estudio, me acerque lentamente la puerta estaba mal cerrada, mis pasos eran amortiguados por la alfombra, podía escuchar mientras me acercaba que hablaban, en un lado de la puerta estaba la mesa con los recibos que Albert me había pedido que llevara al banco, entonces me percate eran casi las 4 de la tarde estaban por cerrar el banco pero el me pidió que lo llevara a esa hora, entonces los acontecimientos de la mañana se agolparon en mi mente…

Albert había recibido una llamada, después de colgar su semblante estuvo tenso durante la comida al fin me pidió de favor que llevara los recibos al banco cuando le mencione que iba a visitar al florista, me dijo que tenia un asunto importante que atender, yo no le di mayor importancia, puesto que su semblante cambio cuando le dije que haría de mil amores ese favor para ayudarle pero ahora lo sentía todo muy sospechoso, ¿acaso Albert quería alejarme y quedarse solo con el antiguo dueño de la casa? Pero ¿Por qué? Acaso había algún problema… antes de que pudiera seguir haciendo conexiones mentales una voz conocida rompió en trizas la poca calma que sentía en mi interior.

-No pude hablar contigo el día de la gala de inauguración de teatro, eres un hombre ocupado.

Esa voz… mi corazón y mi estomago dieron un vuelco.

-Siéntate por favor, me sorprende mucho que estés hoy aquí, lamento tener que ser descortés pero en este momento no puedo atenderte tengo una cita de neg…

-Yo soy tu cita de las 4 Albert.

Mi corazón dejo de latir mientras escapaba de mi boca un gemido apagado.

-¿Cómo?

-Yo soy la persona que solicito una audiencia contigo.

-No entiendo Terry, hoy tengo una cita con…

-Yo soy esa persona.

¡Oh por Dios! Mi cabeza dio vueltas mareándome, el auto, es el mismo auto, ¡Es de Terry! El es…

-Tu eres el…

-Si yo soy ese hombre al que defraudaron.

¿Cómo? Pero que esta diciendo…

-Estas en un error Terrence, el hombre me dijo que…

-Que no había contrato, que el trato con el Señor Smith fue de palabra, así es; y ustedes no respetaron ese acuerdo.

¡Dios mío! Terry era el dueño, el estaba en la casa aquel día… seria que lo vi pero… no puede ser… por eso su sorpresa cuando vio en donde vivía, por eso el sabia de la llave, el la coloco ahí en el farol… por eso fue al estudio, el estudio que el mando… ¡Dios no! por eso sabe el numero telefónico de esta casa… ¿Cómo puede ser?

-Que es lo que quieres Terrence ¿demandarme?

¿Cómo? ¡No!

-Demandarte Albert ¿Por qué? Porque tu al igual que el hijo de Smith no respetaron nuestro trato, no hay papel que lo avale, el dinero se me devolvió.

-Entonces ¿que es lo que quieres? -dijo Albert con seriedad.

-Solo quiero que sepas que, ventajosamente y sin darme la cara fue a mi a quien despojaste de esta casa que tanto tiempo me costo convencer a Mr. Smith para que me la vendiera, que tanto trabajo me costo pagarla, tu debes saberlo muy bien pagaste el doble, la cantidad que me fijo el dueño ya de por si era una fortuna pero este lugar vale cada centavo…

Comencé a llorar sentía una gran opresión en el pecho, Albert estaba en silencio mientras la voz de Terry se escuchaba alterada pero muy contenida, había rabia y frustración en cada palabra y sabia que Albert también lo percibía.

-Yo puse demasiado empeño en esta casa Albert, la puerta principal yo la mande hacer, la escalera, fui yo quien mando cambiarla por la rustica que tenia antes, este estudio… los estantes que ahora sostienen tus libros yo los pague, yo diseñe este estudio a mi gusto y necesidad.

-Lo lamento Terrence no sabia que tu eras la persona que había hecho el trato anterior, todo lo que hice fue legal tengo los papeles para amparar mi compra, no tengo la culpa de que tu no hayas tenido la precaución de…

-Albert… cuidaste de Candy y te quedaste con ella… y ahora también me despojaste de mi casa…

-¿Qué quieres decir con "también"? La casa la compre porque fue la que mas le gusto a Candy, no por otro motivo, si estuvieras en mi lugar habrías tratado por todas las formas hacer realidad el deseo de tu mujer -dijo Albert molesto- Dime de una vez a que has venido, si no es por la casa entonces ¿por que razón estas aquí?

No pude seguir escuchando mas, Salí de la casa por la puerta trasera atravesé el jardín y Salí a la calle me subí a mi automóvil y me fui de ahí lo mas rápido posible.

-Prometiste que no se lo dirías… ¡lo juraste! -El mundo se me venia encima ¿como era posible? Gruesas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, rencor mezclado con vergüenza, la cabeza hecha un caos y el corazón temblando de miedo… -Qué pecado estoy pagando…

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p><strong>Sound Track:<strong>

**Amarte es mi pecado, Alexandra y Ricardo Montaner.**

**AGRADECIMIENTO**

**De todo corazón a Alice y Fathme Bucaram quienes compartieron en el FR la historia del Joyero de Damasco antigua leyenda árabe, Alice me dio su autorizacion para introducir la leyenda en mi escrito, Esta hermosa leyenda es muy antigua, es herencia de su pueblo trasmitida de generacion en generacion en su familia, ellas la conocen porque su padre es quien se las conto. Chicas preciosas Mil gracias¡ Alice, Fáthme, Thalia (qpd) siempre seran tres mis queridas gatas trillizas. Para ellas todo el reconocimiento de esta hermosa historia antigua, pueden leerla completa en el FR como "El joyero de Damasco una leyenda árabe".**

**Sasyta **

**Eso es lo que siempre eh creido ellos llegan a conocerse tan bien que pudieron separarse, a ese grado de compenetracion y entendimiento llegaron que creo casi podian saber que pensaba el otro, un tipo de conocimiento asi es muy dificil de que se llegue a dar en alguien tan joven, aunque se que a ambos se les critica muy duro por haberse separado, a Candy por "darle la espalda" a Terry "por dejarla ir o preferir a Susana amando a Candy" si estudiaramos el trasfondo de esa escena y la madurez mental que se requiere para hacer lo que hicieron ufff que les cuento¡ por eso ellos son mis rebeldes favoritos mis heroes¡ por tener tamaña determinacion, tamaño coraje para dejar ir, para soportar y aceptar lo inevitable de una manera estoica como ellos lo hicieron, el sacrificar su amor por el bien de una persona que en ese momento necesitaba de ello fue un acto de valentia y madurez total a mi parecer, se amaban tanto y ante todo respetaban tanto su amor que prefirieron dejarlo asi... buaaaaaaaa que triste si¡ pero para mi ellos son lo maximo¡**

**jajajaja que bueno que logre encender tus sentidos jejeje eso me da mucha satisfaccion porque son escenas muy dificiles de escribir para no caer en lo grotesco, mi mayor satisfaccion es saber que han visto con mis ojos y han sentido con mi corazon¡ SALUDOS y muchas muchas gracias por el mensaje¡**

**Litac**

**Ayyy favor que me haces... ya me chivieeee jejejeje de verdad a modo de parecer vana, pues me siento muy feliz de que mis letras les gusten y de que les trasmitan emociones y sentimientos que yo siento cuando escribo, llevarlas a mi cabeza donde se desarrolla la historia y que la disfruten como yo es mi gran logro muchas gracias¡ no te arranques la cara¡ jejejejjeje o ya no podras seguir leyendo¡ :P Saludos y gracias mil por tus palabras tan lindas.**

**La neni**

**pues creo que ya se dieron cuenta de como se las gasta Candy y Terry jejeje a que tercos son¡ pero me encantan, hasta en esto son complices como siempre lo han sido, se compenetran tan bien que me sorprende para mi son almas gemelas¡ Gracias por tus palabras para mi son un aliciente que me sigue dando inspiracion¡ Saludos, te leo en el siguiente. :)**


	5. Efecto Mariposa

**DESTINO**

**Efecto Mariposa**

**Capitulo 5**

**"El aleteo de las alas de una mariposa se puede sentir al otro lado del mundo"**

**(Proverbio chino)**

En el tiempo que había estado en Londres no se me ocurrió si quiera venir a este lugar, hacia tanto tiempo que había visto por última vez esta estampa…

Era muy temprano aun estaba oscuro y había niebla, de un salto corte con el presente y decidí forjarme a mi manera un futuro. Escape no del Real Colegio San Pablo sino de la conformidad de ser lo que se espera de mi, cuando yo no concuerdo en absoluto con ello. Me di cuenta que mi camino no estaba aquí. Si me quedaba en el colegio, mi futuro estaría asegurado, Pero se que no hubiera sido feliz. Tome mi propio camino, tu fuiste quien me enseño como… Terry.

La hora del Crepúsculo, el color azul del cielo se entremezcla con los tonos grises del enorme edificio, La hermosa capilla aun se erguía orgullosa la guerra no la había dañado, los narcisos bordeaban el camino hacia "la cárcel" como lo habían llamado Archie y Stear, lo mire a lo lejos, sentí nostalgia por el pasado y todo lo que significo en mi vida, recordé el diario que escribí para "El abuelo William" diario que esta en mi poder, recuerdo cuando Albert quiso devolvérmelo diciendo que "Era importante para mi" yo con una sonrisa lo acepte nuevamente aunque en un tiempo pensé en volvérselo a confiar, como un tipo de pacto porque el me pidió que le regresara el medallón del príncipe pero nuevamente volvió a obsequiármelo, ese diario yo lo había escrito pensando en contarle a mi protector todo lo que me sucedía en el colegio sin guardarme nada; gran parte de ese diario habla sobre Terrence , como nos conocimos y como nos… cuanto yo le amab… aun ahora ese diario lo guardo celosamente pero sigue cerrado desde que me lo devolvió Albert, escribí todo aquello sin saber donde terminaría, quería que el abuelo William viera quien era yo sin ocultar nada de mi, que viera de mi puño y letra el como evolucione y como "según yo" estaba convirtiéndome en una dama para honrar el gesto bondadoso que tuvo al adoptarme.

Aun no se, si Albert lo habrá leído alguna vez, por su semblante podía ver que le era incomodo tenerlo puesto que hablo de Terry en su mayoría en el, de como fue que lo conocí y de las aventuras que viví por su causa. Claro que es un tesoro para mí porque contiene mis recuerdos y las memorias de los días de escuela que tanto me enseñaron, mis amigos y nuestras vivencias, los problemas con Eliza y Neal en fin… Tal vez Albert lo leyó y por ese motivo descubrió que en ese diario no había lo que el se imaginaba. Mis sentimientos por Terry estaban expuestos en las líneas pero las vivencias compartidas con el y los detalles mas íntimos solo están en mi mente…

Esas memorias al lado de Terry solo me pertenecen a mi y a nadie mas, esas solo las sabe el y yo… Como podría contarle a Albert, bueno al Bis abuelo William, aunque en aquel momento no lo sabia, lo que viví junto a Terry; cierto que le tenia cariño y mucho agradecimiento por todo cuanto hizo por mi pero, esos recuerdos de mi primer beso, de la forma en como Terry me hizo aceptar la muerte de Anthony, de que me vio en ropa interior el día del festival, de las tardes que pase en su compañía en la Villa Grandchester de Escocia, de su dulce beso en la frente en tregua a su apasionado amor y a mi inexperto amor, el secreto de su Madre, de que Terry amaba el teatro y que era un Don que tenia por herencia, del sacrificio que hizo al irse para salvarme de que me echaran… lo exprese en una sola línea de mi diario "Me protegiste a costa tuya pero estoy por abandonar la academia" De como toco para mi fuera del cuarto de castigo, despidiéndose… Todo eso solo lo sabemos el y yo y nadie mas… y esos recuerdos así seguirán inamovibles, los detalles mas sublimes están en mi corazón.

Los recuerdos bullían dentro de mi mezclados con rencor, eran tan distintos Albert y Terry, tan distintos en carácter y tan parecidos en las situaciones que les toco vivir…

Terry y Albert desde pequeños se quedaron solos, Albert por causa de la muerte de sus padres y su hermana mayor y Terry porque lo relegaron como un cero a la izquierda, un ser incomodo que sin ser objeto que no pudiera protestar era prioridad mantenerlo alejado, No juzgo a sus padres pero el sufrió innecesariamente viviendo en el desprecio y excluido del circulo al que pertenecía por derecho de nacimiento. Sin embargo Albert, tuvo a su hermana que lo cuido en su niñez, que lo comprendía y protegía; luego aunque la tía abuela fuera severa su único fin era protegerlo de las envidias y discordias ambiciosas de sus parientes ese es un gesto de amor, me queda claro que Elroy ama incondicionalmente a Albert, quizás no se lo decía muy a menudo pero el lo sabe, y que decir de George siempre ahí a su diestra cuidándole por encima de todo como si fuera su propio hijo.

Como alguna vez me conto Bert en una carta, llevo una vida relegada, escondido siempre de sus familiares "vida distorsionada" la llamo el, quizás como niño no lo entendió en su momento pero estaba rodeado y protegido de gente que lo amaba, y Terry… parecía que todo mundo se esforzó por mostrarle lo contrario.

Son tan distintos en carácter Albert es amable, tranquilo y dadivoso, extremadamente gentil, maduro y contenido, no en vano el tiene ese Don de ser empático, razonable, juicioso y reflexivo lo aprendió por propia experiencia al darse cuenta que somos quienes somos a donde vayamos y donde estemos, nuestra esencia es la misma; el gran reto representa mantenernos siempre fieles a lo que queremos ser.

Y Terry… el es febril, tan fogosamente febril… otras veces parece una roca, no demuestra mas que una frialdad que hiela el alma, y cuando menos uno lo espera se vuelve tierno, meditabundo, sencillo, bromista y nada lo toma en serio, otras veces protector, caballero, otras… tan inseguro y otras tan apasionado… toda su vida la ha vivido a todo pulmón, al limite, le gusta caminar por el filo de la navaja anteponiéndose a todo, terco y aferrado a su idea, a sus ideales y a sus sentimien… tos… al igual que yo…

Albert me acompaño gran parte de mi vida aun sin que el estuviera consiente, ahora se que el tampoco me olvido desde aquel encuentro en la colina de Pony luego me adopto, se hizo cargo de mi y me ayudo incontables veces, estuvo ahí conteniendo su dolor por la muerte de Anthony, mientras yo… ¿de que esta hecho Albert? Con quien compartió todas sus penas ¿con George?

Como pudo sobrellevar aquellos momentos, luego la muerte de Stear… mi decisión de apartarme de Terry, el estuvo ahí apoyándome sacándome de mi dolor, no imagino lo que debe de haber sentido al verme sufrir de esa manera por Terry, jamás le pregunte desde cuando comenzó a quererme, si fue desde antes de la amnesia o cuando convivimos juntos en el departamento Magnolia, ciertamente había algo especial entre nosotros siempre lo eh sabido, siempre al verle no podía dejar de correr a sus brazos y el llanto fluía tibio, era como reencontrarme con… mi hogar.

Son tan distintos el uno al otro… pero ahora están enfrentados, por mi causa.

Por que Terry tuvo que ir a decirle a Albert lo nuestro ¿Acaso no me lo prometió? A que otra cosa pudo ir a mi casa, pero de todo esto la culpa es mía por no ser sincera con Albert debí contarle todo desde un principio pero no podía, sabía que iba a herirlo, sabía que iba a cuestionarme y no quería hablar de ello, no con el… o ¿quizás no lo haría? No me preguntaría nada, Siempre fue prudente y me dio mi espacio…

" ¡Si Candy! Pero antes no eran pareja ahora lo son… es muy distinto…" Mi voz interna me confronto con la verdad.

Tengo que decir la verdad y debió enterarse por mi y no por Terry, sea lo que sea… ¡tengo que decirle la verdad! ¿Y si provoco un conflicto mas grande entre ellos? No debí desde un principio aceptar que Terry me llevara a casa en su taxi, seria que en realidad si quería que lo hiciera y tener la oportunidad de hablar con el lejos de miradas indiscretas, ¿será que internamente quería estar con el? O será que en verdad quería irme de ahí al costo que fuera… ahora veo que el costo fue muy alto y que no debí quedarme a solas con él sabiendo que en el aire flotaba el peligro, olía a peligro cada minuto que pase a su lado... y aun así yo…

Pero ¿por que? se supone que es pasado que no puede afectar de esta manera el presente, se supone que… no debemos de sentir nada… pero el si siente, el dijo "Te amo", el dijo que, "no a cambiado nada…" y ¿tu Candy? Tú que sientes…. Tú, ¿has cambiado?

Mi propia pregunta interna me descoloco, no podía… no quería responderla ni siquiera quería pensar en la posible respuesta, aturdida, enojada y mas confundida aun me levante de la banca, estaba casi oscuro y tenia que volver a enfrentar a Albert con la verdad si quería que este barco no se hundiera con mentiras, me convencí en instantes de que todas las parejas tienen problemas y que solo es cuestión de hablar y de alejarse de las situación problemática para no volver a caer pero, para mi frustración y sorpresa la "situación problemática" venia directo hacia mi de nuevo, como en los últimos días.

Sin pensarlo mucho me di la media vuelta y camine en dirección contraria apresuradamente, en lugar de acercarme al automóvil me iba internado mas en el parque frente al colegio y alejándome de la calle, estaba refrescando y de pronto mi cuerpo entero se helo al sentir que una poderosa y posesiva mano detenía mi enérgica marcha y el vaivén de mis pechos bajo el delgado abrigo de estambre malva.

-Candy

-Suéltame no tenemos nada de que hablar -dije zafándome de su agarre con brusquedad

-Candy Se que me viste en tu casa…

Lo encare colérica -¡Dijiste, me juraste que no dirías nada a Albert! ¿Por que lo hiciste? ¡Tú nunca rompes tus juramentos!

-No lo hice

-¿QUE?

-Por quien me tomas Candice no rompería una promesa hecha a ti…

-¿Cómo? Pero entonces… por que fuiste a mi casa… no entiendo… y como es que estas aquí… -La cabeza me dio vueltas y no le encontré sentido a nada.

-Toda mi vida eh vivido conteniendo mi verdadero sentir, toda mi vida eh cerrado mi boca a la verdad, fue una sorpresa volverte a encontrar en este lugar Candice, vi cuando te alejabas rápidamente por el puente de piedra, te seguí a la distancia al ver la ruta que tomaste no me quedo duda de a donde te dirigías…

-Pero yo conduje sin rumbo no tenia idea de venir a este lugar en particular -dije en mi defensa.

-Entonces, comprendes que se exactamente como piensas, -me sorprendí ante su descarada respuesta- Candy, no creí que fuera posible encontrarnos después de que envié la carta y no tuve respuesta… sabes, estaba seguro que iría a buscarte en cuanto terminara de pagar la casa… sin embargo tu viniste a mi…

-Era tu casa… -dije sin mas, obviando su segunda declaración.

-Si, era…

-Te juro que en verdad no sabíamos que era tuya, Albert no lo sabia… -dije con desesperación al recordar el tono de su justo reclamo.

-Eso quizás nunca lo sabré Candy, nunca sabré si Albert en verdad lo supo o no, pero eso ya no importa, no importa desde el momento en que dijiste que te había gustado, para mi fue un doble golpe… uno de tremenda felicidad porque adquirí esa casa pensando solo en ti y me regocije internamente de saber que te había gustado el lugar que yo escogí, por otra parte fue un duro golpe muy amargo, saber que estabas ahí como muchas veces lo imagine, como tantas veces lo desee pero con otro…

-Terry por favor no sigas…

-Lo siento pecosa pero no puedo callar más o si no me ahogare en mi propio martirio…

En un solo movimiento me tomo en sus brazos llenándome con su calor.

-¿Que haces? -dije intentando huir de mi misma y de las aterradoras sensaciones que me inundaban a raudales.

-Martirio es, tenerte tan cerca… olerte, desear tocarte, hablarte y rociar sobre ti mi amor, el que he guardado en lo más oscuro de mi alma, para que nadie lo vea, para que nadie lo perciba, para que nadie lo manche…

Jadee sin poderlo evitar.

-Pensé que quedándose ahí tal vez algún día se haría viejo y rancio que se desgastaría con el tiempo y algún día al sacarlo a la luz se desboronaría al viento, añejo y gastado por el olvido, las ráfagas se lo llevarían muy lejos para no volver a ser lo que fue, quedaría el espacio vacío… solo un recuerdo bello en la memoria que no dolería mas… Pero en cuanto le abrí la puerta me di cuenta que no solo no había envejecido, ni lo encontré amarillento o gastado como creí cuando lo ignore por tanto tiempo, ese sentimiento tan demacrado y moribundo susurrándome tu nombre que guarde como una ínfima esperanza en el futuro había crecido en silencio de tal forma que me rebaso…

Cualquiera diría que estoy loco Candy por sentir lo que siento pero esta es la verdad, esto es lo que tanto intente someter y creí controlar, como hasta hace apenas unos días antes de volver a verte. Esa noche cuando te vi a lo lejos del brazo de Albert me transforme, me volví a sentir un adolescente celoso y vengativo, con el orgullo herido y todo aquello que mantuve a raya broto como un volcán sin poderlo contener.

-Pero esa noche tu estabas tan lejano, parecías tan… distante, eras tu, el de siempre… -susurre, recordé como fue que me sentí en su presencia y como me pareció que al el no le afecto en lo mas mínimo nuestro reencuentro, que equivocada estaba; había enterrado en mi memoria la forma de ser de Terrence esa que yo conocía podría jurar que, mejor que cualquiera. Terry me sonrió.

-Te vi pero no te mire pecosa.

Su respuesta retumbo dentro de mi como un tambor embravecido, sentí que un fuerte vendaval me azotaba con todas sus fuerzas, fue la frase que dijo el día del festival, ahora comprendía perfectamente bien su significado, el me vio, me vio en ropa interior el muy cínico y no lo estaba negando pero, el se lo hubiera negado a cualquiera como si sus ojos jamás me hubieran visto… igual fue la noche del viernes en esa fiesta, estuvo pendiente de mi todo el tiempo por eso me sentía tan incomoda en aquel lugar, sin embargo el aparento que no… debía poner un alto a esto de una vez.

-Terry lo que paso esa noche en mi casa fue un error.

-¿Eso crees? Tus labios no dijeron eso…

-No hagas las cosas mas difíciles… -dije totalmente aturdida sentí que perdía, que perdía algo que no sabia identificar, sentí que mi cuerpo se aflojaba y la razón se nublaba, todo alrededor estaba desapareciendo y lo único que podía sentir eran sus brazos calentando mi cuerpo y su aliento chocando muy cerca de mis mejillas, entonces el frescor en ellas me hizo darme cuenta que lloraba, que mis ojos derramaban gruesas lagrimas de las que no había sido consiente.

-Lo siento pecosa pero eso no puedo prometértelo… -de pronto me sentí en el limbo, envuelta en un apretado abrazo mientras el, me besaba.

-¿Qué haces? Suéltame… -dijo poniendo resistencia- ¿a que fuiste a mi casa?

-Fui porque quería que tu futuro esposo supiera de quien era la casa que…

-Yo tengo que volver a mi casa y decirle, contarle que fue lo que sucedió esa noche…

-¿No se lo has dicho? -dijo sin poder ocultar su socarrona sonrisa- ahora entiendo porque fue que no me reclamo nada.

Me quede muda, ¡estúpida!

-¿Crees que no lo sabe? –remato.

-¡¿Cómo?

-Candy, el sabe que yo te lleve, sabe que estuve ahí en su casa, contigo a solas.

Un tremendo escalofrió me recorrió entera no pude articular palabra.

-Pecosa el es tu… pareja, crees que se iba a quedar tranquilo sin saber si llegaste bien a tu casa, en dado caso de que no lo hiciera que lo dudo, el mozo tiene la obligación de informarle si te fuiste en el taxi.

Me quede helada, era verdad.

-Como no fue así, el mozo tuvo que pagar el viaje al conductor por haber ido en vano y te aseguro que ese es un motivo mas poderoso para haber enterado a tu… pareja que no ocupaste el taxi que el pidió para ti, sino que te fuiste antes.

El había aflojado la prisión de sus brazos al sentirme tan lívida, me aleje un poco de él al darme cuenta de la situación.

-Contigo…

-Así es. Candy, el sabe que estuve en tu casa, acaso no te ha preguntado porque andas tan rara estos días. No tienes gente de servicio, si hubieras tenido nuestro encuentro en tu casa nunca hubiera sido posible, eso también lo sabe él.

Me volví a mirarlo y miles de recuerdos vinieron a mi mente era verdad Albert me lo pregunto varias veces, de hecho me lo pregunto a la mañana siguiente y como culparlo si me comporte realmente extraña todos estos días y la causa…. La tenía frente a mí.

-Yo no le dije absolutamente nada de lo que paso esa noche entre tu y yo Candy, te lo prometí, pero así como en estos días me han dicho que me veo diferente de igual forma estoy seguro que tu reaccionaste como yo, si yo fuera Albert seria ingenuo de mi parte pensar que yo…

-¿Qué tu que?

-Que yo no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de estar contigo lo más posible…

-O sea que todo fue un engaño de tu parte para probarme, para provocarme… -dije incrédula.

-No Candy, primero que nada yo nunca hubiera permitido que te fueras sola a esa hora de la noche, y si hubieras sido tan obstinada créeme que me hubiera quedado hasta saber que, o te ibas con tu… con el, o te seguiría hasta estar seguro que el taxi te dejara sana y salva en tu hogar, como accediste a venir conmigo me regocije internamente no te lo puedo negar, deseaba mucho saber donde estabas quedándote, ni siquiera imagine que vivieras aquí, en Stratford Upon Avon ¡por dios en que pensaba Albert! Y mucho menos aquí. Si yo supiera que el te pretendía, ni loco te llevaría a vivir a Lakewood, pero ese soy yo…

Cuando llegamos y nos acercamos a la calle y cruzamos el puente de piedra sobre el canal, no podía creerlo sabía que sobre esa calle no había algún hostal, o casa de huéspedes, mi corazón rugía parecía anticiparlo y cuando dijiste el número no pude dar crédito a la coincidencia…

-Por eso tu reacción esa noche… por eso… La hora del beso -susurre muy bajo aunque sabia que el podía escucharme- "Hora bendita y única, esta todo, la tierra, el aire, el cielo, preparado como para una fiesta…" tu pusiste la llave en el farol ¿no es así?

-Si

-Oh me siento tan culpable, me siento una ladrona…

-Es el destino Candy, nunca deje de pensar que mientras vivamos…

-Seguiremos encontrándonos… -lo mire de frente al completar instantáneamente esa frase que muchas veces me repetí a mi misma en soledad aun sabiendo que Susana era el mayor obstáculo que me separaba de él, ahora ella ya no existía… fue el mayor obstáculo pero no el único, pensé en ese momento con tristeza. La profunda voz de Terry lo borro por momentos.

-No te vas de mi, juro que eh intentado arrancarte pero no te vas… ni yo de ti.

-No, no, yo voy a casarme.

-¿Es lo que deseas?

- Es lo que voy a hacer

-¿Estas segura? Candy mírame a los ojos y dime la verdad.

Titubee. Creí que la respuesta saldría de inmediato como un rotundo "SI" pero se quedo atorada en mi garganta tan dolorosamente que comencé a sollozar.

-Candy tú me amas… tú…

-Terrence, nuestros caminos son distintos ahora no podemos deshacer lo que…

-No se puede volver sobre nuestros pasos y borrar el ayer Candy pero se puede andar por otra ruta.

-Yo no puedo hacer eso.

-Claro que puedes.

-No podría…

-Yo lo hice ¿lo olvidas? Te envié un pasaje de ida para que te quedaras conmigo no iba a dejarte marchar nunca mas, pero el destino decidió a pesar de todo nuestro amor que eso en aquel momento no era posible… tuve que caminar por un camino que no había pedido, ni soñado, pero lo hice, igual que hiciste tu. Por si no te has dado cuenta Candy, has podido todo este tiempo.

-Terry… -la sola mención del pasado me hizo estremecer.

-Candy ni siquiera te atrevas a mentirme, puedo verlo en tus ojos, sentirlo en tu piel, olerlo en tu fragancia, pude saborearlo en tus labios esa noche, la forma en como te entregaste… -dijo el mientras acariciaba mi rostro con sus dedos, sentí una tremenda oleada de calor por todo el cuerpo, el corazón latía de prisa y el miedo comenzó a inundarme por completo- sabes pecosa, sabes por que no puedes engañarme, eh probado muchos labios Candy, eh bebido la miel de muchas bocas, pero ninguna se comparo a lo que tu provocas en mi… -decía el acariciando con sus palabras mi oído y mi corazón- ninguna logro nunca que yo me perdiera, nadie me despoja de mi auto control, nadie absolutamente nadie me saca de mi centro y me azota de la forma en que tu lo logras con tan solo una mirada, me regalaste el cielo esa noche pecosa…

-No… pero yo no… -quise escapar de el, como era posible que me quedara así temblorosa y asustada entre sus brazos, por que era que me afectaban sus palabras de una manera casi dolorosa, me dolía el pecho y la garganta, me dolía el orgullo por imaginarle besando a otra que no fuera yo, me dolía no haber estado allí para poder detenerlo, me dolían las manos por contenerlas de tocarlo igual que como lo hacia el, mi cuerpo dolía por querer sentirle, reclamaba rendición absoluta pero mi mente tenia un freno tan grande, fabricado y erguido tras años de soledad, en mi soledad.

Era una tranca enorme que hacia que mi alma desesperada doliera tanto que quemaba, quemaba porque quería huir de una prisión donde estaba cautiva desde hacia… no pude recordar desde cuando, pero dolía, dolía mucho. Forcejee y sin oposición de su parte me di la media vuelta y quise salir huyendo despavorida de ahí, no di ni tres pasos cuando su mano atrapo mi antebrazo y en un solo movimiento volvió a enredarme entre sus fuertes brazos, atrapo mi boca con la suya succionando suavemente mis labios, chupándolos tan quedamente que deje de luchar, deje de oponer resistencia y termine por rendirme ante el sentimiento arrebatado y febril que siendo muy joven me hizo convertirme en mujer, cuando le entregue mi corazón a este hombre al que seguí casi con los ojos cerrados… este hombre que en nuestro beso parecía reclamarlo nuevamente y esta vez para siempre eso lo tenia muy claro en mi mente confundida fue tal el frenesí que vibre entera, lo estreche con todas mis fuerzas y deje que lo tomara, deje que… lo acariciara de la forma en como el quería, de la forma en que yo secretamente lo anhelaba.

Hace mucho tiempo se lo negué y me lo negué… convirtiendo nuestras vidas en un constante martirio hasta que el dolor convirtió nuestro corazón en una especie de callo palpitante que creímos inmune, esa dureza fue solo para proteger lo que había debajo, fue solo por subsistencia que se formo, fue lo que nos permitió seguir con nuestras vidas y no morir desangrados del alma.

Nuestras vidas fueron iluminadas por otras personas, por otros quereres, él tenia razón no había vuelto a vibrar de esta manera, no había vuelto a sentir de un segundo a otro como el pánico se convirtió en dolor y después en un estallido de felicidad. Sentí como me estrechaba con tal posesión que casi sentí fundirme en el, sentía su desesperación al besarme como si no pudiera saciarse de mi, eso inflo mi orgullo femenino e hizo vibrar de éxtasis a mi corazón que latía en cada poro de mi piel, el olor de Terry, la humedad de sus besos su sabor a amor destilado me tenían en una bruma tibia y espesa que gemía de pura alegría, en la oscuridad del andador del parque nuestro abrazo se hizo mas profundo y apretado. Me tomo por debajo de las sentaderas y cargo conmigo hacia un lugar aun mas oscuro entre el resguardo de la copa de los arboles, no lo evite, en ese momento deseaba la oscuridad, la deseaba mucho y ardía de necesidad de la presencia de Terrence.

Seguimos acariciándonos como dos chiquillos que romancean desvergonzadamente en la oscuridad, me sentí feliz inmensamente feliz, sentí como si el tiempo se detuviera y sin importarme mi edad adulta volví a sentirme de 15 años otra vez dejando que mis deseos me dominaran sin ponerles freno, sin pensar en el futuro. Ya no tuvo suficiente con mis labios y siguió a mi cuello, yo estaba tan receptiva a cada una de sus caricias, a sus manos que apretaban mi espalda y jalaban mis cabellos suavemente, caímos de rodillas sobre el césped sin separarnos ni un milímetro, me abandone por completo a mi deseo, le acaricie lo apreté contra mi, abrazándome a su cuerpo como cuando se recibe a alguien muy querido que no has visto en años, apreté incluso su saco entre mis dedos, respire su varonil olor y me extasié en la suavidad del casimir ingles de su saco y la dureza de su cuerpo cubierto por la fina ropa. Frote mi mejilla contra su hombro sintiendo el calor que emanaba de el, sus labios emitían suspiros suaves y tiernos, su pecho un volcán en ebullición igual que el mío, podía sentir como estaba a punto, sonreí, entre las sombras de la noche pude ver un destello dorado alrededor, enfoque mejor la vista y en un hondo suspiro al inhalar de nuevo un dulcísimo olor lleno el ambiente, así abrazados y sin movernos pegados el uno al otro fui consiente de como nos rodeaban los narcisos amarillos y su dulce olor nos envolvía por completo, aspire nuevamente levantando un poco el rostro.

-Te gusta disfrutar del olor de los narcisos…

-Lo recuerdas… por ese solo recuerdo fue que esa casa llamo mi atención, la vi por primera vez un día de primavera con los narcisos en flor rodeándola, el olor me trajo los recuerdos mas bellos de mi vida en una colina junto a la chica que me enseño a amar…

- Terry…. –susurre contra su hombro, dejando caer mis lagrimas yo era un manojo de sentimientos encontrados- Creo que nunca lo olvide, solo que… ahora… yo estoy con… -mi mundo de cristal se derrumbo en ese momento el lo percibió de inmediato por la tensión de todo mi cuerpo antes tan relajado, después pude entender que no perdió tiempo antes de que yo volviera de nuestro paraíso platónico a la realidad.

-Candy tú me amas…

-Terry yo…

-No temas decirlo pecosa,

-Es que…

-Somos adultos Candice no hay mas pretextos para…

-No es un pretexto - me separe e intente levantarme, todo fue muy lindo pero… se acabo, eso era lo que tenia ahora en mi mente pero no era lo que Terry tenia en la suya.

-Candy, se lo que sientes, se como te sientes, no es fácil ser sincero con uno mismo pero yo no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir… lo hice una vez, no tuve alternativa pero ahora luchare por ti y…

-No Terry, tu no harás eso… -comencé a llorar pues sabia que lo que iba a hacer le rompería el corazón, no estaba segura si era lo correcto pero en ese momento era lo que me dictaba la mente y la cordura.

-No puedes pedirme eso, no ahora, lo siento mucho Candice pero esta vez no decidirás solo tú.

-Terry voy a casarme…

-No lo hagas Candy, danos una oportunidad.

-Esto no esta bien, yo tengo pareja, tu tienes pareja,

-¿Quien lo dice? No tengo relación romántica con nadie y créeme lo intente, mi única pareja, la única novia que yo eh tenido para todos los efectos, fuiste tu.

-Por favor no hagas las cosas más difíciles… -¡Dios mío! Esto iba a ser muy, muy difícil y el no daría un paso hacia atrás, de eso estaba segura.

-¿Te parece que pueden ser mas difíciles que esto?

-¡No lo se! -le grite desesperada.

-Candy, mírame, mírame de frente… por favor…. –su voz era una suplica apagada y creí morir al recordar como le negué mi presencia de frente en el pasado, sabia que si me volvía un milímetro hacia el, jamás me iría, jamás le dejaría… pero tuve que hacerlo. Ahora no había una chica lisiada y desamparada, ahora no había una madre que clamaba justicia al sacrificio de su hija, ahora había un hombre que se entrego a mi con el único afán de verme sonreír y lo logro con mucha paciencia, logro hacerme sonreír y desear sentir el amor otra vez pero…

¡Maldita sea mi suerte! Por que tuviste que aparecer TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER o TERRENCE GREUM o como te llames, eres exactamente el mismo de siempre, del que me enamore perdidamente llevándome casi a la inanición de puro amor. Me volví hacia el echa un mar de lagrimas, también se lo debía, era la ultima vez…

-Terrence, Terry… se que hemos pasado por mucho, por situaciones dolorosas en el pasado que no estuvieron a nuestras manos ponerle un alto ser egoístas y seguir de largo como si nada sucediera… ahora voy a entregarle mi vida a Albert, el, el… el me salvo de morir de amor por ti… -dije entre lagrimas sollozando como una niña, su semblante era tan frio, pero yo lo conocía bien estaba conteniéndose- Voy a cumplirle la promesa que hicimos de entrelazar nuestras vidas…

-Candy no….

-No puedo hacer nada mas… nuestros caminos han andado ya por senderos muy distantes, le agradezco a la vida, a Dios que haya vuelto a cruzar nuestros destinos, como tu dijiste la otra tarde nos lo debíamos pero… tenemos ya nuestro propio destino trazado y hay que seguir por el… Terry… -dije acercándome a el muy lento, podía ver la palidez de su cara aun en la espesa oscuridad, el olor de los narcisos que vio madurar nuestro amor, ahora era insoportablemente doloroso- Voy a casarme con Albert, nos iremos, le pediré que, nos vayamos a vivir a otro lugar, le pediré que te devuelva la casa por la que tanto luchaste…

-Candy por favor…

-Voy a casarme con Albert dentro de 8 días, tengo un fuerte sentimiento por el, hemos estado atados el uno al otro por hilos invisibles y llegue a pensar que este es precisamente mi destino, estar siempre junto a el, bajo su protección, cobijada por su amor…

El me dio la espalda totalmente rígido con los puños apretados, creí que iba a pegar la carrera y a dejarme ahí y me sentí de pronto abandonada, desolada, no quería que se fuera así… no quería que se fuera… me adelante y lo tome por detrás con mis palmas me aferre a su pecho apretándome contra su espalda, no podía calmar los sollozos de mi corazón que sentí se moriría si no le decía lo que me trague por tanto tiempo.

-Terry voy a casarme y enlazare mi vida a la de Albert porque al parecer así debe ser… le debo hasta mi vida… -apreté con mis manos su ropa con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz el no me tocaba, estaba rígido como una roca y yo vuelta un manojo de escarcha- Terry te amo, siempre te amé, tu eres y serás siempre el dueño de mi corazón… -ya no pude aguantar mas luche con todas mis fuerzas por no derrumbarme en ese momento sentía que las piernas no me sostendrían.

Sentí morir cuando el se aparto un poco separando mis manos que seguían aferradas a su ropa, creí que me odiaba mas que nunca por ser así.

-Crees que no lo se Candy, parece que eres la única que se aferra a no aceptarlo -dijo el abrazándome- Esa noche que te vi, lo supe enseguida y después tus labios me lo confirmaron, solo que, soy egoísta y vanidoso, arrogante y presumido quería escucharlo de tu boca…

Sin esperarlo volvimos a besarnos con tanta desesperación, en nuestro agónico beso pude percibir como el también derramaba lagrimas tibias, creí entender que el aceptaba mi decisión aun sin decir palabra alguna, eso fue aun mas doloroso para mi, me estaba pagando con la misma moneda con que yo pague su amor, no sabia si alegrarme o llorar de desconsuelo, de cualquier forma el resultado seria el mismo, dolor, dolor del mas agónico, de ese que se lleva por dentro y que nadie percibe, ese que llevo Terry por años primero por sus padres, luego por nuestro amor truncado, ese que lleve yo por muchos años disfrazado de sonrisas, ese que llevare por siempre atado a mi alma.

-¿Le quieres?

-Si -no pude mas que ser sincera con el.

-Es un buen hombre amor mío, se que, cuidara bien de ti. Lo ha hecho estupendamente bien todo este tiempo, eres feliz… -su tono suave y su sonrisa me helo el alma, no espere nunca esta reacción en el- te has decidido por el… Candy…

-Oh Terry… -Me eche a sus brazos sollozando, que mas podía decirle, cualquier cosa solo acrecentaría mas la despedida inminente.

-Solo dímelo otra vez…

-Mi alma te pertenece a ti, Terry se feliz… siempre estarás dentro de mi corazón… en mi vida siempre habrá un minuto para ti…

Muy a mi pesar me separe un poco de el, tenia que marcharme ya, era preciso hacerlo ahora que estábamos un poco mas tranquilos, nos miramos, nos besamos, no se de donde sacamos la fuerza para regalarnos esas sonrisas que dolían mas que un puñal enterrado en el corazón, la sonrisa de la conciliación, de la resignación, de la decisión tomada sin vuelta atrás, lentamente nos soltamos, quedando cerca uno frente al otro. Con una serenidad que estaba lejos de sentir me aleje de a poco hasta que me di la vuelta para marcharme y de pronto una terrible duda me asalto haciendo que parara en seco.

-Terry… -me volví a verle de frente- ¿que paso aquella noche en mi casa?, en tu casa… -No se por que pero tenia que preguntarlo por segunda vez, ansiaba su respuesta, esperando algo… no sabia que, pero yo esperaba algo… algo mas. El me miro y se acerco a mi toco mi mejilla con sus dedos en una tierna caricia.

-Ya te lo dije pecosa, fueron unos cuantos besos, acaso decir que, en realidad fueron muchos besos mas, ¿podría cambiar tu decisión?

No respondí quería gritar con todas mis fuerzas que SI, que si había diferencia pero no pude, el grito se quedo ahogado en mi garganta.

-No te preocupes Candy, si fueron muchos o fueron pocos, Albert nunca lo sabrá por mí, ni tampoco sabrá lo que sucedió esta noche…

-TE AMO… -le susurre casi imperceptiblemente.

-Y yo a ti con toda mi alma -Tomo mi mano y poso un beso entre mis nudillos como lo haría todo un caballero que guarda una respetuosa distancia, empecé a gemir desolada sabia que esa era su despedida, no tuve tiempo ni de pensar cuando su voz fría y sin emoción alguna retumbo en mis oídos como el feroz trueno que partió en dos el naranjo cerca de mi casa, la casa que fue de Terry.

-Ahora vete.

-Terry… -gemí compungida y envuelta en un dolor tan profundo que el olor a desinfectante de hospital me vino a la memoria haciéndome estremecer.

-Vete de una vez o no responderé por mis actos, ¡VETE! -grito y asustada eche a correr, tenia pánico, un temor enorme de no hacer lo correcto, entre mis lagrimas divise la carrocería blanca de mi lujoso automóvil, del lujoso automóvil de Albert, no pude detenerme, el viento fresco y la neblina refrescaban mi cara llorosa, de pronto un desgarrador grito me erizo la piel por completo, pare en seco.

-Ahhhhh

El grito corto el silencio de la noche desgarrándome el alma, quise volver de nuevo pero, no pude, me debatí en una encarnizada batalla contra mi misma, habíamos vuelto a la encrucijada, yo decidí, el respeto mi decisión, nada mas que decir. No podría llevar en la conciencia que fui desleal al hombre que siempre estuvo para mi, tenia que irme, sin volver la vista atrás.

* * *

><p>No muy lejos de ahí tuve que echarme a un lado del camino oscuro rumbo a Stratford Upon Avon, las lagrimas me cegaban y no podía ver bien, lloraba a mares y el llanto fluía sin poderlo detener, seguramente tendría la cara roja por el llanto pero simplemente no podía parar, la decisión estaba tomada, debía regresar a casa y hablar con Albert, contarle la verdad y esperar que el pudiera entender que, fue solo un evento fortuito, que los planes y mi decisión seguían igual que siempre, pensé en la dulce y tranquila vida que me esperaba a su lado, esa serenidad que lleno mis días y calmo mi imperiosa necesidad de echarme a la locura por un amor. Pensé y trate de convencerme que el era la mejor opción, la que me había hecho tener una normalidad en mi vida, que cuando fuéramos esposos todo cambiaria y entraríamos a otro nivel.<p>

Convencida o al menos dispuesta a llevarlo a cabo me calme un poco y conduje hacia mi hogar, hacia mi destino… trate de no pensar mas en Terry. Así como guardaba celosamente mi diario aquel que escribí pensando en el bis abuelo, lleno de las memorias del colegio San Pablo, así guardaría el recuerdo de Terrence Greum Grendchester, el de ayer y el de hoy encerrado en mi corazón para nunca mas volverlo a abrir.

* * *

><p>Llegue a mi casa entre de inmediato, era tarde ya pasaban las 10 de la noche, todo parecía en silencio aparentemente, entre en el tocador de la planta baja, me lave el rostro con agua fresca, tome con mi mano un trago de agua para enjuagarme la boca y que ese terrible sabor amargo desapareciera un poco. Inhale profundamente varias veces para relajarme un poco y darme valor, de pronto escuche pasos en el pasillo, era el andar airoso de Albert que iba y venia, seguro que me escucho llegar pero no me había llamado aun.<p>

Con cautela abrí la puerta y lo primero que vi, fue a un Albert yendo y viniendo del estudio hacia la estancia, me extrañe ya que era tarde.

-Hola… acabo de…

-Si, te escuche llegar.

Me quede pasmada al ver que había unas valijas en la sala que pasaron desapercibidas cuando llegue presa del temor, ahora Albert las traía hacia el recibidor a un lado de la puerta.

-Albert necesito hablar contigo -dije alarmada al ver que el no se detenía, llevaba en las manos carpetas y papeles, seguía entrando y saliendo de la biblioteca- Albert necesito que me escuches, es algo importante…

-Candy tengo que salir de viaje y estoy retrasado.

-¿Cómo? Pero se supone que esta semana estarías más relajado de trabajo, ¿tienes que irte ahora? ¿Cuándo vas a volver?

-Aun no lo se

-¿Qué? Y la boda…

-Todo sigue igual Candy

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? No entiendo nada.

-Por ahora necesito irme…

-Pero ¿por que?

El no atendía a mis desesperadas preguntas, tomaba sus papeles los metía en el portafolio de piel, tomo la valija mediana se la colgó al hombro y tomo la maleta mas grande del aza cargando con ella hacia la puerta.

-Albert por favor no te vayas, no esta noche, necesito hablar contigo.

-Lo siento no puedo quedarme.

-Pero…

-Tienes muchas cosas que pensar… y yo también… no es bueno que estemos juntos por ahora.

-Entonces no te vas por trabajo…

-También por eso, necesito que te tomes….

-Y yo necesito ahora mas que nunca que te quedes, no me dejes… -dije desesperada esto si que no me lo esperaba.

-Ahora hay mucha bruma alrededor Candice necesitamos pensar, necesito que estés segura de lo que quieres, sin ningún tipo de presión.

-Lo dices por…

-Lo digo por todo.

-No quiero que te vayas por favor quédate… -dije entre lagrimas no quería siquiera tener que imaginar en pasar por ese trance yo sola, otra vez…

-Es mejor que me vaya.

-¿Y la boda? ¿Albert que pasara con la boda?

-Todo sigue igual,

-No, ya veo que nada es igual -dije comprendiendo muchas cosas de pronto.

-Los preparativos siguen en pie el sábado allí estaré y espero que tu también lo estés, por lo pronto debemos estar separados, necesito pensar… y no puedo hacerlo estando cerca de ti.

-¡ALBERT! No te atrevas a dejarme, no en este momento…

-Lo siento, las cosas están así y así serán.

Se escucho un auto llegar, el abrió la puerta y con sus cosas en mano se dirigió hacia la calle. Lo detuve por el brazo la cosa iba demasiado en serio, no podía permitir que se fuera dejándome con esa inmensa carga y con todo lo que tenia que decirle.

-¡Albert! Por favor no te vayas, no me dejes como en el pasado, ¿así se harán las cosas siempre que tu lo digas? Siempre que lo mandes, ¿siempre se hará tu voluntad? Así mandaste mi vida y la encausaste muchas veces, ahora también quieres alejarte en este momento que te necesito mas, así como cuando te fuiste del Magnolia dejándome angustiada por no saber de ti, incluso me llevaste con engaños a Rockstown…. Ahora que te soy incomoda también me dejas votada y te vas esperando que cuando vuelvas este esperándote para casarme porque así lo dicta el todo poderoso William Albert Andrew, así como estuve esperando por ti muchas veces, hasta que tu agenda conectara conmigo, sin embargo te espere con ansias, con alegría, ansiaba verte y platicar contigo, incluso te pedí que me llevaras a tus viajes donde no estuviera involucrada la familia…

De pronto algo dentro de mi retumbo, "Me di cuenta que mi camino no esta aquí. Si me quedo aquí, mi futuro estará asegurado… Pero se que no seré feliz." Esa frase la escribí en mi diario la escribí para Terry contándoselo a el, ¿y yo que había hecho? Me quede en el hogar de Pony, me quede ahí, esperando por Albert, recuperándome de Terry, esperando por… ¿Por qué? El lugar creció gracias a Albert, el adquirió el hogar de Pony y yo seguí ahí… "Mi futuro estaba asegurado" ¡Dios mío! ¿Cuando deje de luchar? Me quede esperando a Albert viendo como el arreglaba mi entorno, o me quede porque era el lugar que Terry conocía si quería…

-Si quieres verlo de esa manera, no me arrepiento de nada en el pasado, paso lo que tenia que pasar, no voy a disculparme nuevamente contigo por mis procederes, sabes perfectamente mis motivos, ahora estas muy confundida no creas que no lo se, necesitas pensar, necesitas aclarar tu mente y tu corazón y yo también… y estando juntos no podremos hacerlo.

-Por favor te lo suplico, no me dejes sola esta vez –dije al borde de la desesperación, las ideas que se venían a mi cabeza a borbotones solo hacían que me confundiera aun mas creando de mi mente y de mis ideales un caos completo, ya no sabia ni donde era abajo o arriba, pero Albert siempre estuvo ahí para sostenerme, no quería que ahora que yo se lo pedía me dejara.

-Candy amor mío, no puedo quedarme, veo algo distinto en tus ojos, eres tan trasparente para mi, no sabes mentir, no me puedes mentir, necesitas pensar… necesitas tiempo a solas…

-No lo necesito, te necesito ahora a mi lado…

-Ese es precisamente el problema, no quiero ser para ti el clavo que te saque nuevamente, te quiero completa y solo mía… Lo siento pequeña pero es lo mejor para ambos, aunque ahora no lo puedas entender… el sábado por la mañana estaré allí junto al juez esperando por ti.

Sin decir nada se dio la media vuelta y atravesó el portal, subió las cosas al auto y pude ver que era Elizabeth Scott quien había venido por mi marido, me quede totalmente turbada, lógicamente oyó nuestra discusión y mis suplicas en el jardín, me sentí humillada no podía ni moverme, ¡que demonios estaba pasando! ¿Acaso era una pesadilla de la que aun no despertaba?

En menos tiempo del que imagine, odie, gane y perdí a Terry para siempre, renuncie a el por estar junto a Albert y ahora el se va dejándome sola cuando mas lo necesitaba y encima de todo eso deja nuestra casa en compañía de una mujer, mi pecho ardió en cólera, contra Albert por haberme expuesto de esa manera ante una extraña, por haberme abandonado nuevamente y con todo el descaro del mundo a una semana de la boda…. Y todo ¿Por qué? ¿Quien era el maldito culpable?

¡Terrence, que en mala hora se le ocurrió aparecer!

¡O era Albert que tuvo que traerme a vivir precisamente a este lugar! De todos los lugares en el mundo, tuvimos que venir aquí precisamente. No me daba cuenta en ese momento que el trasfondo tenía mucho más que solo esas casualidades.

¡Malditos sean los dos! Par de insensatos que gustan de jugar conmigo y mi cordura. Mi mente corría a mil por hora hipnotizada por las luces traseras del auto donde se fue mi marido, el que yo consideraba mi esposo, mi compañero, mi alma gemela. Buscaba como poseída una razón dentro de mi que explicara lo que me estaba sucediendo, no podía encontrar coherencia en todo aquello solo una gran desolación, coraje y rabia pero no podía encontrar donde depositar la furia que me recorría entera. Sentía como mis manos temblaban de impotencia y frustración, ¿Qué demonios se supone que debía hacer ahora? Cuanto tiempo fui dependiente de… Albert. Hasta que llego Terrence y como siempre me confronto con mis miedos y mis verdades y me hizo que tomara decisiones. Me sentí temblar, sentí que mi cuerpo no podía albergar tanta cólera hasta que una voz me saco de mi transe y solo logro que me enervara aun mas.

-Candy…

-¡Que haces aquí!

-Yo…

-¡No quiero volver a verte nunca mas, lárgate de mi casa!

El me miro desconcertado, casi podía jurar que vio toda la escena.

-Gracias a que tú apareciste perdí lo único que me mantenía feliz y tranquila, Albert se ha ido y me ha dejado por tu causa. Solo viniste a hacerme daño, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no dejaste las cosas como estaban? No quiero saber más de ti. No quiero volver a verte nunca más.

Grite con toda mi furia, necesitaba descargar un poco o me desvanecería, el no dijo nada solo miraba como yo estaba transformada por el propio destino, aunque en ese momento yo no tenia la coherencia mental para digerirlo, como nuevamente este, me había movido el tapete donde me estaba firme y confiadamente parada de forma tal que todo lo que di por un hecho ahora solo era una neblina que no me permitía ver con claridad.

Llena de un intenso odio me volví hacia mi casa al ver desaparecer en la lejanía el automóvil que se llevaba al hombre que yo decidí como mi esposo por encima del hombre que había amado la mayor parte de mi vida. Me encamine despacio pero con paso firme hacia la puerta, la cerré de un portazo y pase el seguro, me dirigí a la biblioteca mire todo alrededor, gire mirando todo lo que me rodeaba, esa era la casa de Terry, el había mandado construir esa biblioteca y en los estantes los amados libros de Albert quien con alevosía compro la casa que seria, nuestro hogar…

Jaaaaaaa ¡vaya hogar! A esto no se le puede llamar hogar…

Fui hasta la chimenea, tome el atizador y envuelta en una gran rabia comencé a destruir los estantes con los libros, estaba colérica, fuera de control, quise en ese momento destruir a Terry y a Albert por someterme a esa situación, por torturarme de esa forma, con una fuerza descomunal rompí las vitrinas , arruine los queridos libros de Albert, eche abajo los estantes que eran el orgullo de Terry. Desquite mi coraje destruyendo por completo la habitación, solo el piano quedo intacto de una pieza tapizado por las hojas sueltas de los libros desechos, después de derramar lagrimas de rabia y dolor con las manos peladas por el esfuerzo, sumamente exhausta me quede dormida sobre el desastre de biblioteca que provoque, hasta que no hubo mas fuerza ni lagrimas en mi, para llorar.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sound Track:<strong>_

_**Para Terry**_

_**Se supone, Luis Fonsi.**_

_**Para Albert**_

_**Que nos paso, Reily.**_

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**_

_**KaryKary:**_

_**Gracias por el mensaje, me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado y que pueda trasmitirte lo que siente Candy, Deuda saldada pues... ya vendra el final .**_

_**La neni:**_

_**jejeje asi es, el motivo del reclamo no es tanto la casa jijijiji eso se llama transferencia jaaaaa bueno que bien que la historia te haya gustado y espero que quedaras satisfecha con este capitulo, se que leiste "Esa chica es mia" y "Hotel Califonia" muchas gracias por tus palabras, me siento feliz de que les guste lo que escribo, ay neni me conmovio mucho tus palabras... no se ni que decirte solo que muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad a la historia que aunque lleva un tema muy fuerte y dificil no deja de ser una historia muy sentida de amor. Mil gracias a ti por hospedarte en mi Hotel¡ muy, muy agradecida =)**_

_**Litac:**_

_**jajajajaja si eres muy buena lectora y observadora a detalle jejejeje creo que ya descubriste si la echo de cabeza o no jejejeje muchas gracias por leerme pues este es el 5 y en breve cuelgo el 6¡**_

_**Sasyta:**_

_**no se si tu duda siga jejejeje y efectivamente Candy anda que no cabe, porque Terry no se la pone nada facil, deberia parar y pensar hasta 10 veces realmente que le sucede pero ya con este capitulo pues... tu diras jejejeje Creo que todas deseamos a un hombre que se arriesgue y luche por nosotras aaaaa que lindo es Terry, muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras, me agrada mucho poder coincidir en sentimientos.**_

_**Erika:**_

_**Hola jejeje pues ya leiste el 5, ¿que te parecio? espero que te haya gustado, solo falta el ultimo capitulo. muchas gracias por tus palabras¡**_

_**Y gracias a todos los lectores silentes que me estan leyendo¡ **_

_**Creci, madure, sigo siendo orgullosamente Terrytana¡**_

_**Nos vemos en el ultimo capitulo, aburrrrrrrrrrr**_


	6. Deja vú

**DEJA VÚ**

**Capitulo Final**

Mucho antes que clareara ya había abierto los ojos y la mente, el verme rodeada de un lugar que parecía haber destruido un tornado me hizo despertar por completo. Me levante cerré la biblioteca detrás de mi y fui a darme un baño, me cambie de ropa, me acicale, era muy temprano aun.

Merry aun no llegaba, los empleados no tenían llave era William quien siempre madrugaba y abría la puerta de la cocina, luego volvía a la cama o salía a caminar por los alrededores según estuviera de humor, si elegía ejercitarse para cuando el regresaba de su caminata ya Merry tenia el desayuno listo y yo terminaba mi arreglo personal. Pero de las pocas semanas que llevábamos allí hoy seria un día diferente fuera de la rutina.

-Buenos días señora

-Buen día Merry,

La amable empleada de edad madura se extraño al verme parada en la puerta principal.

-Merry, quiero por favor que entregues esto al jardinero, a las mucamas y al mozo.

-Señora no entiendo -dijo al tomar en sus manos los sobres cerrados.

-No necesitare de sus servicios durante esta semana.

Ella me miro atónita como no creyendo lo que escuchaba.

-Señora pero esta a unos días la boda, no entiendo por que…

-No te preocupes Merry todo estará bien. Eso es todo por favor entrégales los sueldos, es un poco mas de lo acordado, yo te llamare de nuevo, hasta pronto Merry.

Sin decir nada mas cerré la puerta y me fui a mi cuarto, así vestida me recosté en mi cama no tenia humor de ver a nadie mucho menos de dar incomodas explicaciones, comencé a llorar nuevamente hasta que otra vez me quede dormida.

Me levante después de horas de rodar y rodar en mi cama ya casi oscurecía de nuevo mi estomago protestaba de hambre, baje a la cocina en total oscuridad no había sido consciente que sin empleados nada funcionaba como debería a cualquier hora que se me antojara algo para comer había algo delicioso preparado por Merry en el refrigerador simplemente iba y lo tomaba, yo era algo glotona ella ya lo sabia, mientras William prefería las frutas yo adoraba los pastelillos las gelatinas y las galletas, Merry siempre tenia algún postre delicioso preparado para mi pero hoy seguramente el refrigerador albergaba solo alimentos sin cocinar.

Atravesé la casa y fui encendiendo las luces de los pasillos y las luces exteriores, el crepúsculo estaba muriendo y la oscuridad era casi total alrededor. Llegue a la cocina y como imagine no había alimentos preparados, con una extraña renovada alegría por verme sola en lugar de lamentarme puse manos a la obra, cogí un bisteck y lo dore sobre el comal, lave y pele algunos vegetales e hice una ensalada así como una sopa de cebolla.

Prepare un te y sola con mi alma me senté en la cocina y comí mi gran manjar preparado por mi misma en, no se cuanto tiempo. Deguste cada bocado con deleite poco a poco me sentí libre y autentica, me sentí yo misma otra vez con tan simple tarea. De sentirme tan feliz me llego repentinamente una profunda tristeza y mientras masticaba gruesas lagrimas corrían de nuevo por mis mejillas, estaba sola, mas sola que nunca a miles de kilómetros del hogar de Pony y de mis madres, lejos de Anie y Archie, lejos de Paty, ni siquiera podía decir exactamente donde se encontraba Albert ni tampoco sabia donde estaba Terry mi pecho dolía con cada respiración, sin parar de llorar levante el servicio, lo lave seque la loza y acomode todo pulcramente en su lugar ¿y ahora? Una vez saciada el hambre del cuerpo, ¿Cómo haría para saciar el hambre desatada del alma?

Volví a la biblioteca la puerta se atoraba con el reguero de hojas y pastas, empuje un poco mas fuerte para poder abrir paso. Que distinto se veía y sentía todo casi 24 horas después del caos, la habitación estaba completamente destruida, me estremecí al ver el escritorio completamente vacío solo unas cuantas paginas sueltas estaban sobre el, las deje caer al suelo y recordé como hubiera querido ver ese escritorio así, completamente libre de carpetas y documentos para amar encima de el con Albert, esa fue mi fantasía muchas veces pero… Terry se venia a mi mente instantáneamente como queriendo borrar ese deseo, como si mi mente se negara a la simple visión, como si estuviera mal que yo deseara amor. Me engañaba no era que yo deseara sentir amor pero no con la persona equivocada… mi corazón se desgarraba porque ya no sabia cuales eran mis sentimientos reales, en ese momento deseaba tener a Albert conmigo eso alejaría el recuerdo de Terrence pero sabia bien que nunca lo borraría, casi imperceptiblemente estaba en mi mente y lo invocaba en cada suspiro que el volvía a arrancar de mi pecho con sus letras, con su imagen borrosa de adolescente en mis recortes de periódico, deseando en lo mas profundo de mi corazón que el estuviera bien, que fuera feliz esa sola idea me hacia llorar, arrancaba lagrimas tibias de mis ojos lo sentía vivir y respirar por ahí en algún sitio, protagonizando lo que siempre quiso ser, convertido en lo que era su pasión, sabia que estaba bien, de algún modo lo sabia y no se si eso era lo que me hacia llorar siempre a escondidas.

Hasta que un día llego su carta al Hogar de Pony… y entonces mi corazón se detuvo, me quede mirándola largo tiempo, luego la solté la verdad caía ante mis ojos al alejarla de mi cuerpo pero me daba miedo volver a tomarla abrirla y cerciorarme de lo que internamente yo ya sabia, el mundo giro en torno mío, estaba eufórica de pronto sentí que la vida volvió a mi, entonces ese tiempo ¿como fue que había existido? Si la sola caligrafía de Terrence me hizo sentir una inyección de adrenalina tan intensa que quería salir corriendo, llorar de extrema alegría, reír a todo pulmón y gritar su nombre pero…

Estaba de cortejo con Albert hacia meses que nos habíamos decidido a intentar una relación y aunque íbamos de a poco yo cada vez sentía a Albert mas solido en mi vida, sentía como si el me hubiera arropado por completo, me sentí segura, amada, cuidada, sentía que nada podía dañarme, siempre despertaba con una sonrisa de cara al sol con su nombre en mi mente pero en mi soledad en mi circulo intimo Terry estaba allí y por mas que deseaba no podía espantar su recuerdo, me convencí que aquella forma de separarnos era la razón por la cual sentía que le debía algo y por eso, por esa deuda era que no podía apartarlo de mi mente, su sola imagen por mínima que fuera me recordaba que algo le debía, algo…

Entonces tenia la seguridad de que esa deuda tendría que cubrirla tarde o temprano de algún modo para poder desprenderme de el para siempre, cuando la carta llego después de la excitación llego un terrible temor, un escalofrió a lo desconocido a perder lo que ya era mío, lo que había edificado, miedo de perder a Albert si leía esa carta, y no quería perderlo.

La guarde, no pude simplemente destruirla, la guarde y me obligue de nuevo a olvidarla, así como me obligue a dejar atrás a Terry… mi mente dicto entonces acceder a la petición de Albert de formalizar nuestro compromiso, así que para tranquilidad nuestra y poder hacer vida juntos sin miradas ni cotilleos incomodos nos fuimos de Lakewood, después venimos a Inglaterra porque según Albert, Londres era el mejor punto para manejar la creciente industria acerera, mi mente estuvo de acuerdo en poner distancia y reforzar aun mas mi relación con él al decidir vivir juntos y hacernos pasar por esposos aun sin estar casados, la idea fue excitante cuando me la propuso, me sentí feliz seria como revivir nuestros días de estrechez económica cuando juntos a pesar de todo eso éramos unidos y felices, sentí que era una nueva aventura de esas que me gustaba tomar pero, mi corazón nunca cumplió mi resolución solo por obligación, solo porque se lo ordene, se negó contra todos mis esfuerzos a cumplir mi deseo.

¡Maldición! Pero suerte la mía, siempre había un pero en la vida, nada era sencillo, nada era fácil así como decidir lo quiero, tomarlo y ya, fin de la historia. Siempre había repercusiones, desde hacia tiempo que las sentía pero yo misma las neutralizaba hundiéndolas profundamente en mi para que no perturbaran la "paz" que sentía en esos momentos para que no la empañaran ni me hicieran pensar solo quería sentir, por primera vez dejarme llevar, dejar que Albert me amara y quizás yo también podría hacerlo recíprocamente alguna vez correspondiéndole exactamente igual amándole como el se lo merecía, creí firmemente que eso pasaría, sonaba tan simple real y sencillo estando a su lado.

Tampoco puedo negar la verdad fui feliz desde que el lleno mi vida con su cariño, desde que me convertí en su princesa, en como suavemente me envolvió en sus brazos y me llevo como en un dulce sueño por una vida que solo había conocido antes en mi niñez donde no había mas preocupaciones que las diarias, ver que los pequeños comieran adecuadamente, que tomaran sus lecciones y al final del día dormir exhausta para no pensar… un dulce y sutil calor me hacia extrañar su compañía lo que me hacia sentir feliz y esperanzada; la incomodidad de las interrogantes en mi cabeza las aleje, las olvide, creí que se habían esfumado de ignorarlas por años pero no fue así… uno se acostumbra a vivir con dolor, a tolerarlo, incluso hasta lo hacemos parte de nosotros y creemos que aunque estamos bien y tranquilos, esa pequeña pulsación casi imperceptible es normal, tiene tanto tiempo formando parte nuestra es como una mano, un pie, como el latir del corazón, como respirar y no nos causa mayor asombro menos con el paso del tiempo pero basto el solo verle para poner mi mundo de cabeza, otra vez, como cuando le conocí.

Se me enseño que la felicidad no se basa en la tristeza de otras personas pero ¿que había de la felicidad personal? Que sucede cuando te pasas la mitad del tiempo cuidándote de no herir a nadie y entonces solo entonces disfrutar un poco de tenue felicidad. Acaso no fue por eso que accedí a venir con Albert a Inglaterra, sabia que la tía abuela no me aceptaba del todo, podía ver en sus fríos ojos lo que mi presencia le inspiraba, podía llegar a ser educada incluso amable pero sus ojos no mentían, no aprobaba nuestro relación como no aprobó la de Archie con Anie, por eso Albert prefirió poner distancia, mucha distancia de por medio; ahora lo veía claramente, aunque el siempre me dijo que no debía preocuparme.

¿Hacia cuanto que no era feliz? Feliz de ser yo misma, feliz por mi misma, estaba tan acostumbrada a solo recibir, a esperar y recibir, ya no había grandes preocupaciones en la vida, me pase años dedicándome a los niños del hogar de Pony, viendo como Albert lo adquirió en un maravilloso gesto y lo hizo crecer, viendo como el sutilmente trataba de cortejarme con una finura y delicadeza con paciencia y ternura, haciéndome cada minuto a su lado de una tranquilidad y alegría, agradecida de tenerlo en mi vida, agradecida de su presencia, lo quería… como no hacerlo después de todo lo que hizo por mi.

Cuando supe que el era quien me había adoptado, que el era el responsable de la familia Andrew, que supe que el era ese ser maravilloso, el ideal que se instalo en mi mente y mi corazón al darme un poco de felicidad en un momento de mucha tristeza para mi; Mi príncipe, el príncipe de la colina, aquel que me conforto y marco un estigma en mi corazón al decirme que era mas linda sonriendo que llorando… Un estigma que marco con hierro en mi alma sin saberlo para encarar la vida.

Ahora que lo pienso el siempre estuvo a la vera, en mi pensamiento, en mi corazón siendo el ancla en un mundo desconocido, ese ideal que me impulsaba a seguir adelante, a alcanzarle, a encontrarle alguna vez, siempre estuvo ahí, se revelo así mismo como aquel chico al que fui a buscar un día diciendo adiós a mi querido hogar sin importarme, sin imaginarme por todo lo que habría de pasar para llegar a encontrarle de nuevo.

La señorita Pony relato una historia del " hilo rojo del destino" al enterarse quien era en realidad Albert cuando yo le conté nuestra historia en común, de como lo conocí en la colina, de como salvo mi vida y de como fue que me ato a su existencia adoptándome. Creo que ella se dio cuenta de inmediato de los sentimientos de Albert hacia mi y también conocía, estoy segura, mucho mejor que yo mis propios sentimientos…

"Hace mucho tiempo, un emperador se entero de que en una de las provincias de su reino vivía una bruja muy poderosa que tenia la capacidad de poder ver el hilo rojo del destino y la mando traer ante su presencia.

Cuando la bruja llegó, el emperador le ordeno que buscara el otro extremo del hilo que llevaba atado al meñique y lo llevara ante la que seria su esposa; la bruja accedió a esta petición y comenzó a seguir y seguir el hilo. Esta búsqueda los llevo hasta un mercado en donde una pobre campesina con una bebé en los brazos ofrecía sus productos.

Al llegar hasta donde estaba esta campesina, se detuvo frente a ella y la invito a ponerse de pie e hizo que el joven emperador se acercara y le dijo : "Aquí termina tu hilo" pero al escuchar esto , el emperador enfureció creyendo que era una burla de la bruja , empujo a la campesina que aun llevaba a su pequeña bebe en los brazos y la hizo caer haciendo que la bebe se hiciera una gran herida en la frente , ordeno a sus guardias que detuvieran a la bruja y le cortaran la cabeza.

Muchos años después, llego el momento en que este emperador debía casarse y su corte le recomendó que lo mejor era que desposara a la hija de un general muy poderoso. Aceptó y llegó el día de la boda y el momento de ver por primera vez la cara de su esposa, la cual entro al templo con un hermoso vestido y un velo que la cubría totalmente.

Al levantarle el velo vio por primera vez que ese hermoso rostro tenía una cicatriz muy peculiar en la frente "

Esa fue la historia que me conto mi madre y entonces termine de "creer" que efectivamente no podemos escapar a nuestro destino, que tarde o temprano nos hace frente y que definitivamente Albert era parte de mi futuro, el formo parte de mi vida desde que tenia 6 años hasta la fecha, el forma parte importante de mi vida y de mi destino…

A lo largo de mi vida y de mi poca experiencia en el amor, un amor doloso, frenético, natural, espontaneo, febril y pasional por todos los sentimientos tan intensos y profundos que me inspiro, Anthony, Terry, se que los príncipes azules no existen, y si existieran Albert seria el ejemplo perfecto pero, no fue suficiente, se que no lo es… quizás estoy perdiendo la razón y pierdo la perspectiva de las cosas, se que ser la cabeza de la familia Andrew es una responsabilidad a la cual se resistió sin embargo estaba convencido de tomarla porque estaba en su destino hacerlo, lo ha hecho maravillosamente bien, la crisis la ha sorteado avante y es muy respetado por su propio clan, por sus empleados y competidores, su trabajo nos tenia separados solo físicamente porque siempre lo sentía cerca de mi, el se encargaba de que así fuera, los detalles que tenia, el tiempo que pasaba junto a mi… existía una extraña tensión, el siempre como esperando el momento indicado para hablar y yo tan feliz y nerviosa por todo lo que el representaba para mi, tantas emociones tantas verdades y tantas preguntas revolcando mi corazón una y otra vez que no sabia ni como explicarlo, en aquella extraña situación duramos varios años, mientras asimilaba lo que estaba delante de mi, mientras trataba de entender como fue que vine a caer bajo la protección de mi amigo el vagabundo, bajo el hechizo de mi querido príncipe, como era que en aquel momento solo podía sentir felicidad de tenerle cerca, de sentirme arraigada a alguien tanto como a el mismo hogar de Pony, sentía que pertenecía a alguien , me sentía parte de algo, me sentía su confidente porque ahora ponía su plena confianza en mi, me sentía querida… Albert a sido mi mundo por años y daría mi vida por el, por su felicidad sin pensarlo, el lo a dado todo por mi, no se merece menos de mi parte… sufrió tanto de pequeño, tantas perdidas irreparables, el no merece una traición de mi parte, no se lo merece…

Con este pensamiento recorriendo el estudio destruido, tuve la determinación de cumplir mi destino, estaba segura que Albert siempre formaría parte de el. Apague la luz y volví a cerrar la pieza. Fui apagando las luces de la estancia y me acerque a la ventana de la sala como por instinto, me detuve y mire hacia la calle, no pude ni siquiera sorprenderme de lo que vi, enfrente estaba estacionado el auto de Terry, di una vista rápida pero no pude distinguirlo en la cercanía ya había apagado las luces del pórtico solo unos pequeños candiles flanqueaban el portal a la calle. Terry estaba ahí afuera, quizás dentro del auto, quizás a punto de… me estremecí de solo pensar que en cualquier momento viniera a tocar mi puerta, de forma automática me di la media vuelta y me fui a mi habitación, el Domingo y el Lunes los pase prácticamente dormida, solo me levantaba a tomar algún bocado a tomar un poco de agua y volvía a la cama desesperada porque el tiempo transcurriera rápido y al abrir los ojos toda esta inverosímil situación hubiera pasado por completo y el sol brillara de nuevo en mi aun cielo gris, antes de volver a enterrarme entre las sabanas no podía evitar mirar por la ventana y ahí estaba ese auto recordándome que un hombre estaba expectante por mi.

* * *

><p><strong>Martes<strong>

Al siguiente día al abrir los ojos la luz hirió mis pupilas cansadas e hinchadas, aun así quería seguir durmiendo, durmiendo hasta el día en que Albert volviera, solo se fue y me dejo pidió que pensara en nosotros,

-"Sabes que Albert ya estoy cansada de pensar" Estoy mareada de llegar a lo mismo y de no encontrar un motivo por el cual me fallaste en este momento que yo mas te necesitaba… nunca lo habías hecho al menos así lo sentía, pero antes Terry no estaba en nuestra ecuación.

Mi propia mente me tortura una y otra vez con el mismo nombre…

"No te engañes a ti misma Candice, Terrence G. Grandchester siempre estuvo pero tu lo ignoraste porque el representaba dolor lacerante y cruel, porque el te recordaba que no podías ser completamente feliz porque en lugar de estar contigo, tenia que estar con ella, porque en lugar de formar esa maravillosa familia que ambos anhelaban tenia que trabajar por Susana… y ese solo pensamiento dolía tanto que era casi imposible respirar, por eso la obligación, por ese el urgente deber de apartarlo de ti, de tu mente, así con el corazón latiendo a penas Albert llego para hacerte dejar de lado el dolor llenando de poco a poco los días con nuevas ilusiones pero el numero oculto siempre estuvo ahí, lo sabias, incluso sabias cual era pero te negaste a resolverlo, porque como una engañosa ecuación cuando crees haber encontrado la solución resulta que este va acompañado de un pequeño exponencial que no permitía que la ecuación terminara sino que seguiría indefinidamente en una aritmética desquiciantemente infinita que quizás nunca terminaría al menos tu no le verías el fin, al menos no al lado de Terry, preferiste bloquearlo y dejar que Albert alejara el doloroso recuerdo con su presencia, pero cuando Albert no estaba como ahora que no lo sientes tuyo, ni cerca, ni sientes pertenencia alguna, ahora solo estas tu sola con… Terry"

Desde un principio lo sabia, yo lo sabia no debía de quedarme sola, porque el estarlo era enfrentarme al recuerdo de Terrence y cada que lo hacia me quebraba en mil pequeños fragmentos que me costaba cada vez mas volver a juntar y armarme otra vez.

Volví a dormir para no pensar, sabia que estaba a merced de la depresión pero prefería entregarme al insaciable sueño que sentía, que pasarme el día despierta pensando y torturándome con mis propios líos románticos, Albert no llamaba, Terry… Terry lo sentía tan cerca que casi podía olerlo y eso me atemorizaba. En sueños lo veía que estaba aquí pero no se atrevía a hablarme, solo se quedaba ahí mirándome largo tiempo cerciorándose de que yo estuviera bien, si es que alguna vez podría volver a estarlo. Veía su rostro inexpresivo pero en la oscuridad podía sentir su creciente preocupación por mi, su disputa personal por dejarme languidecer en mi cama o venir a interrumpir mi auto desconexión de este mundo. Lo sentía velar por mi, lo sentía en torno a mi, y el saber eso, me hacia con mas seguridad dejarme caer en un profundo sueño del que no deseaba despertar si al hacerlo no supiera la solución a mi situación.

El miércoles al fin sentí que mi cuerpo entumecido ya no podía estar mas en posición vertical, me dolían las costillas, me dolía la cabeza como si tuviera un montón de papeleo pendiente y yo solo le daba largas a lo inevitable, descubrí con pesar que el dolor del alma seguía intacto. Harta de la cama me levante el sol estaba alto mas allá del ángulo 90, me di un largo y tibio baño de tina para aliviar mis músculos atrofiados por la inactividad, mientras mi mente volvía a repasar de forma frenética el ultimo día antes del caos. Quería aliviar la hinchazón de mis ojos poniendo la toalla facial humedecida en agua fría pero mis ojos se negaban a cerrarse, simplemente no podían soportar más oscuridad, con la mirada fija en el techo blanco del cuarto de baño refresque alrededor de ellos con cuidado tratando de desinflamarlos.

Me vestí con lentitud, casi con parsimonia acomode mi cabello en un medio chongo y baje a comer algo mi estomago era solo un pequeño nudo pero insistía en que le diera atención con una fuerza brutal difícil de ignorar. La tarde clareaba, afuera la vida bullía sin parar, sin percatarse de que yo no armonizaba con ella.

"Debes ir hacia adelante, siempre hacia adelante…"

-¿Y por que no? - me dije en voz alta, al recordar las palabras de Terrence el día que me libero del dolor de la perdida de Anthony, volví hacia mi recamara me quite la falda azul marino y me puse mis viejos jeans aquellos que utilice cuando plante la rosaleda en un rincón soleado del jardín. Calce unos cómodos botines gastados baje la escalera y por la terraza del primer piso salí al mundo exterior, el aire puro y fresco lleno de aromas me dio de golpe, me obligo a expandir mis pulmones y aspirar profundamente me sentí viva de nuevo, baje y me perdí entre la arboleda siseando entre los alegres narcisos blancos que parecían danzar en torno mío dándome la bienvenida.

Después de trepar un árbol con dificultad, de abrazarme a el sintiendo su fuerza y robustez después de descalzarme y caminar entre la fina hierva de llorar recordando quien era y lo que siempre me impulso hacia delante, de caminar horas hacia ningún lugar disfrutando del arrullo de los arboles y abetos, la noche se echaba encima, las luciérnagas empezaban a titilar cerca de la rivera del rio y el siseo de las aguas era mas perceptible al oscurecer recordándome que aun en la oscuridad la vida fluye imparable y que se renueva día a día, sentada en una rama baja apreciando el sol muriendo en el atardecer, volví a ponerme los zapatos y regrese porque algo dentro de mi me instaba a hacerlo, como un presentimiento, como si algo me jalara.

Camine descuidadamente por la acera no me había percatado lo mucho que me había alejado de la casa con las manos en los bolsillos miraba sin mirar, cuando una voz me saco de pronto de mi inconciencia para mis alrededores.

-¡Candy! ¡Oh Candy estas bien!

La angustia en la voz, y el rostro de Terry con clara preocupación me retorció el corazón. Le mire sin saber que decirle, volví a sentir un yunque aplastando mi pecho impidiéndome respirar.

-Estoy bien Terrence solo fui a caminar por ahí -dije en tono natural, no quería que el se me acercara, o yo no podría mantener mis resoluciones.

-Es que yo pensé… -titubeo.

-Se que has estado aquí, créeme que no es necesario Terrence no soy una niña a la que hay que cuidar. Estoy bien, por favor márchate -dije con una determinación que estaba lejos de sentir.

-Candy, quiero… necesito que hablemos…

-No

-Sabes que tenemos que hacerlo, yo…

-Terrence creo que ya habíamos dicho todo lo que hay que decir, para que hacernos mas daño… -dije sin dejar de caminar y sin mirarle- Por favor Dios, por favor que se vaya -susurre muy despacio.

-Creo que aun hay mucho que decir.

-Por mi parte no.

-Pero por la mía si, pecosa.

-Dijiste que no te interpondrías más.

-Y tu dijiste te amo.

Me quede muda ¿como negarlo? No quería, lo haría con tal de que el se fuera, aunque cargara con ese peso el resto de mi vida.

-Se que te dije que no, se que te deje en libertad de decidir pero… la verdad no sabia como reaccionaria ante tus sentimientos por mi, lo siento Candice pero no puedo alejarme, no puedo, menos aun sabiendo que tu y yo…

-Terry mi decisión esta tomada, por favor… vete.

-No puedo… entiende que no puedo, menos sabiendo que me necesitas.

-Yo no te necesito -dije con alarde de suficiencia.

-Yo a ti si… y se que me necesitas aunque lo niegues.

Me di la media vuelta, molesta de que intentara domarme, no volvería a permitirlo, ¡no volvería a permitir que alguien decidiera por mí! Minimice el que dijera que el me necesitaba. Un enorme flashazo cegó mi cabeza y mi imagen en aquellas escaleras vino a mi mente, yo decidí por los dos… y Terry acepto, me maree al instante y creí desfallecer, sus brazos me sostuvieron al instante.

-Candy ¿estas bien? Vamos adentro pecosa, esta débil cariño.

Escuchaba sus dulces palabras y entonces una nueva revelación se materializo frente a mis ojos, Terry a pesar de ser el mismo, de su esencia rebelde e indomable había cambiado, se había transformado en un hombre cabal que luchaba por no dejarse llevar por sus instintos era claro para mi ahora que el estuvo cuidándome, pendiente en mis largas horas de claustro, incluso ahora luchaba contra si mismo porque sabia que esto no era fácil para mi. Terry se había convertido en un maravilloso ser humano a pesar de todo. Yo siempre lo supe, estaba tan segura de el, de su capacidad como lo estaba de mi propia vida y me lo estaba demostrando, no quiso aprovecharse de mi situación pudiendo hacerlo pero el amor, el amor es un sentimiento despiadado que no permite nada a medias sino que fulmina de una sola vez como un rayo directo al blanco, te fulmina desde la raíz destruyéndote completamente para volver a renacer de nuevo.

Y entonces… sentí que no merecía tal devoción de su parte, que yo había huido cobardemente y le había dejado con ese peso de no darle la oportunidad siquiera de hablar, no confié en su capacidad; si claro, en aquel momento éramos jóvenes, el estaba confundido, aterrado, desesperado, tal como lo estuve yo, con la diferencia que el tenia días en ese estado de vulnerabilidad emocional que solo se acrecentaba mas con mi presencia ¿y yo que hice? le di la espalda, no era merecedora de un amor así… cuantas veces quise destruirlo, quise arrancármelo, cuantas veces le odie por amarle de esta manera, por hacerme tanto daño, y yo… cuanto daño no le había causado ya.

Negándome, negándolo, lastimándole, creo que eso nunca me lo pregunte y esa verdad solo hizo que yo me detestara a mi misma porque ahora había dañado a Albert por mi mala decisión y seguía dañando a Terry después de tanto tiempo. Me solté bruscamente creyendo que no merecía el amor de este hombre, que no era digna de ser la razón de ese gran amor. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas porque yo solo representaba dolor, ausencia, pesar y sueños fallidos en su vida, me odie a mi misma por ser así, por tratar de complacer a otros, por tratar de no representar dolor en otros pero funestamente falle en todos mis esfuerzos empezando por mi misma. Lamentablemente y con mi cabeza revuelta y mi corazón declarando a gritos que siempre tuvo razón, descargue nuevamente mi descontento encausándolo mal, muy mal.

Terrible es el día en que el vaso de nuestra conciencia se desborda para quienes están cerca, sobre todo para aquellos a quienes intentamos proteger a toda consta, son los primeros en salir heridos.

-Vete, quiero estar sola.

-No puedo dejarte en este estado, entiende que no puedo, esta mas allá de mi voluntad dejarte otra vez…

-Que no entiendes vete, vete de una vez, olvídame, no quiero saber más de ti,

-Candy tranquilízate, déjame estar junto a ti…

Dijo al verme en ese estado de descontrol, tratando suavemente de tocarme sin ser brusco pero yo solo manoteaba impidiéndolo, me dirigí hacia la casa, en un lado del porche estaba el azadón del jardinero, lo tome y regrese tambaleándome hacia el jardín. El no se movió ni un milímetro a pesar de que lucia amenazadora con la herramienta de jardín entre mis manos.

-Candy vas a hacerte daño.

-No quiero tener nada que me recuerde a ti, no entiendes que toda la culpa es mía, que yo soy el ancla que no te deja navegar con libertad… Olvídame de una vez y se feliz.

-Eh sido esclavo todo este tiempo Candice, tu eres mi libertadora…

-No, ¡NO! Yo no quiero ser nada para ti, entiende que no lo merezco.

El solo se quedo mirándome mientras yo entraba en mi jardín y con azadón en mano comencé a arrasar con el plantío de narcisos, sin ningún tipo de piedad los destruí frenéticamente lanzando tierra seca por todas partes, el jardinero tenia 5 días sin arreglar el jardín pero los narcisos seguían incólumes hasta que por mi propia mano los mate, tratando con ello de matarme a mi misma por mi soberana estupidez, por mi debilidad, porque no quería ser el obstáculo que impidiera la felicidad de Terrence, no quería ser yo, no quería que me amara tanto, no de esa manera, no de esa forma de la cual yo no podía corresponder.

El no impidió que yo exterminara mi propio jardín, ese que hacia varios días había sido testigo de nuestro encuentro, ese que fue testigo de mi enfrentamiento con la realidad, con lo que creí un simple recuerdo y que ahora expiaba mis culpas y mi imposibilidad para redimirlas. Terry se quedo mirándome mientras yo rabiaba y gemía contra mi misma, me escuchaba murmurar cosas que ni yo podía entender, escuche el sonido de un auto, escuche voces, identifique la voz de Terry, de pronto sentí que alguien me rodeaba firmemente, yo forcejee hasta que una voz me trajo a la conciencia.

-Candy, Candy tranquila, ven conmigo.

Detuve mi loco proceder y gire para mirar a quien me llamaba, era Anie que me veía angustiadísima, escuchaba mi nombre en su voz pero resonaba como un eco en mi cabeza, la voz se hizo nítida cuando ella me sacudió un poco preguntándome que me sucedía, entonces me eche en sus brazos llorando desesperadamente. Me arrastro con ella hacia la casa, yo no quería soltarme de su cuerpo porque sentía que me desvanecería.

-No te preocupes yo me hare cargo de ella.

* * *

><p>A pesar del cansancio del viaje Anie me escucho atentamente mientras relataba lo sucedido entre estallidos de rabia llanto y desesperación, yo no tenia nada de sueño había dormido lo suficiente los últimos días, es mas sentía tanta energía de querer sacar todo lo que se caldeaba en mi mente y corazón mezclado con una debilidad corporal que se veía superada por mi estado febril, me preparo un caldo de pollo para el alma dijo ella. Sin poner objeción lo tome de sorbo en sorbo.<p>

-¿Entonces no has sabido nada de William?

-No

-Pero estas segura que habrá boda

-Fue lo que el me dijo "El sábado estaré junto al juez esperándote"

-Mhmm…

-Eh perdido el juicio ¿verdad?

-Casi -dijo Anie sonriendo.

-Quisiera verte en mi lugar

-Estuve en tu lugar, y en el de Terry y en el de Albert.

La mire pero en sus ojos azules no había reclamos sino una inmensa paz.

-Candy la pregunta es, ¿Qué harás?

-Casarme con Albert

-¿Estas segura?

-¿Que harías tu?

-No lo se, solo se que en mis circunstancias luche siempre por el amor, porque sabia que yo podía ser esa mujer que Archie deseaba como esposa. Me llevo mucho tiempo Candy pero lo logre, aun sabiendo que quizás no había alguna esperanza lo hice, me arriesgue y aposte al amor, si hubiera perdido igual estaría en paz porque lo intente con todo el corazón. Muy dentro de mí veía en Archie una posibilidad para este presente que vivo, quizás eso era lo que me daba la fuerza para no decaer.

-Pero yo… no quiero dañarlos, a ninguno…

-Sin embargo lo hiciste, y lo sigues haciendo con Terry.

-El se fue, ¿verdad?

-Si, se fue muy preocupado, hubieras visto su rostro Candy… Era como si estuviera presenciando tu auto destrucción.

Entonces sentí el deja vu, aquel horrible día en que le vi en el teatro de baja categoría en Rockstown, era como ver su auto destrucción… las mismas palabra que Anie uso para definir la expresión de Terrence. ¿Sera que yo también estoy tocando fondo como lo hizo el? Terry se levanto del fango y renació como ave fénix, volvió a su pasión y volvió a hacerle frente a su responsabilidad, hizo frente a su destino y cumplió con Susana hasta que ella… Creo que nuevamente tenia mi respuesta, pero mi prudente hermana que parecía conocerme bastante bien, dejo de pronto de serlo para convertirse en una conciencia que no podía apagar con el solo hecho de obligarme a dormir.

-Albert no es Susana, Candy. Albert es un buen hombre que no se merece ser amado a medias.

Yo solo le mire e intente defenderme parecía que había leído mis pensamientos –Pero yo le quiero y el a mi.

-No lo dudo en absoluto de no ser así, no hubieras aceptado venir con el a Inglaterra en estas circunstancias. Pero ¿y Terry?

-El ha venido a desestabilizar mi vida.

-¿Y por que haría tal cosa Candy?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir, ¿que tanto puede significar Terry para ti que te tiene metida en esta situación? Por cierto sigue siendo muy guapo, creo que más que antes, al menos hoy no empujo ni jaloneo a nadie jajajaja

Me quede muda. Anie había puesto el dedo en la llaga sutilmente con una traviesa sonrisa en los labios que me hizo sonrojar sin poder evitarlo, al verme descubierta desvié la mirada para ocultar mi intento de risita delatora recordando lo que ella me conto cuando Terry supo que yo vivía en Chicago, ante el total desacuerdo de Archie con los nada corteses modales de mi chico rebelde.

El corazón dio un vuelco al imaginarlo al igual que yo buscándonos desesperadamente por toda la ciudad. Ahora esos pésimos modales había disminuido un poco tenia que admitirlo, sonreí sin poder evitarlo, seguía siendo el pero mas sofisticado, mas maduro, mas experimentado, mas desesperante y neciamente infantil, mas arrollador que antes y su sola presencia hacia que mi cabeza girara sin control.

-No tienes que contestarme hermana, tu silencio lo dice todo. –dijo ella con ligera burla, pero yo seguía en mi terquedad de afrontar el destino.

-Pero Albert…

-Albert no esta aquí.

-Pero…

-Tu le pediste que se quedara y no lo hizo, anteriormente también se fue dejándote sola cuando mas lo necesitabas, era el en quien confiabas plenamente, podría decir que mas que en cualquiera de nosotros, incluso mas que en el mismo Terry y aun así se fue sin decirte nada.

-Tenía sus motivos.

-No lo defiendas de sus errores.

-No lo defiendo es solo que…

-Es solo que te sientes defraudada, pero le debes tanto que lo pasas por alto. ¿Acaso el no espero tanto tiempo por ti? No quieres decepcionarlo, aunque tu también le necesitabas ahora mismo el no quiso quedarse a escucharte, perdón pero esa es la realidad, se que es mas sal a la herida pero no puedo quedarme con ello dentro. No en estos momentos.

Volví a mirar a Anie, no había crueldad en sus palabras simplemente decía la verdad, exactamente lo que yo sentía. No quiero defraudarle pero yo ahora le necesitaba y no estaba a mi lado aunque se lo pedí. Entonces recordé algo, el alguna vez me pidió que compartiéramos todo… y el había fallado, y yo también había fallado…

-También me sentí tantas veces así con Archivald, -dijo Anie cavilando serenamente- nosotros somos otra historia, Archie nunca fue correspondido y el sabia que jamás lo seria, tu quieres a Albert porque el ha hecho mucho por ti, muchas de las cosas buenas que te han sucedido fueron gracias a el pero tu nunca se lo pediste, el quiso hacerlo incluso sin preguntarte entonces no le debes nada. Has pagado todo su cariño y cuidado de la misma manera, le respetas, le quieres, lo tienes puesto en un pedestal y sientes que le debes todo y mas. Serias capaz, "Eres capaz" -enfatizo- de echarte a un lado y dar tu vida en correspondencia pero no por la razón correcta.

-Susana puso su vida en riesgo por Terry -dije casi con celo.

-Si, tienes razón pero ella lo amaba, de forma enfermiza e inmadura pero lo amaba y mira que te lo digo yo la reina de la inmadurez y el drama -dijo con fingido gesto aristocrático que me hizo sonreír- dar la vida por otros es el sacrificio supremo Candice pero por la razón correcta, es sin pensar, simplemente es un impulso del corazón, es respeto por la vida y es el amor mas grande de todos, el sacrificio. ¿Acaso no fue lo que tú hiciste al dejar a Terry? No había vanidad ni doble intención en tu acto lo se bien, fue impulso de proteger a tu ser amado, ni siquiera te lo cuestionaste un segundo, simplemente lo hiciste; no esperabas retribución ni agradecimientos, solo lo hiciste en pro de su bien. ¿Ahora quieres volver a sacrificarte por partida doble?

-Albert…

-¿Donde esta Albert?

-No lo sé

-Tú le pediste que se quedara, y no lo hizo. ¿Terry te pidió que te quedaras? ¿Intento detenerte?

Una terrible fuerza estrujo mi corazón al recordar aquella fría noche de Noviembre en las escaleras del hospital, el solo quiso impregnarse de mi un momento, un solo instante, oh Dios… nunca hizo el intento por retenerme, sabia que era inevitable… solo quiso que yo supiera, que me quedara claro que su corazón era mío de nadie mas - NO - conteste en un jadeo, al reconocer que le negué mirarle de frente y confesarme, no tenia el valor porque si lo hacia jamás hubiera podido dejarle. Llore.

-No tuve el valor para decirle que lo amaba Anie. No tuve el valor para…

-Te entiendo Candy, eres humana, se necesita valor, mucho valor para admitir el amor, sobre todo en esas circunstancias, pero que dices, fuiste demasiado valiente para tomar la determinación que tomaste, no fuiste del todo cobarde como tu crees, si en aquel momento hubieras dicho a Terry te amo quizás el no hubiera tenido tu determinación y conociéndolo te hubiera raptado de ese lugar.

-Anie no digas tonterías. –Dije con una leve sonrisa.

-Si, ya se que me gustan mucho las novelas románticas, los amores apasionados y febriles, los héroes, las heroínas, éramos muy jóvenes en aquellos años pero también creo hermana, que si Terry hubiera hecho tal cosa tu hubieras dejado de amarle, quizás ese fuerza de voluntad tan grande que tienes no te permitió hacerlo, si el te hubiera tomado aquella noche dejaría de ser el hombre del que te enamoraste, ¿no lo habías pensado? Por eso continuaste amándole porque a pesar de todo el siguió al dedillo sus convicciones Candy, y las tuyas también de la forma mas terriblemente cruel, respetándolas.

-Fue lo mismo que me dijo Albert, cuando le conté lo que había pasado.

-¿Que te dijo?

-Que Terry había hecho lo correcto y que por esa razón es que yo lo amaba tanto… -dije soltándome a llorar nuevamente porque fui consiente de que lo dije por segunda vez en voz alta en tiempo presente- Dijo incluso que, el hubiera hecho lo mismo…

-Eso espero Candy, eso espero. William podrá ser la cabeza de una gran dinastía con un poder que ni siquiera puedo imaginar, pero aquí a tu lado es solo un hombre.

No entendí en ese momento lo que ella quiso decir, me abrazo para consolarme.

-Sabes una cosa Candy -dijo mientras me abrazaba- tu me enseñaste lo que se, aunque no lo creas, aunque no estuve de acuerdo contigo en tu decisión de alejarte de Terrence, era inmadura y tonta y creía demasiado en las novelas rosas y egoístas, tu no eres egoísta y Terry tampoco lo es y Albert es un gran ser humano sus corazones reclaman simplemente lo que les pertenece. Aquí lo importante es, ¿Qué es lo que tu corazón reclama Candy? Tienes que pensarlo seriamente en tu decisión esta la felicidad o infelicidad de tres personas, créeme nadie quiere ser amado a medias, quizás al principio baste pero nunca es suficiente, al corazón no se le puede engañar eternamente. Recuerda también que somos adultos Candy que ya no somos unos chiquillos asustados de lo que nos puede traer el destino, el dolor nos a templado el alma, alguien sufrirá porque sobra en esta situación lo sabes bien… entiende que no estas posibilitada para dar felicidad a todo el mundo.

Hagas lo que hagas yo te apoyare, eres mi heroína favorita… ahora vuelvo a reconocerla claramente después de mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p>-Albert, llame pero nadie contesto.<p>

-Hace unos minutos que llegue.

-Si me doy cuenta -dijo impasiblemente George, viendo como Albert secaba su ya crecida melena con la toalla, envuelto en una pijama de seda negra y aunque acababa de ducharse su barba estaba crecida- ¿y?

-¿Y que?

-¿Como te fue con Elizabeth? Y no me mires de esa manera, estuviste con la señorita Scott.

-Le hice el amor… necesitaba sentir calor… y ella…

-Te escucho.

-No se como me siento, no se que sentir, culpabilidad, alegría por lo que sucedió anoche, no sé, estoy confundido.

-Albert…

-Ya se, ya se que hice mal, no debí involucrarla… de nuevo pero…

-Ella esta enamorada de ti.

-Si lo se, no me lo oculta, me hace sentir halagado pero…

-Pero tú a quien quieres es a Candice.

-Si, eh luchado tanto por ella George, eh dejado de ser yo para poder entregarme a ella…

-Mhmm no has dejado de ser tu, simplemente hiciste cambios que creíste necesarios para tu bien y el de ella, ¿que te hizo sentir Elizabeth que te tiene cuestionándote sobre Candice.

-Es que… no debería hablarte de ellas…

-Vamos somos amigos, tienes que sacar ese nudo o te volverás loco, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, no iré corriendo a contárselo a Candice. –dijo George con seriedad pero en ese tono que Albert conocía de el cuando intentaba aligerar el momento con una sutil broma, eso le hizo sonreír no podía siquiera imaginar a George siendo indiscreto mucho menos "corriendo a contar el chisme de su infidelidad a Candy" después de suprimir la sonrisa tomo una honda bocanada de aire.

-Lo que sucede es que anoche… me sentí pleno, me sentí feliz, después dormí junto a ella y olvide todo…

-Correspondido, es la palabra que buscas.

-Si, así es, me sentí correspondido, sentí lo que nunca eh sentido con Candy, no se como explicarlo, era feliz al lado de ella me gusta amarle, me hace feliz pero…

-Pero ella no se entregaba y Elizabeth se entrego a ti.

-Si

-Quizás se deba a que Candice es muy conservadora en sus principios, quizás se deba a que necesita saber que ustedes son un matrimonio para poder sentirse en libertad de… tu me entiendes.

-No amigo no creo que sea eso… la verdad no lo creo… Candy correspondía a mis caricias pero había algo ahí, había algo, no se como explicarlo, pensé lo mismo que has dicho que quizás se debía a su educación pero estar en los brazos de Elizabeth me mostro que yo tenia razón.

-Entonces que vas a hacer, estas metido en un problema William, Elizabeth…

-Ella sabe que voy a casarme, ella escucho nuestra discusión yo le pedí que fuera por mi,

-Albert por que hiciste tal cosa, por que no me llamaste a mí

-Ella es mi amiga y tu estabas muy lejos, yo necesitaba alejarme de Candy antes de que…

-¿De que?

-De estallar y perder la cordura, antes de lastimarla con mis reclamos, antes de volverme un celopata y descargar mi furia con ella.

-William…

-Lo se, lo se, ahora vas a decirme "te lo dije" Me aconsejaste que no viviera aquí, que Terrence podría aparecer, pero ¡Por todos los Demonios George! –Levanto la voz con rabia, arrojando la toalla contra la pared- ¡El mundo es demasiado grande! Como pudimos coincidir tan rápido, cuando apenas había sacado a Candy de Lakewood… ¡como Carajos iba a saber que esa era su maldita casa! ¡¿Cómo iba a imaginar que a Candy le gustara la casa de Terry? Y que yo estúpidamente allá voy a cumplir su deseo porque lo único que quiero es complacerle en todo…

¿Cómo le puedes llamar a eso? ¿Destino? Mi intención no era quedarme precisamente en Stratford, mi intención real era quedarme en Londres, es una ciudad bastante grande, se que los Grandchester viven ahí pero Terrence por lo poco que se, no los frecuenta hasta cambio su apellido, si llegara a ir a Londres seria por trabajo y por corta temporada,

-Pero por ese motivo lo hiciste, ¿no es así? Jugaste con fuego y te quemaste, esa es la verdad, tentaste al destino y ahí tienes la respuesta.

Albert bufo ante la tranquila descripción de los sucesos de su amigo, el lo conocía desde niño, era para George como un libro abierto, el le había contado que vendería Lakewood, que se mudaría a Chicago y después iría a Europa si Candy aceptaba, el sabia perfectamente porque el heredero del clan Andrew hacia tal cosa y aunque estaba de acuerdo no le pareció que William quisiera tentar a la suerte de aquella manera. Estaba seguro del amor de Candy sabia que era genuino pero también sabia que la rubia era una buena actriz cuando lo deseaba, escondiendo dentro de ella muchos misterios. Había entre ellos un suave y gentil coqueteo pero parecía que en el momento decisivo uno de los dos daba marcha atrás por algún motivo dejando las frases a medias, juegos de palabras con mensajes velados que parecía costarles descifrar y se quedaban en el aire sin ser abordados en el preciso momento en que los pronunciaban, Candy contra todo pronostico se quedo en el hogar de Pony definitivamente, Albert sabia que Candy siempre volvía para curar su corazón pero su princesa no retomaba camino y eso le preocupaba.

-Candice pareció complacida con la idea de venir a Inglaterra en sus ojos no había rastro de sombras, pensé que seria una pequeña prueba antes de dar el paso definitivo, creí que lo estábamos sorteando estupendamente bien por eso cuando vio esa casa… y la cara de ella, su rostro George, lo hubieras visto cuando vio esa casa, simplemente no pude negarme el regalársela… y yo la acerque a Terry, otra vez se la puse en bandeja de plata ¿y ahora? -camino en círculos sin dejar de hablar.

Ahora no hay Susana, ahora Terrence ya es un hombre que no desperdicio la oportunidad de acercársele, sigue tan enamorado de ella como siempre.

-Ya no te atormentes mas William, era de lo que querías estar seguro, ahí tienes la respuesta a tu brillante plan. Era demasiado arriesgar, ¿como pudiste exponerte de esa manera?

-George, antes estuvo Susana Marlow de por medio, ella murió, Terry es libre, pero ahora Candy esta conmigo, yo soy su pareja ella no esta sola, ¿acaso yo no cuento? Ninguno de los dos se detuvo, a Terrence le importo un carajo saber que ella es mi esposa y Candy…

-Candy no esta aquí, William no debiste dejarla sola.

-No puedo estar con ella en estos momentos George no puedo sabiendo que… -el giro la cabeza como queriendo borrar la imagen de la mujer que amaba en brazos del que fuera en un tiempo su amigo- No me importa si tuvo que ver con Terrence, tal vez el la envolvió, tal vez, ¡no se que paso! Pero no mi importa ¡aunque estos celos me están matando! Ella esta extraña desde la gala del teatro, esa noche que lo volvió a ver, desde ese día Candy, " mi Candy" es otra, la conozco demasiado bien para que pueda mentirme aunque trate de aparentar que todo va como siempre, si ella me ama a pesar de su error yo… la aceptare, yo la amo.

-¿Y tu le dirás que estuviste con Elizabeth? -Albert se volvió a mirar a George con desconcierto- Tu la has puesto en esta encrucijada William deberías ser sincero con ella y decirle lo que hiciste, no has meditado la posibilidad que ella aunque no lo supiera también necesitaba hacer lo que tu hiciste, -William detuvo su ir y venir por la habitación queriendo entender las palabras de George-

Quizás ella también se esta probando a si misma y consolidando que realmente tu eres el hombre de su vida aunque el precio a pagar es "alto" – el rubio lo medito un segundo, vaya que el precio seria alto, alguien seguiría su camino después de esta afrenta pero, solo- Eso es una, la otra será romperle el corazón a Elizabeth. Estoy seguro que a estas alturas cree que entre tú y ella puede haber algo, desde que la llamaste para que te alejara de la casa de tu mujer dejo de ser sexo ocasional.

-¡Eh estado con ella dos veces! No es sexo ocasional… es…

-William ¿acaso no conoces a las mujeres? ella se entrego a ti la primera vez, Has estado demasiado tiempo esperando el momento perfecto para unirte a Candy, viviendo en torno suyo, atento por completo a su vida, a hacerla feliz y que nada, nada pudiera volver a herirla pero ¿y tu?.

-Si, pero en ese tiempo cuando sucedió, no había compromiso entre Candice y yo. –se defendió el rubio, aunque le molestara la afirmación de George, sabia que era cierto que se olvido de su persona para dedicarse a las exigencias de la familia Andrew y sobre todo a Candy con arrolladora desesperación por no poder estar cerca de ella el tiempo que deseaba. Por una parte necesitaba de la distancia para que ella pensara y digiriera despacio y sin presión quien era el, pero por otra quería estar a su lado para hacerle entender tantas cosas.

-Esto no se trata de Candice, William, esto es entre tú y Elizabeth, Candice solo complica mas las cosas –dijo George sin emoción en su voz, como siempre imperturbable.

William sentado en el sofá acuno la cabeza entre sus manos y apoyo los codos en sus rodillas, derrotado, dándole la razón a George.

-Y ayer después de cenar en su departamento y hablar sobre tonterías, de relajarme divinamente olvidando a… bebimos varias copas de Whisky, ella… yo… estábamos ahí y, simplemente se dio… creo que eso envía un claro mensaje de que las cosas realmente no van muy bien entre Candice y yo.

-Así es. Tu eres un buen hombre William, un estupendo partido, la señorita Scott también es una maravillosa mujer, guapa, inteligente, feroz en su trabajo, segura de si misma moviéndose en un mundo de hombres, sorteando las insinuaciones mordaces de todo tipo y resistiéndolo estoicamente, no dudo que ella se haya prendado de ti, ambos son jóvenes y tienen ideas afines y luego tu…

-Luego yo reclamo su virtud y ahora vuelvo a dejarme caer en sus brazos y… me gusto, ¡lo admito! -manoteo al aire- Me gusto mucho –dijo el levantando la voz pero con pesar, cerrando los ojos y echándose sobre el respaldo del sillón.

-Créeme ella lo sabe. Las mujeres también perciben cuando un hombre esta satisfecho, no solo de forma sexual sino completamente.

-Estoy jodido entonces ¿no es así?

-¿Que es lo que en realidad quieres William?

-Quiero estar con Candy pero…

-¿Pero? Elizabeth calentó tan bien tu cama que ahora ha sembrado la duda.

-No tengo duda de mi amor por Candice

-¡Eso es seguro amigo! A la señora Elroy casi le da un infarto cuando le comunicaste que cambiarias tus oficinas a Londres y que te llevabas a Candice, estoy de acuerdo que un hombre necesita hacer lo que sea necesario para poder ser feliz con su mujer, en lo que no estuve de acuerdo y lo sabes es que vinieras precisamente a este lugar con altísimas probabilidades de, "Esto" que esta ocurriendo.

-Si, lo se, yo sabia que podía ocurrir…

-Aun así lo hiciste, de hecho lo esperabas, querías estar seguro.

-Si

-William, y no se te a ocurrido que viniste aquí porque… -Albert contesto de inmediato impidiendo a George pronunciar la frase incompleta.

-Confiaba en el amor de Candy por mí, confié que lo nuestro era demasiado fuerte para soportar a los fantasmas del pasado… pero aun no es sábado, el sábado conoceré la respuesta.

Mientras William pronunciaba su respuesta, George pronuncio para sus adentros la conclusión de la frase pero no se atrevió a repetir después de la respuesta de su amigo, no creyó prudente decir lo que pensaba en aquel momento tras la platica masculina y sincera, Albert no daría crédito a sus palabras en el estado de confusión en que se encontraba y no quiso alterarle mas.

Albert era un gran hombre, había sufrido mucho y sabia que Candice significaba para el lo que ninguna otra persona en el mundo, había invertido muchos esfuerzos en ella, la tenia idealizada esa era la verdad, George podía entender claramente por que, ella simbolizaba su familia, ella significaba su tesoro mas preciado, amor, la criatura que debía proteger de aquellos que querían dañarla solo por ser huérfana, el también lo era de cierto modo, ella era todo lo que el siempre deseo ser, libertad de acción, el le había salvado la vida y ella a el también, la creía la encarnación de todo aquello que el había amado y amaba, había sido testigo de las cosas que Candy tuvo que superar siendo demasiado joven, sola sin recursos y el teniéndolo todo no podía mas que admirarla de aquí al infinito, eso lo entendía George perfectamente Albert estaba enamorado incluso mas allá de ser quien era, de todo lo que el representaba, tenia a Candy muy por encima de todo aquello, por ese motivo jugo sus cartas apostando todo al amor y en este juego solo hay dos resultados ganar o perder, ya se había demostrado que ambos Albert y Candice estando juntos eran capaces aun así, de tomar otros rumbos.

George admiraba el valor de Albert para poner a Candy como prioridad, por su paciencia al saber darle su espacio y por la forma que la arranco de su raíz llevándosela cuando estuvo seguro de que era el momento apropiado, si, admiraba a William porque estaba arriesgando todo por amor, por lo único que sentía realmente suyo, ganado con su propio esfuerzo sin ayuda de nadie, pero… siempre hay un pero, Albert hizo todo lo que pudo para arropar a Candice, adquirió el hogar de Pony en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad para que ella no estuvieran en la incertidumbre y así pudiera estar segura de que jamás su querido hogar se perdería, y ella dio todo por el, en el pasado, pero cuando Albert tomo a la familia al fin bajo sus manos Candy se quedo en Pony Hill.

Fue testigo de como la joven rubia salía al encuentro del coche que llevaba a William cuando iba a visitarla, o como se echaba a sus brazos cuando lo veía ya muy cerca, de como se les iluminaba el rostro a ambos, las largas horas de hablar y hablar, de la continua correspondencia que mantenían, pero en todos los viajes de Albert, aunque Candy le pedía que la llevara William no lo permitió porque no eran viajes de placer sino de trabajo aun así, conociendo la impulsividad natural de la rubia jamás dejo Pony Hill en todo ese tiempo por seguirlo como había hecho ella alguna vez en el pasado sin ningún centavo en la bolsa y sin avisarle a nadie, esa Candy que los puso de cabeza muchas veces con sus locas aventuras dejo de existir haciendo pensar a todos los que la conocían que ella había madurado debido al dolor.

George pensó que quizás se debía a la madurez, sabía que el amor era apasionado en su fondo mas intimo y Candy era una mujer apasionada y decidida desde niña, voluntariosa como solo una que conoció hacia mucho tiempo, de la cual se enamoro; Candy le recordaba tanto a Rose Mary… mujer gentil, pero apasionada y fuerte. Incluso llego a preocuparle que algún día llegara un urgente telegrama de William diciéndole que, Candy le había seguido y que mandaba todo al carajo para irse con ella a donde nunca pudieran encontrarlos, eso hacia sonreír al impasible George Johnson aunque luego languidecía un poco tras las repercusiones de tamaña locura por parte de los enamorados, cada que recibía un telegrama del patriarca de los Andrew con carácter de urgente aquel pensamiento se venia a su mente y con nerviosismo lo leía, pero eso nunca sucedió.

Mientras Albert tomaba jugo de naranja aun sentado en el sillón de piel con la vista perdida en la luz de la amplia ventana de la lujosa suite de hotel Londinense Astoria, George sin perturbarlo mas le dejo solo, pronunciando para sus adentros la frase que William cortara sin permitirle terminarla.

"William, y no se te ha ocurrido que viniste aquí porque querías nueva aunque inconscientemente provocar el encuentro entre Candice y Terrence y una de dos, o ella lo había olvidado dándote el punto ganador a ti definitivamente, o querías cerciorarte que ustedes dos no son en realidad la pareja de uno y otro. Incluso Elizabeth Scott la chica a la que tanto admiras también esta aquí y era lógico pensar que iban a verse mas a menudo debido al trabajo, ella te busca para sus proyectos siempre que necesita tu acero y tu, tu has encontrado en ella la plenitud que Candy nunca te ha hecho sentir en el primer momento en que ustedes se han separado".

* * *

><p>-Candy vienen a entregar un paquete -dijo Anie levantando la voz- es de una tienda de antigüedades… ¿lo recibo? Esta a nombre de… tuyo y… TG. –dijo Anie sorprendida.<p>

-Ah, si, recíbelo por favor.

Candy bajo la escalera y se dirigió hacia la sala donde Anie estaba depositando el paquete sobre la mesa.

-¿Es lo que creo que es? -Candy se acerco y miro la procedencia.

-Si es el joyero que Albert me obsequio.

-Puedo verlo, ya me habías hablado de el.

-Claro

-¿No vas a ver como quedo? si hicieron un buen trabajo con el.

-Estoy segura que quedo mejor que antes -dijo ella sin meditarlo.

-¿Así de segura? -Candy solo la miro pero no respondió nada, Anie entendió- Cuando termine de verlo donde quieres que lo ponga.

Candy no respondió nada, ya estaba llegando a la cocina.

-Ay Candy… no quiero estar otra vez, en tu lugar…

Anie rompió el sello de la caja de envió y saco con cuidado el fino joyero perfectamente bien empacado, se maravillo ante el cuidadoso trabajo, tenia en la tapa varias piedras preciosas de diferentes tipos, eso le llamo su atención ya había visto otros joyeros damasquinados pero nunca con aquel curioso detalle con piedras preciosas engarzadas. Candy le conto la leyenda del joyero de Damasco cuando le platico lo sucedido la noche de tormenta que Terry estuvo ahí en su casa el accidente del joyero y como el lo había mandado reparar. El trabajo era muy fino realmente bello, admirable, demasiado lujoso y ostentoso con aquellas joyas enmarcándolo.

No pudo con la curiosidad y lo abrió para apreciar el interior, dentro había un sobre dirigido a Candy con remitente de la casa de antigüedades firmada por el mismo dueño, la misiva estaba abierta no sellada cosa que le pareció muy extraña. La tomo entre sus manos y la abrió por el centro. De inmediato la volvió a cerrar no podía leer una carta dirigida a otra persona, volvió a ponerla en su sitio cerro el joyero y se lo llevo a la recamara y sobre el tocador de su hermana lo deposito.

La modista al teléfono estaba insistiendo por tercer día consecutivo que el vestido de novia de Candice White ya estaba listo desde el lunes, las chicas montaron el automóvil y fueron a recogerlo, luego comieron en uno de los restaurantes cercanos. Candy parecía lejana, en el momento en que llego el joyero ella había cambiado de su humor optimista y natural a uno pensativo y melancólico. Inútilmente trataba de meterla en la plática. Era jueves por la tarde.

-Necesito comprar algunas cosas, vamos así te distraerás. Quiero comprar algunos regalos para los niños y mis padres.

-Te dejo el coche Anie

-Vamos no seas aguafiestas

-A ti te divierten las compras y ahora no soy la diversión hecha persona, disfrutaras mas yendo sola. Si pretendes pedir mi opinión en tus compras solo escucharas algo parecido a un gruñido.

-Candy…

-Sabes que digo la verdad prefiero regresar a casa, me iré en un coche de alquiler, te dejo el auto para que te muevas con libertad.

-Esta bien, ¿quieres que regrese contigo?

-No por favor este es un bello lugar para comprar, disfrútalo. Te veo en casa. –Sin decir mas se levanta y toma su bolso, antes de irse Anie la toma de la mano.

-Candy, olvide decirte que hoy por la mañana encontré un botón bajo el taburete de tu recamara, lo puse sobre tu tocador junto al joyero.

-jajajajajajaja Anie a quien le importa un botón -dijo Candy incrédula y divertida.

-Bueno no se, yo me eh vuelto loca buscando botones, aun yendo con el sastre de Archivald es difícil volver a conseguir el tono. Olvídalo, -dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco- solo quería que lo supieras, recuerda lo deje sobre el tocador, ¡no te rías de mi! -dijo Anie dando un manotazo a Candy que no paraba de reír divertida- al menos te hice reír, ya vez lo que dicen hermana, que para muestra "basta solo un botón" -dijo sonriendo la pelinegra al ver lo ridículo de su preocupación, Candy no era el tipo de persona que se arrancan los cabellos por un botón, Albert no era Archie con su sentido tan pulcro de la moda.

A Candy se le borro la sonrisa de la boca al escuchar el dicho, "para muestra basta un solo botón" tomo su bolso y salió sin despedirse, se subió en el primer coche de alquiler que paso frente a ella.

-Lo sabia Candy, aunque te reíste de mí a veces un botón es muy importante. –Anie sonrió y siguió tomando su café, luego paso el resto de la tarde haciendo compras en la gran avenida llena de tiendas de los diseñadores mas renombrados, se le paso el tiempo, era de noche cuando llego a casa, la encontró en total oscuridad eso la alarmo, busco en la calle no se veía ningún otro vehículo aparcado. Las siglas TG se vinieron a su mente.

-La carta. Algo debe venir en esa carta que la altero de nuevo.

Entro a la casa por la puerta de la terraza posterior, todo era total oscuridad, olvido su fructífera tarde de compras mientras un escalofrió la recorría entera, subió rápidamente la escalinata y se dirigió a la alcoba principal, un leve jadeo se escuchaba, era el único sonido llenando levemente el lugar, Anie palideció. Entro sin encender la luz, Candy estaba echa un ovillo sobre la cama, los pies de Anie se enredaron con algo suave sobre el piso pero no le dio importancia se concentro en su hermana que parecía un alma en pena.

-Candy… Candy que sucede…

Se sentó a un costado de la cama sin poder ocultar su propio sufrimiento de ver a la fuerte Candice en ese estado de desesperanza, parecía que se había calmado después de las largas horas en que descargo todo lo que le había ocurrido, algo nuevo había sucedido mientras ella se divertía como niña en la tiendas. Candy se alzo un poco abrazándole y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente balbuceaba palabras que Anie no entendía, nunca había visto llorar a Candy de aquella manera tan desgarradora, se alarmo aun mas, ¿acaso Albert la había llamado rompiendo con ella definitivamente? ¿Qué rayos había sucedido para ponerla así en tampoco tiempo? Solo podía sentir como Candice se ahogaba con su propio llanto estremeciéndose como una hoja a punto de ser arrancada de la rama que la sujetaba. Encendió la lámpara de noche sus ojos se fijaron en la alfombra color Yvori y en lo hilachos enredados en sus zapatos.

-¡CANDY! Dios mío… ¿Qué hiciste?

Anie entonces toco la espalda de su hermana y pudo sentir solo los temblores interminables no había rastro de los largos y dorados caireles que adornaban su bello rostro, ahora estaban regados en la alfombra y enredados en sus zapatos de tacón azul rey. Anie lloro con ella sin preguntarle nada, Candy no estaba posibilitada para hablar dejo que desahogara ese dolor que le estaba quemando el alma, hasta que se quedo dormida.

Cuando se cercioro que Candy dormía inquieta pero profundamente se levanto buscando de inmediato algún indicio en la habitación solo iluminada por la tenue luz de la mampara de seda de la lámpara de noche, no había nada fuera de lo normal bajo las escaleras y el teléfono estaba colgado correctamente, las puertas cerradas, solo la puerta de la terraza por la que ella entro estaba sin seguro. Todo parecía perfecto entonces lo recordó, la carta.

Volvió rápidamente a la habitación y sustrajo la carta del interior de joyero, estaba donde la había dejado solo con la diferencia de que la hoja estaba un poco levantada, no perfectamente doblada como ella la vio originalmente, seguramente eso era, Candy la había leído.

Anie se la llevo y se fue a la alcoba que ocupaba, se paro junto a la ventana y tomando valor para leer algo que no le correspondía soltó un suspiro y leyó.

Podía entender porque Candy estaba así después de conocer el contenido de la carta, era demasiado fuerte lo que había hecho cortarse el cabello de aquella manera, su bella melena dorada trasquilada a tijeretazos sin piedad por su propia mano. Sintió una profunda tristeza, destruyo la biblioteca de Albert, destruyo su hermoso jardín y ahora esto.

Ahora entendía por que nunca quiso irse de Pony hill teniendo las armas para abrirse camino en otro lugar William la hubiera ayudado sin dudarlo. Pero ella prefirió quedarse allí, solo salía en contadas ocasiones siempre cuando estaba William, Anie siempre pensó que el claustro de Candy obedecía a una sola cosa, ella no estaba aun lista para afrontar el mundo, aun no estaba sana por dentro, si, era feliz al lado de William pero… estaba segura que algo la obligaba a quedarse, alguien allí afuera era tan fuerte que ella no se atrevía a darle la cara porque era obvio que no estaba preparada para hacerle frente. Siempre huía a los chisme de la farándula, siempre se disculpaba cuando esa perorata de socia lité comenzaba en las fiestas. Podía ella hablarte de cualquier tema menos del mundo artístico. El temor de Anie se esfumo cuando le dijo que dejaría su hogar para venir con William a Inglaterra, se alegro cuando supo que estaban de cortejo, se alegro aun mas cuando se comprometieron formalmente y casi de inmediato hicieron los preparativos para mudarse al viejo continente. "Prueba superada" repetía Anie de Conrwell para sus adentros, ella ya tenía dos pequeños y era feliz al lado de Archie.

Candy se derretía como copo de nieve al sol con los niños, tenía un instinto maternal protector enorme, sabia que seria una maravillosa madre cuando le llegara el momento y pensó que al venir con William a este lugar ese acontecimiento estaría muy, muy cerca.

Pero ahora la tenia lívida en su cama sollozando en sueños, Anie volvió a la habitación para cerciorase que Candy aun dormía y en silencio levanto los mechones de cabello esparcidos alrededor de la cama, encontró del lado del balcón las tijeras de costura, las recogió y escondió. No creyó a Candy capaz de atentar contra su integridad, ella amaba vivir, pero por si las dudas alejo esa arma que mutilo una parte de Candice indicándole claramente que algo había muerto en ella. Apenas hace unas horas estaba segura que Candy usaría su vestido de novia, ahora no estaba segura de nada.

* * *

><p>Anie apenas y lo podía creer, el Viernes Candy se levanto temprano, preparo una pequeña maleta en total silencio, bajo a la cocina comió algo y volvió dormir, estaba sorprendida, no sabía que hacer con ella, no sabia como preguntar que había sucedido anoche, pasaba de largo frente a los espejos evitando a toda consta mirarse, no hizo ni un solo comentario de su arruinada melena era como si no le importara en lo mas mínimo, por lo visto estaba resuelta a ir al hotel Astoria presentarse y lo demás no sabia como iba a terminar, Candy le haría frente al destino que le esperaba desde que salió al lado de William de Lakewood. La escucho llorar muy quedo, dormir, revolverse en la cama, mirar hacia el balcón y volver a dormir, claramente estaba matando el tiempo esperando solamente a que volviera a salir el sol la mañana del siguiente día.<p>

Como decirle a Candy que Terrence había venido a saber de ella, como decirle a el, el verdadero estado de Candice, solo se concreto a negar la entrada y comunicarle que ella estaba mejor, pero vaya tremenda mentira que tuvo que decir, seguramente las cosas empeorarían si lo dejaba mirarla en aquel estado de quiebre, con su cabello arruinado y en estado casi vegetativo, tuvo prácticamente que echarlo a suaves empujones del pórtico, Anie no sabia que hacer, ni a su esposo se lo había dicho, conociendo a Archivald inmediatamente se lo diría a William, si es que sabia donde estaba y si no lo buscaría moviendo hasta las piedras para encontrarlo. Decidió darle el beneficio de la duda a su hermana, sabia que Candy se encapsulaba en si misma y luego volvía con mas fuerza que antes, esperaba que así fuera… sabia que no le perdonaría si la exponía en ese estado a cualquier otra persona, de hecho Anie no pudo recordar una sola vez que viera a Candy así de enferma pero del alma.

El sábado muy temprano estaban ocupando la suite reservada para la futura señora Andrew rodeada del mas ostentoso lujo, la gran habitación le dio la bienvenida llena de flores, Candy se quito la mascada del cabello y los lentes de sol y se dejo caer sobre la cama de bruces.

-A no, ni creas que te presentaras con esa melena de medusa en la cabeza. Y ya estuvo bueno de tanto dormir y dormir Candice. Levanta esa hermosa humanidad tuya y demos la cara como lo que somos, hijas del Hogar de Pony, dispuestas siempre a dar la batalla contra todo pronostico -dijo Anie con orgullo en su voz con total determinación, Candy se incorporo de inmediato con una mediana sonrisa, asintió en silencio y le dio un abrazo a su hermana por recordarle que ella, que "ellas" eran guerreras desde que habían nacido y así quería morir, peleando; ambas derramaron lagrimas de mutuo apoyo abrazándose con fuerza.

-Vamos, vamos no nos pongamos sentimentales ahora, hay mucho por hacer -Anie se limpio las lagrimas tratando de darse valor y dárselo a su hermana que lo necesitaba en aquel momento, Anie no tenia idea de donde demonios Candy sacaba ese coraje para hacerle frente a la vida, ella se sentía morir y no era su problema. Realmente su hermana era su heroína favorita pero esta heroína no se daba cuenta que tenia un enorme valor dentro de si, y ahora ella con mucho gusto se lo recordaría fuera de la forma que fuera.

En media hora había una estilista dando forma al maltrecho cabello de Candice, quedando este a la altura de su nuca con los caireles un poco rebeldes y alborotados, como una chica obediente dejo que Anie se hiciera cargo de ella, mientras las especialistas trabajaban en su rostro y manos Archie llego a saludarlas.

-¿Qué paso cariño? -pregunto después de besar a su esposa y ver a lo lejos a Candy tendida en el suave camastro mientras la pedicurista arreglaba sus pies.

-No lo se Archie, no quiere hablar, dime que Albert esta allá abajo –dijo Anie con ruego.

-Claro que lo esta, vengo de estar con el, ¿Por qué no debería estar el día de su boda? Anie que esta pasando, ayer que hablamos por teléfono me dejaste muy preocupado.

-Candy y Albert tuvieron unas diferencias y no se han visto en una semana

-¿Qué cosa?

-Baja la voz…

-¿Y? -dijo el con impaciencia.

-No lo se, no se que ira a suceder cuando estén frente a frente.

-Pero el parece tan…

-Calmado

-Si

-Candy también

* * *

><p>-Te vez maravillosa Candy, debo decir que a la moda, el vestido es precioso, perfecto, el corte de cabello te sentó muy bien.<p>

Anie trataba de hacer sonreír a Candice que solo se miraba en el espejo, su reflejo era hermoso, su rostro perfecto y el vestido blanco como una perfecta perla pulida y brillante. Constantemente tocaba su cabello que apenas cubría las orejas dejando ver unos hermosos aretes regalo de la señorita Pony y la hermana María, se colgó el relicario, Anie ofreció a abrocharlo.

-Son lindos esos aretes, muy atinadas las maestras, una novia siempre debe llevar algo en color azul. Están preciosos esos zafiros.

-Si, son hermosos… -dijo ella con los ojos húmedos pero se resistía a dejar escapar una lágrima más.

-Candy… leíste la carta, por eso te cortaste el cabello. –Anie no pudo más y la confronto.

-¿Cuál carta?

-La carta, la del joyero.

-No eh visto ninguna carta

-Pero… ¿entonces?

-No se de que me hablas Anie.

-Paquete para la señorita White -se escucho detrás de la puerta de servicio.

-Debe ser otro regalo -dijo Anie- no te muevas tenemos que hablar –se dirigió a la puerta y abrió.

Mientras Anie atendía al mozo del hotel que entregaba los regalos de los invitados a su boda, ella tomo el tocado con el velo y se lo puso sobre la cabeza, luego bajo el tul cubriendo su cara y la locura que había cometido con su cabello, tomo el ramo de rosas y se miro al espejo observando la estampa de la "novia" a punto de casarse. Afuera se escuchaban las charlas de los pocos invitados, la voz de Archivald, George y también reconoció la voz de Albert. Se escuchaba el rumor del ir y venir de los empleados del hotel y la preocupación de Archie por la tardanza del juez. Miro el reloj aun faltaban unos minutos mas… suspiro hondamente sin dejar de mirar su blanco reflejo.

-Te vez hermosísima pecosa.

Candy sintió que se desvanecía al escuchar aquella voz susurrando tan cerca de ella, se giro hasta tener en frente a Terrence Graham Grandchester. No pudo pronunciar palabra, comenzó a temblar, con la mirada busco a Anie que estaba detrás de la puerta que daba hacia el salón con la tarea de impedir el paso a cualquiera que deseara entrar. Terry se acerco a ella mientras la tierra se movía bajo sus pies. Levanto el velo lo acomodo tras su cabeza y la miro a los ojos, luego se tomo suficiente tiempo mirando su rostro con detalle, de inmediato Candy se avergonzó de su estado, pensó que parecía un chiquillo travieso con el cabello corto cuando Terry tomo uno de sus rizos.

-Pareces un ángel, solo te faltan las alas señorita White… siempre lo supe, nunca he podido contestar la pregunta del por que este ángel llego a mi vida…

Candy jadeo con el hermoso cumplido.

-Eres tan bella, siempre quise decírtelo, eres la única mujer que ha estado día a día en mi pensamiento desde que te conocí, eras un ángel entonces y lo sigues siendo ahora… tus pecas solo me provocaban recordarte mas y aun ahora las adoro, y las extraño.

-Terry… yo… -La determinación y el valor se esfumaron, aunque lucho con todas sus fuerzas las lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos.

-No he venido a importunarte, perdóname si lo hago pero tenia que verte, juro que no armare un escandalo esta vez, solo quiero mirarte, solo quiero contemplarte así… solo un minuto y me iré…

El no dejaba de tocar su cabello enredándolo entre sus dedos en cortas espirales mientras la veía lentamente de arriba abajo contemplándola detalladamente, le sonreía, Anie sintió que su corazón se partía en dos al verlos decir tanto con sus ojos pero ni una sola palabra salía de su boca, no debía intervenir, aunque quería no debía.

-Permiso para besar a la novia -dijo Terry mirando a Anie.

-Cuando me has pedido permiso… -contesto Candy

Terry sonrió con los ojos húmedos, la acerco suavemente y le beso los labios, Candy sabia lo que vendría a continuación, lo conocía bien y con el nada era a medias. El beso se volvió un desesperado grito de auxilio, se abrazaron con fuerza, Candy le rodeo el cuello con el ramo aun entre sus manos, Terry la apretó contra el adhiriéndola como queriendo meterla bajo su piel, el jubiloso beso se convirtió en un gesto de amargura y dolor, Candy comenzó a sollozar Terry conteniéndose se aparto de ella, Anie podía ver claramente el esfuerzo enorme de ambos, la tensión de las venas en sus frentes el temblor en sus labios los ojos agonizantes de dolor pero…

¡Maldito par de locos! se obligaban a sonreír a pesar de su desfigurado rostro.

-Perdóname,

-No, no, -dijo ella desesperada

-Perdona mi atrevimiento pero no puedo estar lejos de ti sintiéndote tan cerca, quería mirarte antes de que vayas a Nueva Zelanda… quería guardar esta imagen tuya en mi memoria, vestida de novia…

Candy despego sus labios pero no podía pronunciar palabra alguna. No entendía porque le dijo que se iría a Nueva Zelanda, no sabia a que se refería pero en eso momento poco importaba.

-¡Terrence! -apuro Anie al ver por la cortina que Archie se dirigía hacia ese lugar, el juez había llegado y todos estaban tomando sus lugares a lo mucho había unas 20 personas invitadas a la ceremonia incluyendo a Albert.

-Adiós.

-Espera… -Candy le atrapo por la espalda tocando con su mano el pecho masculino que vibraba conteniéndose, respirando con dificultad.

-¡Candy! -Anie no sabría como contener a su esposo si entraba a la acogedora pieza dispuesta para privacidad de la novia, el terror la invadió porque Candy no soltaba a Terrence.

* * *

><p>El cuarteto de cuerdas hizo que todo el mundo se pusiera de pie, se abrió la puerta y los presentes lanzaron un sonido de asombro al ver a la novia arribar al recinto lleno de flores del brazo de Archivald Conrwell, Candy miro a las personas que allí se encontraban, en su mayoría personas de edad mayor, seguramente gente de negocios, socios y algunos familiares de los Andrew para atestiguar el enlace, a casi ninguno conocía, en la parte de atrás estaba Elizabeth Scott con un vestido de raso negro, le pareció inapropiado pero la ignoro estoicamente, en ese momento cayo en la cuenta que si Terrence estaba allí era por ella. El evento era privado y solo con la rigurosa invitación podían estar en aquel lugar. De pronto sintió una cierta simpatía por la joven que estaba con semblante serio.<p>

Tras el velo iba repasando las caras de las personas, y no muy lejos de ahí junto a la naturaleza interior que adornaba el lugar estaba Terry con un vaso de licor en la mano, instintivamente apretó la manga del saco de Archivald.

-Candy, Candy… yo no soy tu destino… -se repetía Terrence una y otra vez, conteniéndose de hacer una locura.

-Candy gatita, estas temblando, ¿sucede algo? -dijo el alarmado pero sin dejar de sonreír a los presentes mientras hacían el recorrido hasta donde los esperaba Albert junto al juez y un montón de hombres con caras serias y carpetas de piel bajo el brazo.

-Estoy nerviosa, eso es todo…

-¿Estas segura? Candy, puedes confiar en nosotros, en mí y en Anie, si algo va mal…

-No, no, todo esta bien, ahora todo esta bien…

-Estaban a punto de llegar al frente del hermoso arco tapizado de rosas, Candy volvió la vista una vez mas, Terrence se había marchado, como lo prometió no habría escándalos, ella suspiro aliviada, resignada, volvió a llenar sus pulmones de aire porque de pronto sintió que no podía respirar, jalaba aire tan fuerte y desesperadamente que no fue inadvertido para Archie pero si para los demás, el velo cubría su agitada respiración.

-Candy cariño…

-Estoy bien… -dijo temblorosamente.

Habían llegado al frente y Albert esperaba que el le tendiera la mano de Candice, el rostro de Archie estaba conmocionado no pudo evitar disimularlo pero tan propio siguió el protocolo de rigor sin atreverse a romperlo, cada detalle a George no le paso desapercibido, miraba como halcón a cuatro personas en el recinto estaba preparado para cualquier imprevisto, había 3 corazones en aquel lugar latiendo igual que el de Candice, estaba casi seguro que alguno sucumbiría en cualquier momento, pero el estaba listo para cualquier cosa.

Candy se tenso y detuvo los escalofríos y temblores por todo su cuerpo, el destino la había llevado hasta ese día, hasta ese hombre, debía ser valiente y darle la cara fuera el resultado que fuera. Albert le tomo la mano y la llevo con el frente al juez. Levanto el velo y sus ojos mostraron asombro.

-Tu cabello…

-Quise hacer un cambio…

-Te vez linda princesa, pero adoraba tus rizos

-Volverán a crecer Albert

-Si claro que si -el beso su mano y atendieron al juez- Candy gracias por venir hoy, sabia que lo harías…

-Sabía que, tú también estarías aquí. –fue su respuesta.

Sonrió, recordando quien era el hombre al que estaba punto de unirse para siempre, era el Destino que los tenia lado a lado, frente a la autoridad que los uniría por la ley. Era el destino quien los había llevado a ese momento crucial, siempre habría obstáculos que sortear, decisiones difíciles que tomar pero Candy sabia que a pesar de todo Albert siempre estaría a su lado, lo sabia como sabia de su propia vida, lo quería, por dios que lo quería y dedicaría su vida a hacerle feliz, el no se merecía una traición de su parte, estaba segura que a su lado tendría paz y tranquilidad y su enorme amor.

La había dejado cuando mas lo necesitaba si pero, acaso ella no le había sido infiel con Terrence, le traiciono una vez sin saber como fue que sucedió, sin saber como lo pudo olvidar, pero un solo botón le confirmo lo que sospechaba, desde que se mudaron a Inglaterra Albert dejo de usar chalecos, el nunca se vestía en su recamara, el tenia la suya donde estaban sus cosas, era verdad en ocasiones dormían juntos pero aun no compartían la habitación principal propiamente como esposos en todos los aspectos.

Ese botón que Anie encontró era de Terrence, del chaleco gris que utilizo el día de la gala, el que ella arranco con sus manos ante la desesperación de tenerle por completo, el día en que volvió a verlo después de años y en tan solo una noche le entrego todo, ¿Cómo pudo ser posible? En que momento perdió la cordura de esa manera. No quiso decirle a Anie que había sido por ese descubrimiento, por ese pequeño y fino botón gris que pudo recordar con lujo de detalles lo sucedido esa noche de tormenta, era la prueba de que se había entregado como nunca y sin reparos al hombre de quien estaba enamorada secretamente todo ese tiempo. Si, había traicionado a Albert una vez, no lo haría dos veces.

Bajo la vista y sonrió, fue una sola noche, ese recuerdo se lo llevaría consigo para siempre, por eso no se lo conto a su hermana, ese recuerdo era solo para ella y nadie mas. Terry también se lo tragaría hasta la muerte lo sabia bien y en correspondencia a su caballeroso gesto ella haría lo mismo, quizás alguna vez, algún día cuando hayan superado todo eso y si en algún lugar del futuro en algún espacio en el tiempo ellos ya viejos volvieran a coincidir otra vez, ella se lo diría de frente, le diría que esa noche ella tuvo el alma completa y gracias a eso fue que pudo seguir adelante, sabiendo que aunque no era su destino estar juntos por ahora, algún día lo estarían.

Desde la distancia y mientras empujaba la copa de brandy quemándole la garganta, Terry veía como lentamente iba avanzando hacia el hombre que tendría todos los derechos sobre ella de hoy en adelante.

Sintió rabia contra si mismo por no ser el, su destino; porque después de tanto esperar al fin se había dado cuenta que ella jamás estaría en su futuro como siempre lo soñó, ya lo presentía sabia de la inquebrantable voluntad de su amada. Por eso convenció sin mucho esfuerzo a Elizabeth de asistir como su acompañante, quería verla quería convencerse por sus propios ojos que ella jamás estaría a su alcance, decidió ir solo para despedirse, solo para arrancarse el corazón de raíz de una vez por todas, trato inútilmente de odiar al hombre que seria su esposo pero no pudo, no pudo albergar ningún sentimiento vengativo, aflojo sus tensos brazos derrotado y la dejo ir como agua entre sus dedos, Candy era eso, agua fresca limpia y libre, imposible retenerle.

Mientras la veía caminar a cumplir con el destino que ella eligió pronuncio su despedida…

Desde el fondo de ti, y arrodillado,

Un niño triste, como yo, nos mira.

Por esa vida que ardera en tus venas

Tendrían que amarrarse nuestras vidas.

Por esas manos, hijas de tus manos,

Tendrían que matar las manos mías.

Por sus ojos abiertos en la tierra

Veré en los tuyos lágrimas un día.

Yo no lo quiero amada.

Para que nada nos amarre,

Que no nos una nada.

Ni la palabra que aromó tu boca,

Ni lo que no dijeron las palabras.

Ni la fiesta de amor que no tuvimos,

Ni tus sollozos junto a la ventana.

Amo el amor que se reparte

En besos, lecho y pan.

Amor que puede ser eterno,

Y puede ser fugaz.

Amor que quiere libertarse

Para volver a amar.

Amor divinizado que se acerca.

Amor divinizado que se va.

Ya no se encantaran mis ojos en tus ojos,

Ya no se endulzara junto a ti mi dolor.

Pero hacia donde yo vaya llevaré tu mirada,

Y hacia donde camines, llevarás mi dolor.

Fui tuyo, fuiste mía. ¿Qué más? Juntos hicimos

Un recodo en la ruta donde el amor pasó.

Fui tuyo, fuiste mía. Tú serás del que te ame.

Del que corte en tu huerto lo que he sembrado yo.

Yo me voy. Estoy triste; pero siempre estoy triste.

Vengo desde tus brazos. No sé hacia dónde voy.

…Desde tu corazón me dice adiós un niño.

Y yo le digo adiós.

* * *

><p><strong>Sound track:<strong>

**Someone like you**

**Adele.**

**-Muchas Gracias a Cilenita/Isabelita por permitirme usar la leyenda del "Hilo rojo del destino" que leyeron en este capitulo, ya que fue por ella por quien la conocí.**

**-El ultimo poema, el adios de Terry a Candy es del queridisimo poeta Chileno Pablo Neruda "Farewell" cuando lo leí supe que asi acabaria este capitulo.**

**Muchas Gracias por leerme **

**Solo me resta informarles que falta el Epilogo¡ BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**Agradecimiento especial a quienes me dejan su mensajito Gracias mil¡**

**Sasyta:**

**Espero que hayas quedado conforme con las respuestas a tus preguntas :) y tienes razón si algo tiene Terrence es que sabe guardar muy bien los secretos y no es nada indiscreto, es un sol¡**

**Litac:**

**jejejeje sip ya me di cuenta que estas muy triste, quiero saber como te encuentras ahora...**

**La neni:**

**En todas tus conclusiones tienes razon, que mas te puedo decir las cosas no son faciles la mayor parte del tiempo y para ganar tambien hay que aprender a dejar ir. Gracias por tu palabras son un gran regalo para mi =)**

**Akane:**

**Sip lo se, es duro ¿no? como que las cosas a veces no cuadran... por ese motivo fue que escribi esta historia, gracias por venir a leerme jejejeje**

**Kary Kary:**

**jajajaja Adelante¡ estan en libertad de ayudar a Candy es que al menos como yo lo veo, no es para menos y como bien dices ellos no se la ponen facil, de no sacar sus emociones se nos vuelve loca la pecas jejejeje**

**Kary muchas gracias jejeje por darle la oportunidad a HOTEL CALIFORNIA, sip lo se es una historia oscura y muy fuerte pero lleva un mensaje de amor y perdon, creo que es una bella historia a pesar de todo, cuando la termines por completo cuentame que te parecio y si valio la pena el leerla completa =)**

**Lenore:**

**jajajaja pues muchas gracias¡ sip tienes razón Candy tiene todo lo que quiere al alcance de su mano pero no lo puede ver, asi es la vida misma ¿no? a veces nuestra felicidad esta ante nuestros ojos pero las circunstancias nos atan, para ganar hay que aprender a dejar ir, a perdonarnos, a aceptar nuestros errores y aceptarnos a nosotros mismos, tambien tener la madurez para aceptar todo lo que venga bueno o malo, a veces eso es lo mas dificil, el no querer desprendernos de nuestra zona de confort para arriesgarnos por la felicidad por la verdadera felicidad porque sabemos que en el trance sufriremos, es inevitable, pero yo pienso que ante el riesgo, aun asi vale la pena luchar. Gracias por leerme¡ =)**

**Gracias a los lectores silentes que no me abandonan, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado este ultimo capitulo pero aun hay mas¡**

**Creci madure sigo siendo orgullosamente Terrytana¡**


	7. El Principe que Yo Elegí

**EL PRINCIPE QUE YO ELEGÍ**

**Capitulo 7**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIRME**

**Goza de mi lectura como yo goze escribiendo.**

* * *

><p>-Terry…<p>

La agonía no puede ser mayor, ahora tu no estas aquí… estas sin estar, siempre estuviste en mi… de alguna u otra forma…

Seguiré la lección que me enseñaste, mirar adelante, siempre hacia adelante porque estoy viva, estoy viva y hoy mas que nunca… no se si volverás después de lo ocurrido pero aquí estaré luchando abriéndome camino, a pesar del dolor, a pesar de estas lagrimas que bañan mis recuerdos y me hacen sonreír….

Lo perdido, lo ganado, increíble es estar de nuevo aquí en este lugar, miro hacia atrás… los sucesos tan repentinos que cimbraron esa seguridad y estabilidad que tanto intente proteger, sabes, no quería perder lo que había logrado porque estaba tranquila, en un circulo de confort que me era difícil dejar mas aun sabiendo que hay gente que saldría dañada porque le quiero y no puedo verlos sufrir por mi causa nunca fue mi intención que las cosas sucedieran así.

Creí que podía, creí que había logrado dejar el pasado atrás, dejarte atrás… basto mirarte, escucharte una sola vez para darme cuenta que tu, jamás formarías parte de mi pasado, no tengo la seguridad de que algún día formes parte de mi futuro pero tengo claro que siempre has estado conmigo, tan presente como el aire que respiro como el sol que calienta mi piel, eres como la sangre que corre por mis venas dándome vida, casi imperceptible pero real; cuando hay un mundo de cosas que me distraen de respirar profundamente, aun así la función vital se cumple sin que ser consiente sigo respirando y así es como estuviste en mi todo este tiempo, como una función vital que sigue y sigue mientras este viva.

Cuando estoy sola y toco mi yugular, ahí estas, palpitante, vehemente, como la sangre que mana sin cesar, podre olvidarme a momentos de ti, sin embargo tu sigues fluyendo incansable dentro de mi bajo mi piel aun sin que yo me percate de ello.

Estas dentro… te siento tan intensamente que duelen las entrañas, una revolución en mi ser que no se como describir… pero estas, simplemente estas…

Aprieto la carta contra mi pecho y vibro de emoción al saber por fin su contenido, introduzco mi diario compruebo que cabe perfectamente como si la medida del joyero fuera exacta para resguardarlo, encima coloco tus cartas y todos las pistas de ti que reuní a lo largo de los años, migajas de pan cada una de ellas que me acercaron a ti.

Tomo tu epístola, la ultima, la que nunca me atreví a abrir, la beso y rompo el costado, temblando saco la misiva del sobre y desdoblo lentamente el papel imaginando como tus dedos fueron marcando perfectamente cada pliegue, odiándome por deshacer lo que tu hiciste, mi único consuelo es la recompensa de ver nuevamente tu caligrafía, leer la voz de tu alma que me reclama a gritos, ya lo sabia, tu me lo dijiste esa noche…

"En mi no ha cambiado nada"

* * *

><p>-Candy hija ¿Qué sucede?<p>

-Tanto señorita Pony… no se ni por donde comenzar.

-Por el inicio querida.

-Eso seria contarle prácticamente mi vida -dijo con una mueca semejante a una sonrisa.

-Toda tu vida la se, aunque no de tu boca; cuéntame lo que ignoro.

Candy miro a su madre, maravillada de su sabiduría, como siempre lo había pensado la señorita Pony la conocía mejor que ni ella misma.

-No me case con Albert.

-Si lo se, si estuvieras recién casada no habría esa sombra triste en tus ojos llenos de resolución. Ni tampoco estarías aquí nuevamente, estarías al lado de tu esposo como corresponde, La pregunta es Candy, ¿Por qué? Y no es lo obvio, que el Señor Johnson interrumpiera la ceremonia para comunicarles que la Señora Elroy esta delicada de salud.

-Anie se lo conto.

-Si, ella me lo conto y no como chisme, sino porque yo se lo pregunte, quería saber que tal había ido todo, me sentía muy inquieta desde hacia días, yo supuse que tu matrimonio era la causa… Candy quiero saber ¿Por qué?, sin minimizar el hecho de que la señora Andrew esta delicada, quiero saber por que ustedes dos no siguieron con la firma de las actas, no les hubiera llevado demasiado tiempo, por que prefirieron suspender todo y regresar en ese mismo instante.

No supe que contestar, yo… Albert… en el momento en que George interrumpió al juez a punto de estampar las firmas y comunico la gravedad del estado de la tía abuela, Albert dejo la pluma sobre el documento y me lo hizo saber alejándome hacia un costado.

Nos miramos a los ojos y creo que el entendimiento fue mutuo, me tomo de la mano y salimos de allí dejando a George que diera las explicaciones pertinentes a los otros miembros del clan que al instante salieron también del lugar, todos eran convocados por la tía abuela Elroy y así juntos regresamos a América.

Durante el viaje me pase la mayor parte del tiempo con Anie para mi sorpresa Albert no se molesto por esa situación el también parecía estar ocupado con George y Archie, creí que tal vez si se le hubiera propuesto al capitán del barco nos casaría, estábamos todos allí, estaba la convicción, los invitados, los testigos, nosotros… pero no fue así.

Cada vez que Anie intentaba decirme algo yo me disculpaba y me retiraba a mi habitación, William había pedido los camarotes separados lo cual agradecí mucho, no estaba segura que condición tomar después de todo lo ocurrido, si era su novia, prometida, su esposa como lo habíamos manejado desde que nos mudamos juntos o que "éramos" ahora, bajo que status nos regíamos, estaba muy confundida.

A cada paso se desprendía lentamente la nieve de las cúspides podía sentir mi piel erizar porque presentía que en cualquier momento una avalancha me sepultaría viva, tenia mucho en que pensar pero la mayor parte del tiempo transcurría en nada, en pensar y pensar en nada.

Los deja vu iban y venían una y otra vez, había una barrera entre Albert y yo como si algo en medio de nosotros nos separara, no había la intimidad de antes, no había confianza, no había esa tranquilidad flotando alrededor mas bien parecía una tensa y tirante calma.

Evitando tocar el tema de, "Que habíamos hecho en la semana que no estuvimos en contacto" Creí que querría saber porque corte mi cabellera pero el después de su cometario en la ceremonia no dijo nada mas, sin embargo ahora era yo quien lo sorprendía mirándome, observándome extrañamente como si no me conociera, como si tratara de convencerse que esta mujer de risos cortos y alborotados era yo, la Candy que conoció, la Candy de siempre.

Estoy segura, el sabia que yo ya no era la misma y que nunca, nunca lo seria. Lo veía auscultándome con cuidado, mirándome de lejos entre la gente, tenia ganas de echarme a sus brazos como antes, como siempre, pero simplemente no podía, mis pies estaban amarrados al suelo de madera del lujoso barco, solo nos sonreíamos a la distancia, cruzábamos miradas conciliadoras pero no había la intimidad de antes, no podía atribuírselo a que estábamos rodeados por gente que lo vería mal, ese cariño que siempre existió, esa complicidad y coquetería, ese sutil filtreo entre nosotros ya no se daba por parte de ninguno, tomábamos las alimentos juntos pero siempre en compañía de George, Anie y Archie en el salón comedor, incluso otros miembros del clan nos acompañaban.

Todo parecía normal, nadie hacia preguntas incomodas internamente lo agradecí, no hubiera sabido que contestar, hablaba poco, solo lo necesario, sonreía y bailaba por las noches con Albert pero parecíamos dos extraños, dos completos extraños que no confiaban en nada ni en nadie.

Era todo un mundo extraño estábamos claramente incomodos con aquella situación pero ninguno se atrevía a comenzar a hablar y esa no era buena señal puesto que ambos siempre fuimos sinceros, "fuimos" esa era la palabra clave, era mas que obvio que se quedo en el pasado.

La señorita Pony esperaba sentada y paciente en la banca de la capilla mi respuesta, esperaba en silencio a que yo me confesara pero las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta, las lágrimas fluían porque realmente mi mente era un nudo que no podía deshacer con lo sucedido en Inglaterra y con lo que sucedió al llegar a Chicago. Ella tomo mi mano y la apretó entre las suyas dándome confianza, le sonreí.

-A veces la vida nos pone encrucijadas, a veces nos pone pruebas para ver si realmente necesitamos lo que queremos, son dos cosas totalmente distintas; se nos sacude con fuerza para que reflexionemos si vamos por el camino correcto o si lo hemos errado, el tiempo es sabio Candy no desdeñes lo que venga, míralo sabiamente y acepta lo que no puedes cambiar, de nada sirve luchar contra lo imposible hay cosas que queremos pero no podemos hacer, hay sueños que deseamos pero a veces hay que dejarlos ir porque no es lo que esta escrito para nosotros, luchar contra la corriente cuando no se tiene el fin de "salvarte" es totalmente inútil y lo mas seguro es que esta termine ahogándote.

-¿Y como saberlo? -Dije sin pensarlo al recordar como fue que no pude retener a Terrence cuando el se fue de mi, cuanto por mas que le sostuve el se fue… arranco la prisión de mis brazos y se fue… no tuve el valor de ir tras el por muchos motivos, por las circunstancias, porque seria un infierno aquello, el me estaba dejando para que cumpliera con mi decisión sin ningún tipo de presión ni reproche y eso me dolió aun mas porque al fin supe en mi propia piel lo que el tuvo que hacer y soportar cuando…

-Candice

-Hola señor William -saludo mi madre al recién llegado con total normalidad.

Albert estaba parado en la puerta de la capilla, al fin había llegado el momento de hablar, después de lo sucedido en la mansión de Chicago hacia semanas atrás no pude quedarme ni un minuto mas en ese lugar, le dije que vendría aquí el solo asintió no me detuvo, había un solo lugar donde podíamos aclarar nuestra relación de una vez por todas. No sabía que resultaría de aquel encuentro pero ya no podíamos aplazarlo más. Salimos de la capilla en silencio enfilamos caminando despacio hacia la colina de Pony el lugar donde lo conocí, el lugar donde le reconocí.

-¿Cómo esta la tía abuela?

-Débil pero estable, no tan débil después de todo… -dijo el entre burlón y reflexivo- nunca dejara de ser la misma de siempre.

-Así es ella, nunca cambiara -dije con una sonrisa recordando como era exactamente Emilia Elroy aun postrada en la cama mas por mandato medico que por gusto propio jamás se desdecía de su palabra ni convicciones, tenia una voluntad de hierro, siempre hacia lo que para ella era lo correcto, pocas veces la vi flaquear pero solo por conseguir el mismo fin, dejar el nombre de los Andrew muy por lo alto. Tener que dejar Lakewood fue un golpe duro para ella, como lo fue la noticia de su venta para mí. Yo que no era de la familia y que solo había vivido allí una temporada, una de las mas bellas de mi vida aun lo añoraba, le extrañaba y era una lastima no poder caminar libremente por aquel lugar, estaba a punto de cumplir un mes desde que salimos del puerto de South Hampton y deseaba con toda mi alma visitarlo pero ya no era posible… eso me recordó las palabras firmes de la tía abuela y las palabras hirientes de Neil culpándome por todo.

-Candy -el llamado de Albert me saco de mis pensamientos- yo te quiero…

-Yo también Albert…

El silencio fue incomodo, estábamos sobre la colina mirando el valle, aunque era verdad que quería a ese hombre que se encontraba a unos pasos mis ojos miraban el pasto que empezaba a crecer y a vestir la colina, aunque le quería en mi mente solo había un hombre que había estado allí donde estaba parada ahora mismo exactamente bajo mis pies que podría jurarlo, su sola imagen me estrujaba el corazón.

Trate de espantar a Terrence de mi mente en ese momento porque necesitaba hablar con Albert con todos mis sentidos en total lucidez, ambos nos queríamos ¿por que estábamos así entonces? Tan lejos el uno del otro cuando siempre fuimos unidos otra vez esa barrera invisible pero dura y grande nos separaba no nos permitía acercarnos con la confianza de siempre.

-Eso que dijo Neil no es verdad -volvió a hablar pero no quise mirarle.

-¿A no? Entonces por qué razón vendiste Lakewood, Albert escuche… sin querer escuche lo que te dijo la tía abuela –su mirada no flaqueo pero pude ver un atisbo de resignación en su faz- Te sigue reprochando lo mismo, que no debiste venderlo, que era parte de la familia esa propiedad, que ahí están enterrados Anthony, Rose Mary, ahí esta el mausoleo de Stear, allí crecieron ustedes, ahí se criaron, ella no te disculpa que lo hayas hecho y cree que lo hiciste para… por mi. La misma razón que me echo en cara Neil.

Tu fuiste quien brindo ayuda a los Legan, es difícil creer que después de eso hayas tenido que vender Lakewood, no digo que las empresas no estuvieran comprometidas, que no tuvieran problemas pero si había forma de evitar vender esa propiedad que fue tu hogar, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-Candy las cosas no son tan sencillas, Neil estaba tomado, se que quiere sinceramente a la tía abuela ella siempre los quiso mucho a el y a Eliza, -suspiro hondo- Lo que quiero decir es, no es tu culpa que la tía abuela este desmejorada en su salud, eso estuvo de mas, Neil no debió decir tal cosa, no debió culparte directamente a ti por ello.

-Entonces con eso admites que es verdad, que pudiste no vender Lakewood pero fue tu deseo hacerlo.

-Si, por otras razones también pero esa es la principal, quise vender.

-¿Por qué? ¿Lo hiciste por mí? Tal como lo dijo Neil, tal como lo dijo la tía abuela, ella también me culpa que te hayas ido a Europa.

-Candy, yo quiero hacer mi vida, la quiero hacer contigo, quería que comenzáramos solos tu y yo lejos de todo, empezar de cero en donde…

-Lejos de todo, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Que hagamos como que nunca existió el pasado, ¿que simplemente nos olvidáramos de el? si es así William esta bien… -el me miro sorprendido no supe si por mi respuesta o por llamarlo William a secas pro primera vez- ahora dime tu ¿pudiste?

-No comprendo.

-Quiero saber si pudiste vivir sin el pasado, quiero decir, ¿lograste tu cometido? ¿Lograste que el pasado se quedara atrás?

-Candy…

-Contéstame.

-Siempre hay un peaje que pagar, creí que podríamos cubrirlo sin el mayor problema, que merecía la pena hacerlo en pro de nuestra felicidad.

-Pero duele, no es así, nuestros pasados siguen allí, siendo parte de nosotros y el no aceptarlo duele…

-Si, en cierta forma, ese es el precio a pagar Candy, el desprendimiento, el estar dispuesto a comenzar de cero, ninguna felicidad es absoluta y creí, creo que la nuestra vale todo el esfuerzo.

Dijo con decisión, yo enmudecí, estaba de acuerdo con el, la felicidad el abrazarla, el aceptarla y decidir fincarla era una decisión que valía la pena, entonces que era lo que había pasado ¿Por qué la "felicidad" no era como la había imaginado en un principio? Por que no simplemente seguir hacia adelante, después de todo yo también deje mi hogar, el que consideraba mi hogar para ir con el, deje a mis madres mi vida tranquila y estable por iniciar una nueva aventura junto a Albert y el también dejo todo, a su familia, a la vida como la había vivido los últimos años, dejo a un lado ese mote de "el jefe de los Andrew, el patriarca" una responsabilidad muy pesada para cargarla solo, se esperaba tanto de el y lo primero que se esperaba era una esposa que estuviera a su altura, con abolengo, carisma y elegancia, no alguien como yo.

Entonces comprendí que Albert por mucho tiempo tuvo que planear y seguramente soportar reproches e insinuaciones de su familia, quizás ahora comprendía perfectamente por que había dejado pasar tanto tiempo, estaba preparando el terreno para poder unirse a mi sin el menor daño posible, si los dos habíamos hecho tales esfuerzos ¿donde estaba la recompensa? ¿Dónde?

-Candy hice lo que tenia que hacer, no fue un acto egoísta o tal vez si fue egoísmo de mi parte querer tenerte solo para mi, querer empezar contigo de cero lejos de todo aquello que te causo dolor una vez, quería que nuestras vidas al unirlas comenzaran una nueva historia llena de felicidad para los dos y…

-Y no sucedió como lo esperábamos ¿verdad?

-Si, no sucedió…

-¿Qué hicimos Albert? ¿Qué hicimos mal?

Nos miramos de frente, agitados, febriles, sabia que quería gritar, sabia que quería decir tanto al igual que yo por la impotencia de verse derrumbar lo que alguna vez quisimos los sueños prometedores que no se cumplieron, ya no había marcha atrás, habíamos hecho cosas que parecían no tener perdón, ahora un solo abrazo no era suficiente para sentirme confortada y segura, no podía echarme en sus brazos y buscar el refugio, el consuelo que siempre me brindaba para sentirme mejor ahora no podía el me miraba distinto no como antes, todo había cambiado definitivamente.

Y lo que dijo Neil… que yo era la culpable del desmejoramiento de la tía, desde que partimos a Inglaterra ella estuvo muy mal se sentía traicionada y herida, se sentía molesta por la venta de Lakewood, ella tan orgullosa por su estirpe aquel emblemático lugar era la gloria de los Andrew aquel lugar acogió a una camada entera de herederos, aquel lugar los vio crecer los perdió y acogió en sus entrañas, y según Neil la tía me culpaba a mi, me culpaba desde el mismo día en que entre en sus vidas, me culpaba de que William no llevara su responsabilidad de patriarca como debía de ser.

Aquel encuentro con Neil fue muy desagradable, a días de nuestra llegada el se encontraba allí en la mansión de Chicago, lo que transcurrió de la jornada lo vi con un vaso de Whisky en la mano. Por la noche los efectos del alcohol lo había desinhibido por completo y cometí el error de no marcharme de inmediato al coincidir con el en la biblioteca…

-Y volvieron, creímos que ya no volverían.

-¿Por que no habríamos de volver? La tía abuela nos ha llamado -dije, tonta de mi no debí seguirle el juego, la copa de Whisky en su mano y su voz un poco rasposa debió alertarme que no hiciera caso pero…

-Dime una cosa Candy, ¿Qué se siente destruir familias?

-¿Perdón?

-Desde que William se fue, la salud de la tía abuela desmejoro, no podía simplemente sobreponerse a la perdida de Lakewood y luego tener que ver como el patriarca se va, huyendo de sus responsabilidades

-Eso no es verdad, William trabaja mucho o más que antes en los asuntos de la familia.

-Querrás decir en los negocios pero en la familia… la muestra es que la tía no esta bien.

-Como te atreves a insinuar que William es el culpable -dije incrédula.

-Yo no eh dicho que el, sino tu.

-¿Yo?

-Vamos, no puedes ser tan ingenua, o tan tonta, ¿por que crees que vendió Lakewood? ¿Por que crees que te llevo lejos de todo?

-Nuestras decisiones no tengo por que discutirlas contigo

-Solo dime una cosa Candy -hizo una pausa, pero la voz amarga me decía que seria un reproche- ¿Por qué no se casaron? Todo se sabe en esta vida. No se han podido casar pero si viven juntos, ¿te parece que ese es el comportamiento correcto de un patriarca y de una dama que se las da de santurrona?

Me quede en silencio, nunca me había avergonzado ninguna de mis decisiones hasta ahora, la forma en como lo planteaba Neil se escuchaba atroz, ya no era una chiquilla para escudarme en mi juventud y rebeldía, era una mujer y el haber regresado en mi estado de "soltería" me pareció de pronto muy mal. Una cosa era ser la prometida de William y otra cosa era haber vivido con el y seguir siendo soltera. Podría alegar un sin fin de motivos pero a nadie le interesaría escuchar mucho menos entender, lo cierto era que yo seguía siendo Candice White ahora amante del patriarca de la familia Andrew, no era su prometida puesto que ya vivíamos juntos ni mucho menos su esposa, no lo era ante su familia, ni ante la sociedad.

De pronto me pregunte el por que ni el ni yo cambiamos esa situación, teniendo el tiempo para hacerlo ninguno de los dos lo habíamos hecho. Pocas veces me sentí insultada por Neil, por lo general me daba pena su estado, su enorme soledad ante la mezquindad y ligereza de su hermana pero esa noche me sentí muy por debajo, yo ahí no era nadie, era menos que nadie, me había convertido en la amante del patriarca ante los ojos de su familia y aunque tuviéramos Albert y yo las razones del mundo para seguir siendo solteros, nadie lo entendería, ni yo tampoco lo entendía.

-Ni siquiera te ha hecho digna Candice, seguramente tu "honorabilidad" no es su prioridad después de…

Mi pecho salto, nunca había escuchado algo como eso, ese tipo de sentimientos no eran los que compartía con Albert, entre el y yo no había ofensas, todo fue siempre tan natural, tan dejo de malicia, sin dobleces ni intenciones bajas, nunca le hubiera traicionado si no fuera porque Terry y yo… la culpabilidad me hizo su presa entonces Neil leyó mi corazón que deje al descubierto, había problemas en el paraíso y se lo deje saber, me di cuenta de mi error demasiado tarde.

-jajajajajajajajaja eres mas transparente de lo que crees

No pude disimular mi turbación, no estaba preparada para hacer frente a ese tipo de comentarios y la culpabilidad de mi traición no ayudaron en nada, en el pasado alegar que Albert a parte de ser mi amigo era un paciente que necesitaba mi amistad pero también mis cuidados como enfermera lo cual era verdad para mi era razón de peso para tenerlo viviendo a mi lado porque el estaba desamparado, ahora ¿Qué podía decir en mi defensa?

-Bien lo decía Eliza, te lo llevaste para atarlo a ti pero creo que el tío abuelo fue más inteligente aun…

-¡Basta, no sabes lo que dices! -dije a punto del llanto.

-Candy, Candy, si tan solo no me hubieras despreciado…

No lo podía creer, acaso Neil estaba insinuando que…

-Juro que hoy serias una mujer honorablemente casada, con hijos y feliz de ser una Legan.

En sus ojos no había tristeza sino rencor y resentimiento, seguramente alimentado por su hermana y madre.

-En lugar de eso, preferiste tirarte al patriarca y mira como te paga, no te salió la jugada ahora pagas el precio, nunca serás nadie, no lo fuiste ni siquiera cuando llevabas el apellido Andrew y a este paso mi querida Candice jamás lo volverás a ostentar.

Me quede muda, la cabeza me dio vueltas, Neil no gritaba, ni amenazaba como era su costumbre, era frio, su tono calculado estudiado perfectamente su lengua suelta por causa del alcohol sabia muy bien lo que decía creía firmemente en ello, sentí como si fuera una profecía de mi futuro y la sangre se me helo. Decidí salir de allí lo antes posible ya había sido suficiente con haber escuchado a la tía abuela reprocharle a Albert un montón de cosas entre ellas la principal y la mas grande, Yo.

-Espera Candy, ¿Acaso no lo habías pensado? ¿Por qué crees que realmente William vendió Lakewood? Te imaginas que hubiera sentido Anthony de saber que su tío, se casa y vive con la mujercita de la que el se enamoro. Seguramente no deja de retorcerse en su tumba -dijo con burla.

Me detuve en seco, no podía creer que estuviera diciendo esas perversidades, que manchara la memoria de Anthony de esa manera.

-Mejor aun, que diría la difunta y bella Rose Mary de saber que su querido hermano, se quedo con la chica de la que estuvo enamorado su hijo y sus otros sobrinos también. ¡Imagínatelo nada más! Todos los muertos de Lakewood estarán muy disgustados, como podría dormir William en esa casa, ¿como puedes dormir tú por las noches? ¿Por qué crees que te llevo lejos de todos nosotros? Nadie Candice, nadie ve con buenos ojos su "unión" y menos ahora.

Mis lágrimas rodaron, mi corazón se estrujo al escuchar tantas barbaridades, estaba segura que oía a Eliza a través de la voz de Neil.

-Si te hubieras casado conmigo todo seria diferente, no sabes como te hubiera hecho feliz.

-Yo nunca sentí amor por ti.

-Hubieras aprendido querida, acaso no lo hiciste así con William, mírame Candy, mira quien soy ahora, un gran y encumbrado magnate, serias una reina pero en cambio preferiste ser… no se, puedes decirme ¿que eres tu?

Me volví a encararlo, sentado en el fino sofá con aires de gran caballero, empujando el vaso contra sus labios y bebiendo lentamente el liquido ámbar, sus ojos destellaron con malevolencia, estaba desquitándose por haberlo despreciado y humillado frente a la familia, lo estaba haciendo de una forma muy fina, pero cruel. Solo el y yo y nuestra cuenta pendiente, desafortunadamente no tenia en ese momento ningún arma con la cual defenderme, mas que yo misma.

-Siempre me he regido por principios, por mis lealtades, en aquel momento yo no hubiera aceptado bajo ninguna circunstancia que me obligaran a hacer una vida que no quería, como esperabas que te aceptara así como así. Nunca fuiste bueno conmigo Neil lo tuyo solo era un capricho, siempre acostumbrado a tomar lo que te place y yo…

-Un capricho dices, no Candice, fuiste lo que yo desee con mas fuerza que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo pero me humillaste, entiendo que mi método de cortejo no fue el mejor pero mi sentimiento era genuino, despertaste en mi cosas que jamás había sentido, si me hubieras dado la oportunidad… en fin, -se levanto del sillón- lo pasado, pasado esta, el caso es que míranos, yo tengo lo que quiero, lo que me merezco y tu…

-Y yo soy feliz….

-¿En verdad? Lo dudo querida.

-Me tiene sin cuidado lo que pienses de mi Neil -dije dirigiéndome a la puerta dispuesta a salir de allí inmediatamente.

-A donde vas, aun no he terminado de hablar -Me tomo por el codo y me hizo girar- La tía abuela esta mal por tu culpa, desde que por tu causa separaste a William de esta familia la tía no hace otra cosa que sentirse cada vez peor, ella me importa mucho la quiero pero desde que William se fue contigo ella no tiene cabida en sus pensamientos para nadie mas…

-Entonces eso es lo que te molesta realmente Neil, que ya no tengas la atención de la tía abuela Elroy, tu problema no es conmigo ni siquiera con Albert, es contigo mismo y tu afán de tener siempre a tu disposición a las personas cada vez que se te antoje.

El me miro con furia por primera vez, le rete, no me amedrente ante el fuerte hombre en que se había convertido, nuevamente volví a sentir pena por el, Neil era un caballero elegante, de mucha galanura e increíblemente bien parecido, pero bajo toda esa finura de hombre de mundo había prepotencia, arrogancia, malicia disfrazada de exquisitez, estaba loco por amar, pero su forma de ser tan elegantemente déspota no le permitía intimar con alguien de corazón, estaba soltero aun, no se le sabia de algún compromiso formal, pude darme cuenta de cuanto estaba necesitando ser amado y amar de verdad pero el mundo en el que creció y en el que se movía el amor era una cosa secundaria, o quizás ni siquiera tenía parámetro en su escala de valores a menos que fuera de forma egoísta donde solo se quiere recibir, sin atreverse a dar.

-Tu eres la culpable de todo, -me zarandeo solo un poco- desde que apareciste en nuestras vidas lo arruinaste y aun estando lejos sigues causando estragos, tu crees que William es feliz teniendo que escoger entre su familia y tu, vendió Lakewood ¡cosa increíble!, conseguiste llevártelo y ahora no descansaras hasta enterrar a la tía abuela, ¡es tu culpa que ella no mejore!

-¡Neil! ¡Suéltala!

Albert no se contuvo y propino un fuerte puñetazo al moreno que solo se tambaleo hacia atrás mirándole con reto, Albert sobrepasaba a Neil en estatura pero ambos ya eran hombres sin ventajas fisicas, Neil había crecido y estaba en plenitud, hombre muy guapo y agradable a la vista pero toda el aura de galán desaparecía cuando mostraba su lado oscuro y amargo. Su cuerpo perfecto, su elegancia y belleza física masculina quedaban minimizados por ese cruel ego que poseía.

-Albert déjalo esta tomado.

-No tienes ningún derecho de tratar a Candice de esa manera.

Albert estaba fuera de si, lo toque para refrenarlo, estaba tan rígido que me asuste, su postura era amenazante, intimidante veía a Neil con rabia contenida, mientras el otro solo sonreía burlonamente, recordé que Albert vio a Terrence en la boda imposible no percatarse de su presencia en aquel salón con tan poca gente, creí que se desquitaría con Neil por tal atrevimiento de Terry al presentarse ese día, no estaba segura si Albert se entero que Terry estuvo en mi privado antes de... Temí que ellos se pelearan a golpes para sacar sus denuedos guardados, no se porque razón lo relacione pero podía jurar que así era.

-Márchate de mi casa, en estas condiciones no eres bienvenido.

Neil sin perder el aplomo se abrocho el saco lo aliso con lentitud y salió de la biblioteca sin decir nada mas, al pasar junto a mi pude ver el gesto de satisfacción en su rostro, no había nada mas que decir el daño estaba hecho ya. Incluso pude ver como lamia el golpe junto a la comisura de su labio con deleite como si saboreara una merecida recompensa, entonces lo entendí, cuando preguntaran quien lo golpeo, el gustosamente lo contaría, con su versión por supuesto y yo seria la culpable de ese enfrentamiento, lo había planeado todo, estúpidamente caí en su juego. Neil había superado a Eliza al fin, sin pleitos, ni rabietas, sin gritos, se había salido con la suya sin arrugar su fino traje siquiera.

Albert pidió que se retractara de lo dicho antes de que atravesara la puerta, Neil se negó simplemente ignorándole, como iba a retractarse si había verdad en sus palabras, el golpe fue en seco y certero.

Con la mayor dignidad posible le dije a Albert que no hiciéramos caso, que estaba tomado y que no seria bueno armar escandalo con la tía abuela postrada en cama, no se como me contuve amarre mis lagrimas y salí de la biblioteca, me dirigí a mi habitación por la que sentí tanta ilusión el día que entre en ella y la encontré remodelada para mi cumpleaños numero 18 por mandato de Albert, por instinto saque mi maleta y recogí lo indispensable, mientras lo hacia Albert llamo a la puerta con propiedad, le deje pasar se veía mas calmado, aquella casa me quedaba enorme, me di cuenta que yo nunca pertenecí ni pertenecería a ese lugar le dije a Albert que me marchaba, el no se opuso ni intento detenerme, dándole razón a Neil. Podía imaginar la sonrisa malvada en su bronceado rostro, el golpe embestido a William por mi salvoconducto fue demoledor onda expansiva que nos barrió a ambos, enormemente gratificante para Neil al vengarse de los dos.

Por mas esfuerzos que hiciera para remediarlo habíamos empezado con el pie izquierdo al regresar solteros, Neil no tardaría en contárselo a Eliza y entonces todo se volvería un caos, ella se encargaría de hacernos la vida imposible, aunque aparentáramos indiferencia la verdad es que era cierto y eso no podíamos cambiarlo, al menos yo no podría casarme en ese momento, eran tantas cosas y ahora esto, casarme solo para acallar rumores, ¿que clase de vida matrimonial comienza de esta manera?. Éramos adultos, distábamos mucho de ser los adolescentes del pasado, ahora el daño seria irreparable sabia que Eliza no se detendría hallaría la forma de poner en jaque a William por mi causa de alguna u otra forma tal como lo logro Neil.

Caí en la cuenta que ese tipo de situaciones serian recurrentes de habernos quedado en Chicago o en cualquier parte de norte América, seriamos familia y socios de un momento a otro por ese motivo o por negocios nos veríamos con frecuencia, comprendí las razones de William para irnos, ahora lo entendía bien, el precio que sobre todo el tenia que pagar era muy alto y eso solo hizo sentirme aun peor.

William distante, yo confundida, las circunstancias en nuestra contra y todavía faltaba aclarar mucho mas, la gran maleta negra y pesada que veníamos arrastrando desde Inglaterra aun no estaba desempacada, esperaba ansiosa y aterradoramente a que nos decidiéramos a abrirla.

-Albert, la familia Andrew nunca va a aceptarme… lo sabes bien…

Dije después de recordar el penoso incidente con Neil y de que la tía abuela se opusiera terminantemente al enlace de Archie con Anie, al final cedió por intervención de William ya que el lo aprobó desde un inicio, se sometió pero solo porque no tenia otra opción y con mi carta, quizás menos que nunca querría tenerme cerca quizás pensó que fui una atrevida por haberle hablado de aquella manera…

-Candy no digas eso.

-Escuche lo que te dijo la tía abuela, me culpa de que te hayas alejado, me culpa de que hayas vendido tus raíces y tiene algo de razón en ello, no tiene ninguna comprensión hacia ti, mucho menos la tendría hacia a mi. Yo ni siquiera sabía que venderías hasta que estaba hecho.

-Ella lo sabe Candy, se lo dije. Le dije que tú no tenías nada que ver con la decisión.

-A lo cual ella estuvo de acuerdo porque cree que lo hiciste no porque yo te lo pidiera sino porque… sabía que nadie aceptaría que yo fuera tu espo…

No pude seguir, las lagrimas se atoraban en mi garganta, Lakewood era uno de los recuerdos mas invaluables de mi vida, pensar que Albert quiso alejarme de todo esto para que el y yo pudiéramos vivir en paz para que el pasado se quedara aquí, me causo una profunda conmoción, la verdad era que el pasado siempre vuelve, nunca se va realmente forma parte de nosotros huir de el no sirve de nada, aquí estamos discutiendo por el pasado, quizás yo podría comprenderlo pero las otras personas no.

Sabia que aunque Albert no lo admitiera le dolía que la tía abuela no lo apoyara en su decisión, ella quizás se sometía a su voluntad pero siempre mostro rechazo a sus decisiones, yo fui testigo de ello y me dolió en el alma que siendo un hombre con la facultad de elegir sobre su vida, Albert todavía tenia que dar gusto a las cabezas mayores del clan, eso lo pude corroborar el día de mi suspendida boda, estaban las cabezas de los Andrew que vivían en Inglaterra solo para atestiguar que el enlace fuera legitimo y real. La vida de Albert era muy difícil de por si y yo venia a complicárselo todo aun mas. ¿Por qué tuvimos que enamorarnos? ¿Por que fue que Albert se enamoro de mi? ¿Por qué nunca pensé en todo esto que estaba sucediendo? Por qué me ilusione de esta manera creyendo que nuestra sola voluntad bastaba para ser feliz, que lo demás no importaba en absoluto pero me equivoque, creí que podría manejar mis sentimientos tan bien como lo había hecho antes nunca imagine que tendría que enfrentarme con mi amor… y que ese hecho derrumbara de una sola vez todo mi mundo rosa pastel.

En el pasado siendo joven no cometí ese error con Terrence y Susana, fui mas dura y critica con mis procederes y renuncie a el, ahora como adulta lo estaba cometiendo con Albert, volviéndome necia en querer cuadrar un circulo, encaprichada en ir contra corriente sabiendo que…

¿A quien culpar? simplemente se dio, no puedo culparlo por amarme, no puedo culparme a mi misma por querer ser feliz, mi error no fue ese, mi error fue encerrarme en mi mundo lejos de todo, en esa burbuja rosa donde aparentemente todo iba de maravilla por años todo fue tranquilidad, Albert iba y venia y yo le esperaba con ilusión, no me daba cuenta de lo que el tenia que enfrentar en su casa con los suyos me bastaba estar bien, tranquila y verlo feliz, siempre con ese optimismo que lo caracteriza, fui egoísta y me engañe al no aceptar mis verdaderos sentimientos por Terrence queriéndolos tapar con mis sentimientos por Albert fraguando una mezcla peligrosa que aumentaba mas y mas hasta que me exploto en la cara, dañándome y dañándolos.

Las arenas del tiempo engañan fácilmente a la memoria, tapando con sus partículas las ruinas de lo vivido; no se van siguen ahí, a veces destruyéndose lentamente, otras conservándose intactas por no ventilarlas por añorarlas continuamente, construiste esos castillos y nunca los habitaste llenándote de frustración, de amargura, de soledad y desesperanza. Pero ahí siguen incólumes porque uno es quien no se atreve a derribarlos de una buena vez. Como destruirlos si están hechos con todo el corazón, edificados de amor puro que nunca se entrego, que no esta gastado ni un ápice, son parte de mi, seria matarme a mi misma…

Ahora que el viento sopla tambaleando mis pasos ante sus fuertes ráfagas, las ruinas poco a poco van descubriéndose ante la cantidad de arena que las cubría, mientras mis ojos son ciegos por el feroz viento cargado de pequeños guijarros mis manos pueden palpar, mi corazón puede sentir, y mi mente abierta sabe exactamente lo que mis dedos tocan. Y yo preferí seguir ciega…

-Candy, no soporto verte llorar, me siento impotente y quiero salvarte, quiero evitarte el dolor, quiero cuidarte pero eh fallado en mi intento.

-Albert no puedes evitar que sufra.

-Pero es mi deseo, es mi obligación, yo soy quien debe cuidar de ti siempre, me lo propuse desde el día en que te adopte, desde que uní tu destino al mío.

-¿Obligación? -dije incrédula, lo mire y el también a mi, se quedo en silencio- Albert no puedes salvarme siempre, aunque tu lo quieras o aunque yo lo desee, no podemos evitar el sufrimiento del otro, hemos cometido un grave error…

-Candy… yo te quiero…

-Y yo a ti también pero creo que no es la clase de amor que debe unir en matrimonio a dos personas…

-No, estas equivocada.

-Albert yo también te quiero pero… -TG… no me atreví a pronunciar su nombre en este momento aunque mi garganta clamaba por gritarlo- Quiero salvarte de tu dolor, no puedo ver que sufras por mi causa, quise que cuando vinieras de tus viajes estuvieras feliz, intente hacerte feliz, fue sencillo en realidad y sin mayor complicación, charlábamos horas infinitas no había motivos para desacuerdos todo era maravilloso confió ciegamente en ti aun ahora, pero… nos olvidamos del mundo; nos seguimos de largo, yo me seguí de largo, creí que nuestra vida siempre seria así, pero no, eso era solo una ilusión tonta; como pude ser tan ciega… -dije sollozando ya no podía callar mas- llevamos tanto tiempo juntos que…

-Se nos hizo costumbre ser solo felices…

-Si…

-Y desde que nos enfrentamos a la realidad, aun con todos nuestros esfuerzos nada fue como lo creímos…

-Si… Te quiero, te quiero mucho pero…

-Pero no me amas…

Calle, con el corazón en vilo, no quería hacerle mas daño.

-Tranquila se que no me mientes, te creo, has amado antes por eso conoces la diferencia entre amar y querer.

-Perdóname, yo…

-No digas nada Candy, se… desde hace semanas se que tengo que dejarte ir… pero confieso que, quise hacer un ultimo intento por enamorarte de nuevo pero no pude, es difícil enfrentar la realidad y se que también a sido difícil para ti, y mas para el tener que cargar con nuestra necedad, no es justo para ninguno de los tres… quise hacer el esfuerzo, después de tanto tiempo juntos pequeña pensé que algo se podía salvar, que quizás descubriríamos que en realidad si somos el uno para el otro.

-Almas gemelas. Tu eres mi alma gemela, yo lo se.

-Siento lo mismo Candy por eso me cuesta tanto desprenderme de ti pero a veces las almas gemelas no están destinadas a amarse de la forma en que nosotros queremos hacerlo, forzándonos a mantenernos juntos cuando nuestros caminos solo van paralelos pero no se han logrado fundir para formar uno solo, creo que nuestros destinos están unidos por algún motivo pero el vivir como pareja no es, tu siempre serás parte de mi vida y cuando me necesites ahí estaré… siempre serás mi pequeña princesa a la cual defender, esa es mi obligación mi encomienda divina Candy y mi deseo…

-Albert… ¿Por qué nos confundimos? ¿Por qué?

-Quizás porque así tenia que ser simplemente, hay cosas que no tienen explicación que no las puedes evitar, que suceden porque esta pre destinado… Me enamore de ti sin saber quien eras en mi vida, cuando recupere la memoria y recordé fue un shock terrible, difícil de asimilar; irremediablemente enamorado de la novia del que fuera mi amigo, de mi hija adoptiva, de una mujer maravillosa que se desvivió por mi por encima de todos incluso de su apasionado amor, que hermoso suena eso ¿verdad? Volviste a mi dejándolo cuando mas te necesitaba y te confieso que internamente sentí una mezcla de dolor y vana satisfacción por ser yo quien estaba a tu lado y no el… aunque me dolía su dolor… fue una mezcla de sentimientos difícil de asimilar.

No me reproches por amarte, créeme que intente luchar contra ese sentimiento pero no pude, después de ver lo que sucedió, de verte tan triste, tan frágil, golpeada por la vida, me jure a mi mismo que no permitiría que volvieran a dañarte que haría lo que fuera por darte la felicidad que te mereces pero me eh dado cuenta que no esta en mis manos, quise ser tu héroe y salvarte pero… me hace daño el saber que por tus fuertes convicciones quieres quedarte a mi lado cumpliendo con tu promesa pero tu corazón ya no esta, Candy de quedarte te quiero completa no a la mitad, me lastima tenerte y ver que ante mis esfuerzos por cobijarte sigues teniendo frio, intentas con mucho esfuerzo rescatar lo nuestro, si hubiera el amor necesario entre nosotros no debería ser esto una agonía sino una convicción que aunque difícil estaríamos sonriendo pero juntos y mas unidos que antes, fui yo quien te convirtió en mujer haciéndome inmensamente feliz pero no eres mía, no eres para mi. Solo espero que no te arrepientas de haberme tenido todo este tiempo a tu lado, hice todo lo que pude para verte feliz, créeme…

-Te creo, yo… también lo intente con todo mi corazón…

Me lance a sus brazos como antes, la barrera había desaparecido, el me recibió con aquella ternura y protección de siempre, nos besamos en los labios pero no fue un beso de amantes, sino un beso casto de amor, de comprensión, de perdón, no había en nuestro dulce beso algún sentimiento que no fuera amor puro, de ese que esta por encima de sentimientos mundanos, de tiempos y distancias, conexión ancestral o divina, era como abrazar a un ángel.

-Voy a trabajar en un nuevo proyecto, tendré que viajar pronto y…

-¿Nueva Zelanda? -Albert me miro.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Hasta ahora solo George… –Callo al instante. Vi algo en sus ojos y la conexión fue inmediata en ambos.

-Albert…

El me soltó y se alejo de mí un poco. Creí que lo hacia porque se daba cuenta que me lo dijo Terrence y si el lo sabia no fue por el discretísimo George, mucho menos por Albert, su respuesta y confirmación a mi aventurada y reciente sospecha nunca me la espere.

-Te lo dijo Terry ¿no es así?

-Si -no mentí, no tenia caso.

-Albert, tu…

-No digas nada, deja que yo hable tengo que decírtelo.

Escuche atentamente mientras relataba como conoció a Elizabeth Scott hacia como 6 años atrás precisamente en un proyecto realizado en Brasil, a partir de ese momento tuvieron comunicación y cuando ella elaboraba una nueva encomienda recurría a Albert y a su acero o simplemente recurría a el por alguna recomendación, el mundo en el que ella se movía era exclusivo de los hombres Albert siempre la respaldo en ese aspecto, luego coincidiendo con ella en un viaje a Nueva York después de la cena de negocios ellos tomaron algo y se ofreció a escoltarla a su suite y… sucedió, ellos enredaron sus destinos.

Mientras me lo contaba, me senté sobre la yerba y el a mi lado como en antaño, me sorprendí de lo que Albert me contaba, nunca me había hablado de otra mujer, nunca supe que el haya tenido relación con alguien mas aunque siempre sospeche de la enfermera que trabajo en la clínica donde el presto sus servicios cuando visito África de ahí en mas nunca supe que Albert hubiera tenido otro amor o a alguna chica importante en su vida, ahora que lo pensaba era tonto el era un varón impresionante, guapo, millonario, inteligente un verdadero caballero, como pude siquiera pensar que el siempre fue fiel a una chica tonta e inmadura en los temas del amor como yo.

El era un hombre hecho y derecho, y como hombre tuvo necesidades que yo no podía cubrir, por mucho tiempo esos sentimientos, esas mariposas en el estomago se quedaron en eso, en maravillosas sensaciones en la ilusión de la conquista, en la ferviente ilusión de un por venir, el era demasiado caballero y yo demasiado inexperta para exteriorizar mis sentimientos confundidos hambrientos de compañía de estabilidad y pertenencia, de no saber que hacer con ese amor que me quemaba por dentro. Nuestra primera vez fue en el viaje hacia Inglaterra, esa noche la primera en que zarpamos lo vi tan diferente, había un brillo especial en sus ojos y todo el exudaba sensualidad, difícil de pasar desapercibida aun para mi; se comporto mas encantador que de costumbre de hecho me intimido con su actitud de casanova, estaba seduciéndome de una manera que jamás pude imaginar, me hizo suya y por primera vez me sentí embriagada.

Fue hermoso, el se comporto conmigo paciente dulce y gentil, mareada por la champaña y por su presencia tan abrumadora me le entregue y no me arrepiento de ello, tuve algunos problemas para asimilarlo después cuando amanecimos juntos, me asuste al verlo allí junto a mi con esa cara de niño que duerme ajeno a todo con la felicidad pintada en el rostro, me mordí los labios y sacudí mis demonios, quería una aventura de vida con el, sentí que en ese momento comenzaba.

Albert siguió tratándome como una reina, no me abrumo mas de la cuenta me llevo con sutileza durante el viaje, veía que el ansiaba ese intimo contacto pero yo aun estaba renuente, no me fue fácil sobrellevar nuestra nueva condición pero el se comporto a la altura. Después nuestras caricias se hicieron mas atrevidas pero no teníamos demasiada intimidad, al ser su prometida y el conocido las miradas estaban sobre nosotros siempre, por eso le urgía que tuviéramos nuestro hogar, por eso me cumplió mi deseo de comprar aquella casa fuera de Londres en un pueblo pequeño donde nadie nos conocía no quería que yo me sintiera incomoda, se que el quería amarme con libertad pero la fecha de nuestro enlace se complico un poco, ya no podíamos esperar ya no quise aplazarlo mas, vivimos juntos y mantuvimos intimidad en pocas ocasiones mas por refrenarnos que por otra cosa, Albert era cuidadoso en ese aspecto el deseaba poder amarme por completo pero para eso debíamos estar casados por si algo sucedía producto de mi recién estrenada sexualidad activa.

Nunca se lo dije por pena pero se que el lo sabia, creí que las cosas serian diferentes después, que podría sentir ese ardor que el descaradamente mostraba por mi sin ninguna pena, me hacia feliz saber que lo hacia feliz pero algo faltaba… Albert era como rozar nubes de algodón una paz y dulzura infinitas pero no sentí nunca lo que el me hacia saber con sus gestos, con su boca, con sus jadeos extasiados.

En una sola noche Terrence me mostro que para el amor no hay condición o régimen que valga, el amor se da sin reservas, experto o inexperto el amor se manifiesta a si mismo… una vez desatado nunca se contiene.

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando Albert volvió a mencionar a Elizabeth, lo mire perpleja porque no escuche el resto de la historia, en mi mente resonó "Estuve con Elizabeth el lunes" parpadee incrédula ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¡Albert estaba confesando que se acostó con Elizabeth Scott mientras yo luchaba para alejarme de Terrence! Mi asombro creció hasta las nubes y sentí un cierto alivio, nunca creí a William capaz de la infidelidad entonces un fuerte dolor retorció mi corazón, ¿acaso yo le había sido fiel? No sabia como sentirme al respecto estaba en shock.

-Candy te juro que no fue premeditado, simplemente se dio… no tengo disculpa lo se, sabia que tarde o temprano debía decírtelo, perdóname no…

-Estuve con Terrence.

-¿Qué?

-Estuve con Terrence

El silencio reino por minutos entre nosotros, ninguno de los dos nos atrevimos a mirarnos, la brisa atravesaba el valle acariciando nuestros cuerpos, cerré mis ojos apreté los parpados con fuerza, quizás no debí decirlo, pero era absolutamente necesario. El suspiro hondamente.

-No me sorprende nada pequeña, era algo que ya sabia pero me negaba a creer, desde la gala del teatro todo cambio, esa noche no estuve contigo… La tormenta afuera parecía un presagio, no podía concentrarme en la junta tenia pavor e intente volver a casa pero no me lo permitieron, hubiera intentado cruzar el canal desbordado a nado si no fuera porque me amenazaron los policías de arrestarme si lo intentaba, la corriente era muy fuerte y no iban a arriesgar la vida de nadie por un loco como yo que pretendía cruzar una fuerte corriente a como diera lugar, estaba tan cerca de casa y a la vez te sentí tan lejos de mi, fue una experiencia aterradora quería estar a tu lado pero no se me permitió de ninguna manera, tuve que volver a la reunión completamente empapado, ahí Elizabeth se encargo de mi, quizás por eso fui débil aquella noche en su casa, no es disculpa lo se…

-Simplemente sucedió.

-Si así es… simplemente paso, nada fue planeado ni alevoso.

-Albert no se como decirtel…

-Estas de encargo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Toda tú me rechaza, al menos lo hacías hasta que te deje libre. El reino animal no es tan distinto al nuestro Candy, solo basta con observar para darse cuenta que no somos tan distintos y si ese bebé que esta creciendo en tu vientre fuera mío, créeme lo sabría.

-No estoy del todo segura aun pero…

-Lo estas pequeña, has cambiado, eres otra Candy,

-Perdóname.

-¿Qué tengo que perdonarte?

-Te falle.

-No, ninguno de los dos ha fallado aun, estamos a tiempo de remediar el grave error que estuvimos a punto de cometer, Terrence no puede culparnos por habernos enamorado, por haberme enamorado de ti e intentar enamorarte, no puede culparte por intentar ser feliz, y se que no nos culpa por ello porque de ser así, no estaríamos en esta situación. No hubiera ido a despedirse sin escándalos el día de nuestra boda de ti.

Elizabeth y Terrence son amigos, buenos amigos -note cierto celo en sus palabras y hasta ese momento fui consiente que yo no tuve celos por su infidelidad, recordé como Terry logro arrancármelos cuando menciono sus aventuras con mujeres que ni siquiera tienen rostro para mi, me sorprendí de nuevo- seguro ella le conto que pensaba llevarte a Nueva Zelanda, eso era lo que iba a hacer Candy, nos mudaríamos de ese lugar, eso si hubiéramos firmado… se lo conté a ella aquella noche que estuvimos juntos antes de… que nos mudaríamos a Nueva Zelanda, George sabe que iré por cuestiones de trabajo pero yo esperaba que te agradara el lugar y fincar ahí nuestra residencia definitiva.

Hizo una larga pausa mientras lo escuchaba tomar aire profundamente y soltarlo despacio como tratando de calmarse, no supe que mas decir.

- Ahora dime pequeña ¿como puedo ayudarte? Nuestro compromiso esta disuelto.

-Quiero comprarte la casa de Stratford.

-Es tuya.

-No, quiero pagar por ella, aunque me tarde toda la vida.

-Candy…

-Albert… sabes que no la aceptare de otra forma.

-Entonces la pondré a nombre de tu hijo.

-Entonces tendrá que esperar a ser mayor para poder habitarla.

El me sonrió, y yo también.

-El no aceptaría vivir así ¿verdad?

-No, no acepta nada que no sea ganado con su propio esfuerzo -sonreí sin poder evitarlo- ni siquiera se si el… le hice mucho daño igual que a ti. –las lagrimas rodaron nuevamente, pensar que quizás Terry nunca volvería, nunca mas querría saber de mi, era como revivir el pasado de nuevo cuando lo creí perdido para siempre.

-Ya basta de auto compadecernos, ya no quiero verte llorar mas o iré por el y…

-¡No! Por favor no lo hagas, por favor…

-Tienes razón ya no debo inmiscuirme, pero cualquier cosa que necesites sabes donde puedes buscarme, será difícil no verte todos los días, te extrañare pequeña…

-Y yo a ti, Albert…

-¿Si? -me ayudo a levantarme.

-Te devuelvo el joyero que me regalaste.

-Es tuyo, yo te lo obsequie.

-Pertenece a tu familia, debe estar contigo.

-Candy, no pertenece a mi familia.

-Pero tú me dijiste que pasaba de generación en generación que era muy antiguo y valioso

-Si eso es verdad, ese es el origen del joyero paso de generación en generación pero no pertenece ni perteneció a los Andrew, ese joyero lo compre en una subasta en Nueva York, cuando estuve con…

-Elizabeth

-Si, cuando coincidimos en ese proyecto, la acompañe a una subasta de antigüedades me encanto la historia del joyero de Damasco, mientras narraban la historia de Faghira pensé en ti, lo adquirí pensando en ti, es tuyo Candy, no te atrevas a devolvérmelo, ¿entendido?

-Gracias Albert, -Mi corazón latió agitado, sentí inmensas ganas de llorar y no entendía por que, juntos llegamos al hogar de Pony, nos despedimos prometiendo jamás romper nuestro contacto, cuando lo vi alejarse mi pecho no dejaba de brincar aun, tenia un presentimiento algo me inquietaba, la señorita Pony salió a mi encuentro.

-Arreglaron sus asuntos por lo que veo.

-Si, mamá.

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes Candy, son buenas personas ambos. Por que tienes esa cara, ¿Qué sucede?

-No lo se, siento algo en mi pecho, no estoy del todo segura de haber dejado ir a Albert, no se que me pasa, me duele dejarlo ir…

-Candy, mírame, recuerdas la historia que te conté del hilo rojo del destino, recuerdas que el hilo rojo del soberano llegaba a una pobre y humilde mujer con un bebé en brazos que el soberano rechazo como su destino.

-Si lo recuerdo, uno no puede escapar a su destino.

-Así es Candy, pero esa no es toda la moraleja de la historia cariño. El soberano estaba atado a esa mujer para siempre porque ella era la cohesión con su futuro, con su destino; ¿me entiendes Candy? Ella era su destino era parte de el, pero el hilo rojo no terminaba ahí, iba mas allá aun…

Mire a mi madre intentando entender y me volví a mirar el automóvil de Albert desapareciendo en la vereda,

Albert, mi príncipe de la colina, Albert salvo mi vida, me adopto, me envió a Londres, Terry, conocí a Terrence gracias a Albert, Terry entro en mi habitación por causa de el, el Blue River… nuestro punto de encuentro era la cabaña de Albert en el zoológico , los disfraces en el festival fue lo que permitió nuestro primer beso aquel día, las vacaciones en Escocia que Albert pago me permitieron vivir el verano mas bello de mi vida al lado de Terry, Albert me envió a Rockstown para que me encontrara con Terry, el me llevo de nuevo a Londres y compro la casa que Terry ideo para… en el joyero que el me obsequio guardo las cartas de… ¡Albert es quien me acerca a Terry! Concluí asombrada, Mi madre pareció leer mis pensamientos.

-Ahora lo entiendes.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo?

-Tenias que descubrirlo por ti misma cariño, si te lo hubiera dicho sin pasar por todo lo que has pasado nunca lo hubieras creído. Las cosas no suceden porque si, siempre hay una razón de ser y puedo jurar que, esta separación definitiva entre el Señor William y tu es por…

-Terrece… el joyero, Anie dijo que había una carta, ella pensó que por ese motivo yo…

-¿Qué carta?

* * *

><p>Febril y eufórica, mientras empacaba sin detenerme le conté a mi madre que me iba a Londres, le dije mi sospecha de embarazo con profunda alegría e ilusión, cuando recapacite creí que ella me reprocharía el haber sido desleal a mi compromiso con Albert, pero no fue así. Me despedí de mis dos madres y por primera vez después de muchos años me sentí libre, me sentí la Candy de siempre que no huye sino que va a encarar su destino, que va corriendo a encontrarlo, sentía el corazón tan ligero y temeroso por lo desconocido, clara señal de que hacia lo correcto. No sabia que me esperaba allá, mis recursos eran bastante limitados solo me permitirían comenzar, no estaba segura si volvería a ver a Terrence pero sabia que mi hogar era aquel, el hogar de Pony que tanto adore dejo de ser ese refugio al que siempre desee volver pero ahora tenia urgencia por forjar mi propio hogar y ese estaba en Inglaterra.<p>

* * *

><p>-¡Candy! Por dios que te sucede, respira mujer, respira,<p>

Me dijo Anie al ver mi agitación al entrar en su casa como un huracán, Archie venia saliendo del estudio, asombrado de verme ahí en su casa sin previo aviso, se acerco a recibirme.

-Anie, Anie, -dije recuperando el aliento- dime que decía la carta.

-¿Qué carta?

-La carta que venia con el joyero, esa que leíste, esa de la que me hablaste, dime por favor que decía la carta…

-Pero… no entiendo, ¿Qué sucede?

-Dímelo, ya se que ese joyero no pertenece a los Andrew, Albert lo compro para mi, no se por que confundí la versión y creí que era una herencia familiar de los Andrew.

-En efecto Candy no pertenece a la casa Andrew.

-Hola Candy, que sorpresa -dijo Archie divertido al ver que ni siquiera lo había saludado- pero siéntate o te caerás, estas blanca como un papel.

Me deje llevar por Archie hacia la sala pero por mas que intento no pude sentarme, no podía detenerme ahora. El seguía hablando pero no escuchaba sus palabras.

-¿En la carta dice a quien perteneció ese joyero?

-Si

-¡Dímelo! -urgí.

-A eso has venido solamente, ni siquiera has saludado, ni a tus sobrinos.

Anie pidió a la mucama que llamara a los niños y yo a punto del colapso nervioso sabia que lo hacia a propósito.

-De que hablan, ¿Cuál joyero? ¿Qué carta? No entiendo nada -decía Archie desconcertado pero ninguna de las dos atendíamos a sus dudas.

-Anie me voy a Inglaterra.

-¿¡QUE! -dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Fijare mi residencia allá, voy sola.

-En ese caso hermana no te lo diré, dejare que lo descubras tu misma, es tu derecho.

-¿Por qué te vas? ¿Y Albert? -Archie estaba confundido pero no podía detenerme a explicarle.

-Esta bien lo entiendo Anie, entonces me voy -me dirigí a la puerta encontrándome en el camino a mis dos adorados sobrinos, los abrace y bese en las mejillas, los acaricie con ternura y con ese solo gesto Anie lo supo todo, me sonrió en aceptación y complicidad.

-¿Tienes que irte ahora?, así, ya, ¿tan de golpe? –dijo ella con calma aunque sus ojos ya brillaban de humedad.

-Si, no puedo esperar más. Me voy Archie, cuida bien de mi hermana y de tus hijos sean muy felices los amo a ambos… -dije abrazándolos con cariño las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, no sabia cuando volvería a verlos ni bajo que condiciones, quizás algún día pudieran comprender que tenia que buscar mi felicidad, esperaba que algún día lo hicieran- Explícale a Archie, tengo que irme.

El matrimonio Cornwell abrazados en el umbral de su casa vio a Candice White salir como viento fresco, como una ráfaga buscando la salida del cañón profundo oscuro y empedrado hacia campo abierto.

* * *

><p>Ya no tenia mas dudas estaba embarazada, iban a cumplirse según sus cuentas 4 meses de gestación, 4 meses desde que se entregara a Terrence allí en esa casa que el compro con toda la ilusión del mundo, el hogar que proyecto pensando en un futuro juntos. Su vientre no mostraba ningún cambio aun, pero ella se sentía completamente distinta, el trabajo no era muy pesado pero en su estado de gravidez llegaba muy cansada a casa, por la prensa escrita se entero que Terrence Graham estaba en Francia, suspiro, le extrañaba tanto y extrañaba la compañía de Albert.<p>

Aun así se sentía contenta por volver a trabajar como enfermera en la clínica del pueblito, había pocas emergencias mas que nada mujeres a punto de parir y chiquillos lesionados pero nada de gravedad, con la paga se mantenía a si misma volvía a experimentar le estrechez económica, no podía olvidar que tenia una cuenta pendiente con Albert, ahorraba todo lo posible para juntar una buena cantidad y entregársela para sentirse mas segura y dueña de esa casa.

Había limpiado por completo la biblioteca y ahora lucia desierta solo con los muebles pero sin vida, se sentía apenada de haberla destruido de aquella manera tan bárbara, decidió perdonarse por ello y no pensar mas en el asunto, tenia otra deuda mas con Albert y con Terry.

Al quinto mes, su vientre era una sutil línea redonda, al fin podía atestiguar que sí había un bebé allí, con el vientre desnudo y frente al espejo pasaba largos momentos mirándolo y acariciándolo, estaba feliz pero a la vez melancólica, el sonido de un auto en la acera la hizo bajar para atender la puerta.

-¡Albert!

-Hola pequeña, ¿Cómo estas? ¡Te vez preciosa!

La llegada de Albert la lleno de alegría y todo volvió a ser como en el pasado, charlaron bastante de sus proyectos, de como llevaban sus vidas, Albert pudo notar el gran cansancio de ella y que su vida no era nada parecida a la que llevo con el, su corazón se encogió al ver la raquítica despensa, Candy lo sorprendió husmeando su cocina.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes, no me vez desnutrida ¿o si? Tengo lo necesario para vivir, tengo el fruto de mi trabajo y eso es suficiente.

Albert se trago su impotencia pero sabia que ella tenía razón, ya habían vivido juntos en esas condiciones antes y habían sido muy felices aun más que cuando lo tenían todo a manos llenas.

Albert sustrajo de la casa todas sus pertenencias y el viejo piano de su abuelo, se asombro al ver la biblioteca desmontada, Candy tuvo que decirle porque estaba así. Albert movió la cabeza dándose cuenta que se habían hecho daño ambos sin proponérselo, todo por empeñarse en cumplir con un deber, con seguir firmes en vivir un sueño que no les pertenecía.

Candy lo invito a quedarse en la casa por los días que el estuviera en Londres, el acepto encantado, le conto que seguía trabajando con Elizabeth y que quizás habría algo en el futuro para ellos dos, Candy se alegro mucho por el, merecía ser feliz con una mujer que lo amara por todo lo que el era, tenia que reconocer que desde que conoció a Elizabeth vio algo extraño en ella, era amor, estaba enamorada de William, ellos mantenían cierta amistad desde hacia años pero nunca nada serio, Elizabeth sabia que el amor de William perteneció a ella pero ya no.

El ultimo día de su estancia se sentaron en la terraza a tomar el té viendo el atardecer veraniego, se despidieron con nostalgia Albert entro en la casa y tomo sus maletas, regreso para encontrar a Candy tendida sobre una manta entre los narcisos que rodeaban la casa, la miro a lo lejos suspiro hondamente se debatía entre dejarle el dinero que ella había logrado reunir por el pago de la casa en la mesa de la cocina o no hacerlo.

No quería aceptarlo pero sabia como era Candy, de no hacerlo era capaz de buscar otro lugar donde vivir. Se dio la media vuelta y por la ventana vio la silueta de un hombre alejarse a toda velocidad por la acera. Salió a toda prisa detrás de el.

-¡Espera! No puedes mantenerte alejado ¿verdad?

-Escuche que, pondrías en venta la casa de nuevo y quise venir a… quería saber si ya estaba ocupada, eso es todo, no vine a…

-Los nuevos dueños están allá atrás, quizás lleguen a algún arreglo. –giro sin decir nada mas dirigiéndose a la cochera.

-¿Te vas? -dijo Terry desconcertado de la tranquilidad del rubio.

-Si, la casa ya no es mía.

-Entonces volví a perder mi oportunidad, la casa esta vendida.

- Yo pensé que Terrence Graham Grandchester no es de los que se rinden tan fácilmente.

Sin esperar respuesta, se monto en el auto y se marcho dejando a un Terry confundido, se escucho un tango en la consola inundo por completo el aire con sus notas musicales, el viento soplo suavemente llevando entre sus brazos el aroma de los narcisos, el cerro los ojos y aspiro profundamente llenando su pecho de nostalgias, el tango lo conocía bien el corazón le salto en el pecho, como hipnotizado camino lentamente rodeando la propiedad llego al filo de la terraza, miro alrededor, el lugar se veía desierto, solo el tocadiscos seguía interpretando bajo la fina aguja el tanto una y otra vez, se giro, había en la mesa dos servicios de té, uno era de Albert y ¿el otro?

Entonces reconoció el pañuelo bordado olvidado en la mesa, lo tomo y aspiro su perfume a rosas, levanto la vista y entre los narcisos una imagen estaba sentada entre ellos mirando con dirección al rio, apoyada hacia atrás con sus brazos la cabeza recargada en su hombro, sus cabellos habían creció un poco mas, su corazón salto embravecido, era ella.

De pronto se levanto con cuidado, muy despacio se encamino hacia los arboles del fondo, Terry la siguió en silencio, extrañado, Albert dijo que los dueños de la casa estaban aquí, pero solo había una persona, Candy; Albert dijo que la casa ya no era suya no entendía nada.

Como lo dijo su rival de amores claramente, "no podía vivir apartado de ella" aunque se lo propusiera no podía. Supo que la casa estaba en venta, cuando fue a pedir los informes le notificaron que ya estaba ocupada nuevamente, su sorpresa fue enorme al ver a Albert salir en dos ocasiones de la casa, se le veía feliz, creyó entonces que ellos habían tomado la decisión correcta, eran dichosos, el ya no debía interferir, ni importunar a Candice.

Pero ¡maldita sea su suerte! Quería verla, el saber que ella estaba ahí lo desquiciaba, quería verla aunque fuera de lejos, no podía apartarse, quizás no podría hablarle pero quería mirarla, la cabeza le dio vueltas, miro en todas direcciones, no había nadie cerca; el tango seguía y seguía el mismo que fue el marco de su primer encuentro, eso solo lo sabian el y… Candy.

Candy era la dueña de la casa pero…

-¡Pecosa!

Vio como ella se detuvo en seco, y su postura erguida disminuyo ante sus ojos, vio su figura ensanchada, la cintura mas estrecha las caderas rebosantes le pareció tan hermosa, aun mas que antes a sabiendas que el cambio de su cuerpo se debía a que ella estaba siendo amada vigorosamente por…

Los celos se encendieron como hoguera, sus ojos llamearon de envidia, ella giro muy lentamente frente a sus ojos, su cara dura se suavizo de inmediato al ver como su vestido se apretaba en su vientre apenas muy suavemente, muy sutilmente en línea curva, ella estaba en silencio mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, por un momento no supo como reaccionar entonces las palabras de Albert resonaron en su cabeza:

"Los dueños están ahí atrás"

"La casa no es mía"

"No eres de los que dejan de luchar"

Abrió la boca con asombro y se encamino hacia ella con prontitud, Candy no lo pensó dos veces y salió a su encuentro con los brazos abiertos el la recibió con desesperación tocándola toda, apretándola contra su cuerpo enredando sus dedos en su cabello, quiso fundirse con ella en ese preciso momento, Candy lloraba a mares anclada a su cuello con fuerza.

Desde la distancia Albert los miro por la ventanilla de su auto, se besaban desesperadamente, Terry la tocaban sin pudor por todo el cuerpo, ella no se separaba de el, se decían cosas mientras se devoraban los labios, seguramente los muy tontos no se cansaban de pedirse perdón, ¿Cómo se puede pedir perdón por tener el privilegio de amar de esa manera? cuanto amor desbordado apasionadamente exhibían ante sus ojos, Candy nunca se comporto así con el, sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho pero sabia que desaparecería algún día.

Elizabeth y su embarazo de 5 meses lo tenían loco de felicidad. Se había casado con ella hacia dos meses atrás en el mismo momento en que se entero, no pidió documentos ni presencia de nadie, el simplemente la tomo y la llevo ante el juez. Elizabeth no podía creerlo, quiso refrenarlo muchas veces pero el no lo permitió. Enlazo su vida a ella porque sabia en el fondo de su ser que la felicidad que tanto deseaba ella podría ser su coparticipe, por alguna extraña razón estaba seguro y no se equivoco, se llevaron muy bien desde el inicio, ella acostumbrada a ser autosuficiente tuvo que doblar las manos ante un esposo cariñoso sin miedo al trabajo domestico, no conocía de Albert esa faceta y la agradecía profundamente, ambos se complementaban, cuando hacían el amor Albert se sentía cada vez mas lleno y feliz, la imagen de Candy había desaparecido para dar paso a esa felicidad que siempre deseo sentir y que ahora era una realidad, era cierto siempre serian especiales en la vida del otro, eran almas gemelas.

Albert se sintió satisfecho de ver a ese par al fin juntos, su pequeño amor estaba al fin en los brazos correctos, sabia que cuando Terry viera a Candy nunca mas se separaría de ella bajo ningún motivo, ni siquiera lo hizo creyendo que ella estaba casada ahora sabiendo que seria padre seguramente la llevaría directo al juez tal como lo hizo el con Elizabeth, no como una decisión razonada sino como una decisión hecha con el corazón, sabia que Terry nunca se alejaría de Candy, así como ella nunca se alejo de el.

* * *

><p><strong>Sound Track:<strong>

**Yo vivo por ti,**

**Litzy.**

**Litac**

**Que puedo decirte para que dejes de llorar… solo que espero que te haya gustado¡**

**Sasyta**

**Jejeje pues hasta ahí le había dejado porque hasta ahí se seco la neurona jajajaja espero que este capitulo haya remediado la tristeza anterior =)**

**La neni**

**Siempre eh creído que el buen Albert pues por ahí tenia sus quereres bien escondiditos jejeje porque el es todo un tipazo¡ eso si bastante discreto el muchachón jejeje espero haber cumplido con tu expectativa de "emocionante" Saludos¡**

**Kary Kary**

**No sabes como eh traido tu frase de "Se muerde uno y la mitad del otro" jajajajjajajajajaja me a encantado¡ pero definitivamente ese es mi Terry sabe fajarse los pantalones cuando debe¡ pues ahora si, el epilogo ya esta, que lo disfrutes.**

**Princes Grandchester**

**Jejejejeje la historia no se acaba hasta que leas FIN jejeje y esta aun no termina¡ =)**

**Tamy White**

**Jejejeje Tamy espero que te haya gustado la arreglada del capitulo =)**

**Galaxylam**

**Holaaaa¡ jejeje pues no contabas con la astucia de la tía abuela y George Galaxy jejeje espero que te haya gustado =).**

**Akane**

**Holaa te deje un msj privado, solo me resta decirte que muchas gracias por todo lo que me dices respecto a la historia y respecto a mi forma de escribir, aprecio en el alma tu interés, espero que me hayas hecho caso y vinieras a leer el capitulo final y el epilogo, ya me cuentas que te parecio.**

**A todos los que han seguido mi historia muchas GRACIAS¡ Animense a dejar un mensajito sus opiniones son mi paga aunque estoy feliz porque esta historia tiene casi 1100 hits¡ y eso me pone muy feliz porque no recuerdo que haya pasado del 1000 antes .**

**Pues ahora lo ultimo el Epilogo que lo disfruten¡**

**CRECI MADURE SIGO SIENDO ORGULLOSAMENTE TERRYTANA¡**


	8. Cómplices  Epilogo

**Cómplices…**

**EPILOGO**

**GOZA ESTE FINAL COMO YO GOCE ESCIRIBENDOLO**

* * *

><p>-Y yo que creí nunca tendría la dicha de cargar otro bebé en mis brazos que llevara mi sangre…<p>

Este precioso bebé a llenado con su llanto esta casa de felicidad, de alegría y dicha, no puedo contener las lagrimas de emoción los recuerdos llegan a raudales y me estremecen, arrullo entre mis brazos a mi nieto, mientras mis ojos se aguan al ver como mi hijo no se separa de el amor de su vida, ni el medico pudo disuadirlo de quedarse afuera tras la puerta aguardando las noticias. Si el geniudo medico antiguo jefe de Candy supiera que ellos ya estuvieron demasiado tiempo separados, no los vería como si fueran bichos raros, asombrado de como se complementan el uno al otro.

Siguen atendiéndola, mientras la asean Terry no se aleja de su lado, no se que tanto le dice al oído pero veo como ella sonríe débilmente, cuanta alegría hay en sus ojos, cuanto amor, cuanta ilusión. La que alguna vez tuve yo.

Si alguien me lo hubiera contado nunca lo hubiera creído, por muchos años jure que yo solo había significado un amor pasajero una muchachita tonta a la cual fue fácil deslumbrar y engañar, tan estúpidamente enamorada que creyó en todas las promesas, en todas sus palabras de amor, cuanta culpa sentí luego al vivir la verdad, cuanto daño en el alma que solo pude superar haciendo un mayúsculo esfuerzo por odiar a quien me trato así, como una muñeca pero de trapo.

Debo confesar que nunca reuní el suficiente odio para matarlo dentro de mi, nunca pude y ahora se por que…

Si no fuera por Candice, por mi hijo y por ese amor tan grande que no dejaron morir yo nunca sabría que estuve todo el tiempo equivocada y que a veces contra el destino nada se puede hacer, me alegro tanto que ellos hayan logrado vencer las pruebas que se les presentaron.

El como después de tanto tiempo y de tanto camino recorrido volvieron a estar juntos, en cuanto Terry descubrió que ella estaba esperando un bebé suyo la llevo al altar, solo ellos dos, sin avisarle a nadie, una intima conexión, un discreto entendimiento como lo habían mantenido mientras estaban separados, se casaron pero como dijo Candy había entre ellos muchas cosas que aprender, que saber el uno del otro.

Terry se mudo de inmediato con ella pero se mantuvo alejado sin reclamar derechos matrimoniales, Candy cuenta que el se volcó en enamorarla de nuevo, si es que acaso fuera posible estarlo mas, mi hijo se mudo a la habitación contigua de la principal y convivieron como novios.

Dejo pasar los días, las semanas y un par de meses mientras se acostumbraban a vivir juntos, a adaptarse a sus mundos, Candy no dejo la pequeña clínica, Terry la llevaba y la recogía al acabar el turno, daban largos paseos por los alrededores, charlaban demasiado, Candy le conto sus aventuras después de que el dejo el colegio, incluso también hubo tiempo de que yo escuchara esa historia, es increíble lo que esta mujer era capaz de hacer, enfrentando la vida con miedo pero con infinita fortaleza.

Mientras yo asombrada escuchaba la historia de como sin dinero y siendo polizón en un barco de carga volvió a América, sentados cómodamente en la terraza mi hijo reía de buena gana ante sus locuras eh incluso la hacia enfadar con comentarios jocosos lo cual me parecía muy tierno el ver como se trataban el uno al otro.

Candy me comento que ahora Terry se reía de ella mofándose y gastándole bromas de sus aventuras adolescentes pero la primera vez que se lo conto, después de reírse y guardar silencio un momento, la tomo en sus brazos apretándola fuertemente y dijo:

"Estoy tan feliz y agradecido de que nada malo te haya pasado" "No te atrevas ni vuelvas a irte de mi sin decir a donde vas".

Ese era mi hijo, el mismo apasionado que su padre, cuanto lo amaba… a ambos…

Me sorprendía que ellos no pensaran en las habladurías o en los chismes, Stratford Upon Avon era un lugar bastante tranquilo la zona en donde vivían aun mas, un perfecto lugar para criar una familia, seguramente la compañía teatral regaría rumores sobre el repentino casamiento de su director pero en nuestro mundo este tipo de situaciones eran solo excentricidades de los artistas como nosotros, nadie le daba demasiada importancia todos estaban mas ocupados en escalar en un puesto o papel que discutir la vida privada de su ahora director por obvias razones conociendo el carácter reservado y difícil bien conocido de mi hijo lo mantenían lo mas posible en el bajo perfil mas aun cuando Candy se gana con su bello espíritu a la persona mas reacia.

Veía su complicidad y la forma en como se entendían sin palabras cuando alguna situación ocurría, ellos la manejaban maravillosamente bien, estaban hechos el uno para el otro, cómplices de su amor totalmente.

Después de dos meses de cortejo por parte de mi hijo, al fin Candy le pidió que compartieran la habitación, durmieron juntos por segunda vez, la chispa instantánea convirtió su lecho en una hoguera estoy segura, bebieron el dulce y apasionado néctar del amor en un escandaloso y divino trio, ellos dos y su feliz hijo, feliz de tener a sus padres unidos y amándose… al menos creo que eso lo transmitimos a Terrence su padre y yo, nunca dejamos de desear unirnos ni siquiera a punto de que el naciera, amándonos desesperadamente cada vez con mas ardor con mas morbo por estar en cinta, Richard amaba verme desnuda y llena de el cargando a su hijo en mi enorme vientre… jamás sentí una pasión tan arrolladora como aquella, jamás sentí tanta felicidad ni tantos deseos de galopar lo mas salvajemente posible sobre el para que le quedara claro que yo le amaba igual a pesar de ser inexperta… ávida de aprender de mi maestro.

Cuanto creí en la palabra de su padre, no llenaba mi alma de sentir su amor y de entregarle sin reservas ni pudor el mío…

Cuando faltaban cuatro semanas para el alumbramiento, Terry me llamo pidiendo mi presencia, y estos últimos días eh sido testigo de su felicidad conyugal, de su éxito profesional como director de la compañía Shakesperiana mas prestigiosa del mundo, mi hijo es feliz y el verle realizado me enorgullece.

Antes de salir a la cena de año nuevo en la compañía Stratford, estando listos para marchar Candy sintió una pequeña contracción pero no le tomo importancia venían sucediendo los últimos días era normal, a punto de subir al automóvil ella no pudo dar un paso mas, bajamos del coche y regresamos a la casa, ella insistió en que trajeran al medico no quería ir al hospital decidió dar a luz allí en su casa, Terry estaba preocupado pero accedió al deseo de su esposa, fue por el medico y después de algunos angustiosos momentos antes de que las manecillas marcaran las doce de la noche y con el ultimo toque de campanas anunciando el nuevo años este hermoso bebé que tengo en brazos mientras sus padres se juraban amor eterno vino al mundo, justo el mismo día en que se conocieron, 31 de Diciembre.

-Me pregunto que clase de piedra preciosa mandara montar usted pequeño caballero, cuando encuentre al amor de su vida… -dije al bebé que me miraba a punto de llorar porque necesitaba los brazos de su madre. Justo cuando me encaminaba hacia el lecho donde mi nuera más tranquila reposaba, el bebé soltó el llanto, se lo entregue rápidamente y ella con toda la ternura y amor de mundo lo recibió sacando por instinto su pecho sin pena alguna y ofreciéndolo al hambriento chiquillo que chupeteo con ímpetu, tranquilizándose al momento.

-Eleonor…

-¿Si Candy?

-¿Usted nunca estuvo enterada de lo que significaba ese joyero?

-No, no lo sabia, el padre de Terry nunca me lo dijo… -Ella intento decir algo pero no había nada que decir, la detuve porque era algo incomodo para ella tratar de hacerme sentir mejor en una situación que no tiene remedio- De no ser por ti, nunca lo hubiera sabido, Terry tampoco tenia forma de saberlo Candy…

-Si, lo se, se sorprendió mucho en cuanto le mostré la carta del restaurador de joyas y supo el significado especifico del joyero, no podía creerlo, ni yo tampoco podía creer como fue que todo esto sucedió… como fue que el quiso que yo lo tuviera y me lo hizo llegar premeditadamente por conducto de Albert.

-Yo le entregue ese joyero porque siendo un Grandchester de sangre debía tenerlo mas que yo, su padre me lo regalo justo cuando el nació, me dijo que era una joya familiar y que había estado en ella desde hacia mucho tiempo, deseaba que yo lo tuviera pero nunca me dijo la verdadera razón, después cuando nos separamos el no me lo pidió ni yo tampoco hice el intento por devolvérselo, sabia que era una joya importante para su familia me lo dejo muy claro, quizás con el pretexto de venir a buscarlo el y yo tendríamos oportunidad de hablar pero nunca sucedió.

Después quise muchas veces deshacerme de el pero algo me lo impedía, sentía que no era mío que lo correcto era entregárselo a Terrence y cuando me reconcilie con el gracias a ti, cuando recupere a mi hijo y nuestra relación se fue volviendo un poco mas cercana se lo entregue, le dije que ese joyero le pertenecía a el. Al principio estuvo renuente no quería nada que viniera de su padre pero lo acepto, no tenia idea de que lo había subastado.

-Como es el destino ¿verdad? Ese joyero llego a mis manos por Albert, Terry dice que supo de la leyenda de los joyeros de Damasco cuando lo llevo para que lo calificaran y ver si podía formar parte de la subasta, le sorprendió mucho el origen real de estos bellos objetos una leyenda de amor, luego vio a Albert en la sala el día de la subasta y dijo al subastador que solo aceptaría la puja dada por William Albert Andrew , si el no pujaba no aceptaría la de nadie mas, Terry dice que la puja fue emocionante que por un momento pensó que el subastador había cometido un grave error al haber llevado mas alto la oferta pero al final William venció se acepto la elevada oferta hecha por el con la esperanza de que llegara a mis manos movido por la leyenda y así fue.

La suma que recibió a cambio no la esperaba estaba mas allá de sus expectativas, Terry me conto que el subastador había hecho muy bien su trabajo al crear ese ambiente de tensión y competencia, dice que no creía que ese joyero valiera tanto, el subastador le dijo que valía eso y mucho mas, refiriéndose a la antigüedad y de donde provenía que si estaba seguro de querer deshacerse de el, incluso me confeso que dudo pero al ver a Albert ahí, pensó en mi y que si tenia suerte ese joyero de leyenda árabe podría llegar a mis manos y que yo podría guardar en el algo nuestro, sembrando así alguna esperanza… -Vi como las lagrimas de Eleonor surgían tiernamente ante nuestra historia con el joyero- Guarde en el todas nuestras cartas, nuestros recuerdos… como iba a imaginar que yo seria Faghira guardando las pistas de los pasos de mi querido soldado…

-Si es realmente increíble Candy, ahora ese joyero ostenta una hermosa esmeralda adornando la tapa, con las letras de sus nombres engarzadas debajo.

-La letra de su nombre también esta Eleonor.

-Si debajo de una perla negra, un amor imposible…

-¿Aun lo ama Eleonor?

-Nunca deje de hacerlo…

En ese preciso momento llega mi hijo a la habitación después de despedir al medico, al fin pude felicitarlo y abrazarlo, los deje en su intimidad para que juntos pudieran disfrutar de este bello momento, les desee buenos augurios y les bendije con mi amor de madre, luego me dirigí a mi cuarto, de un cajón saque aquella carta que había llegado a esta casa con la explicación del origen del joyero de Damasco que ahora pertenecía a Candice, ella tendrá que entregarlo a su primogénito para que siga con la tradición, en algo estaba de acuerdo, aquel joyero simbolizaba el amor verdadero, eterno e incondicional, pero el amor de dos amantes a veces por mas que se aman no se puede realizar, cosas del Destino… al menos mi hijo pudo desprenderse de lo que se supone se esperaba de el y construir el suyo propio junto a una mujer que era su contraparte perfecta, su cómplice en el amor…

Volví a leer mientras mis lagrimas resbalaban, el amor es tan grande que simplemente no se puede morir… aunque intentemos día a día el hacerlo, espero que cada noche el pronuncie mi nombre como yo pronuncio el suyo… Richard…

MRS. ANDREW:

Mi muy estimada y respetable señora, espero que se encuentre bien.

Después de haberle saludado, es mi intención cerciorarme de que usted este complacida con el trabajo realizado. Me esmere personalmente en su joyero a petición del Mr. TGG.

Quiero hacer de su conocimiento señora mía que con cada trabajo que se me confía, realizo una detallada descripción de la obra que se pone en mis manos y del trabajo realizado en ella como garantía de que su prenda fue tratada con absoluto cuidado y seriedad.

Hice la limpieza de los engarces antes de colocar la tapa, tuve a bien desmontar las joyas y limpiar el metal a profundidad muy delicadamente, mi sorpresa fue tal al ir desmontando una a una de la piedras preciosas que adornan la caja de su joyero, hice un diagrama con la figura de la tapa a groso modo para identificar cada piedra preciosa en cada engarce y no equivocar el lugar donde estaba originalmente, luego se empaqueto cada joya por separado para su posterior limpieza.

Algo bastante curioso ocurre con su joyero señora mía, usted me comento que este joyero fue regalo de su esposo, tanto usted como Mr. TG me confirmaron que el no es su marido.

Disculpe el señalamiento pero se debe a lo siguiente querida Mrs. Andrew.

Al usar el líquido limpiador y raspar el fondo del engarce con cuidado para impregnar bien el líquido, justo en el centro donde debe ir montada la joya me tope con algo… desconcertante.

¡Un trabajo tan fino que me ha dejado maravillado!

Bajo cada montura hay una pequeña placa con dos letras entrelazadas, son imperceptibles a simple vista, tuve que usar mi ojo de aumento para poder ver con exactitud que eran esas curiosas líneas en el fondo. En el diagrama que le agrego las plasme tal como están en la tapa de su joyero.

Cuando yo contaba con unos 30 años de edad y mi abuelo era el propietario de esta tienda de antigüedades que a estado en mi familia desde varias generaciones atrás, recuerdo que en una ocasión un joven y elegante caballero llego un día con una caja, pidió expresamente que lo atendiera mi abuelo, de inmediato reconocí el escudo royal en el carruaje. El heredero al Gran Ducado de Grandchester estaba frente a mí.

Pregunte a mi abuelo, si le conocía puesto que se hablaban con amabilidad, mi abuelo me conto que efectivamente, Richard Grandchester había venido a confiarnos una de las joyas familiares, un joyero de Damasco.

He de ser sincero nunca lo vi, esos trabajos realizados a la realeza mi abuelo siempre los trabajaba por separado y en total anonimato. El abuelo nunca hablo de ello. Quizás por eso se le confiaban la reparación de las joyas reales incluso era llevado con su instrumental a palacio. Esa es la herencia de esta casa de antigüedades Mrs. Andrew.

Este joyero que ahora es suyo, perteneció a la Real familia Grandchester por generaciones, ¿que como lo se con total seguridad? es por las iniciales grabadas debajo de cada una de las joyas siguiendo un orden especifico, como si fuera una especie de enredadera a través de la tapa que solo se aprecia con exactitud en un diagrama hecho a mano y no en la tapa que pareciera no tener sentido de orden, esas letras son las iniciales de los nombre de todos los matrimonios Grandchester. Las ultimas iniciales son "R" y "E" y encima de ellas va la perla negra que se desprendió cuando usted me lo trajo.

No hay margen de error mi querida dama, los nombres coinciden con las parejas en la familia Grandchester en el árbol genealógico que tiene mi abuelo en su oficina, excepto el ultimo, el del actual Duque de Grandchester, el nombre de la Gran duquesa de Grandchester no empieza con la letra "E". Es el mismo joven que vino una vez a esta tienda a quien yo personalmente atendí.

Por ultimo para cerciorarme, pregunte a mi padre y efectivamente me conto la historia del joyero de Damasco y la historia de este joyero en particular que ahora es suyo. Es una joya que a pasado de generación en generación dentro del linaje de los Grandchester y esta tan asombrado como yo al enterarse que ha cambiado de dueño.

Los varones Grandchester tenían por tradición entregar ese joyero a su prometida antes de la boda como un juramento de amor eterno, agregando una joya a la tapa y las iniciales de sus nombres enlazados debajo de ella. La tradición según mi abuelo y mi padre, marcaba entregarlo al siguiente varón en sucesión del ducado para que siguiera esa tradición. Desconocemos la mecánica, imagino que como producto de ese gran amor debía seguirla como testimonio de los eslabones que dan vida a las siguientes generaciones.

Mrs. Andrew tiene usted en sus manos una verdadera joya con una gran tradición de amor y de valor excepcional. Esta es la historia detrás de este joyero que ahora posee. No se deshaga de el nunca, sin importar como fue que llego a sus manos.

Respetuosamente

Arnold F H J

Volví a Doblar la carta que amablemente Candy me obsequio y la guarde en el sobre.

-En latín la palabra perla significa "UNICO" Simbolizan la modestia, la pureza y la unión feliz por lo que son consideradas el regalo de boda ideal. Pero si hacemos caso de las leyendas nunca debes llevar perlas ya que son consideradas como un infortunio para los enamorados, y para los casados llevarlas significa "mar de lágrimas"…

¿Sera por eso que encima de nuestros nombres montaste una perla negra Richard? En el fondo sabias que tu y yo nunca podríamos estar juntos… sin embargo desafiaste a tu estirpe al plasmar mi nombre junto al tuyo, ahora se con toda certeza que soy tu "único" amor…

Al final tu me diste el regalo mas bello de mi vida un hijo maravilloso y ahora una familia.

Te amo Richard.

* * *

><p>-Candy, ¿Eres feliz?<p>

-Por supuesto Anthony, vivo con la persona que amo.

Recordar tan vívidamente mi sueño y sonreír se que el cuida de mi, las cosas que eh vivido lo perdido y lo ganado, luz y sombra… no todo es sombra, no todo son lágrimas agridulces, las separaciones han dejado de ser un estigma en mi vida.

Si enfrento a la vida sin miedo a la vuelta de la esquina me veré envuelta en el abrazo de un reencuentro maravilloso.

Contenta con mi vida y mis decisiones, perdonándome por mis errores, sigo hacia adelante sin ninguna sombra en mi alma, vuelvo a guardar mis amados recuerdos en mi joyero.

La luz del día muere llenando de sombras el estudio, de pronto la puerta se abre bañando de claridad mi silueta.

-Candy, ¿Qué haces con la luz apagada?

Me vuelvo con una sonrisa, las emociones a flor de piel por haber dado un paseo intenso por los recuerdos, "¿Como es que no escuche el auto llegar?" me levanto de la silla y voy a su encuentro, cómplice de mis sentimientos Terry acorta la distancia de inmediato.

-¡Bienvenido!

* * *

><p><strong>Sound Track:<strong>

**Cuando duermes,**

**Cómplices.**

**"Te has quedado dormida sin saber que soy el espía de tus sueños sin mas bandera que tu lecho, sin mas frontera que tus besos, Voy persiguiendo tu amor en cada rincón de tu corazón…"**

**Cómplices**

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimientos Especiales a:<strong>

**Alice y Fathme Bucaram por permitirme usar la leyenda del joyero de Damasco, (herencia suya familiar invaluable) para este fic.**

**Isabel Andrea Korner Hernandez por compartirme la leyenda del hilo rojo de destino y permitirme usarla para el fic.**

**Linda Sandoval y Nancy Grandchester hermanas mafiosas por sus pics.**

**Wendoly Romero Legan por la cátedra de frutas jejeje y por el debate sin censura que nos aventamos descuartizando CCFS, fue maravilloso unir nuestros conocimientos y sacar algo bueno de ello, para mi significo aclarar muchas ideas extrañas que aun no sabia como acomodar, aquel debate dio mas claridad a mis enredos mentales, muchas gracias hermana.**

**Por tu asesoría en literatura, por despejar mis dudas y ayudarme cuando lo necesito, muchas veces sin que te lo pida. GRACIAS.**

**Y a todos las que han seguido esta historia desde el principio, gracias por su paciencia e impaciencia, sus ánimos y cariño hacia mis letras, de verdad me hacen muy feliz.**

**Los poemas utilizados en voz de Terry son:**

**Hora del Beso, capitulo 2. (Desconozco el autor)**

**Farewell, capitulo 6. Pablo Neruda.**

**GEZABEL AMIGA COMO TE LO PROMETI =) ESPERO DE TODO CORAZON QUE LA DECISIÓN QUE TOMASTE SEA LA MEJOR Y QUE TU DESTINO ESTE LLENO DE BENDICIONES Y AMOR. ¡SE LO MERECEN! SIN MIEDO GEZABEL, ADELANTE, SIEMPRE HACIA ADELANTE**

**ESTE FAN FIC SIN FINES DE LUCRO Y REGISTRADO ESTA DEDICADO A MI QUERIDA AMIGA GEZABEL CARDENAS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Crecí, Madure, sigo siendo ¡ORGULLOSAMENTE TERRYTANA!<strong>

**Chica de Terry Verano/Otoño 2011**

**Chica de Terry 2011**


End file.
